Playing with Fire
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: (Wood Series Book 5) Jamie Wood has never been good with women, not like his identical brothers Alan and Remus. So when he finds himself starting to fall for Lila Devereux - Marcus Flint's daughter and the woman who tried to ruin his sister Daisy's quidditch career - something tells him to throw caution to wind and give her a chance.
1. A Chance Meeting

**This is the fifth book in my Harry Potter series, the third set during the next generation. If you haven't already, I highly suggest reading _Life & Times of a Flaming Pixie_ before this one. You can get away with just that, however, there is a bit of this story that revolves around events that happened in Book 2 _A Life Worth Living_ , so might be good to go back to at least that one and work forward if you are a first-time reader. Just so you know what's going on and all. (Though, I totally don't mind if you want to go all the way back to _Saving Iris_. ^_^)**

 **I do not own any of the characters or the world from Harry Potter, that would belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the Wood children and all the other original characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One - A Chance Meeting**

Jamie weaved in and out of the crowd as he walked through Diagon Alley towards home, double checking everything in the large cloth bag he held. He had only intended to go out and pick up some things for himself. However once his younger sister Daisy found out his plans, she of course sent him out with a long list of her own. She was laid up on the sofa with her boyfriend John tending to her latest injury - a bruised foot - and asked him to pick up some potions ingredients. Their mother had finally said that the brood would have to start taking care of their own concoctions as they were all adults now and she didn't have time to brew up concoction for them, seeing as the four Wood siblings could easily go through an entire pharmacy in a matter of weeks. Also, work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes always seemed to pick up right before quidditch season opened, with fans stocking up on the new, extended line of regalia that Iris Wood and George Weasley had thought up.

Jamie was in the middle of counting the amount of strange smelling bulbs again when he ran smack dab into someone.

"Terribly sorry!" he said, looking down into the eyes of Lila Devereux. She looked just as startled to see him. He hadn't heard or seen much of her since the party after Puddlemere beat the Falcons in June and it still seemed a bit weird to run into her on the street.

"It's, it's alright," she said, her hazel eyes wide as a shy smile graced her lips.

"Lila," he said. "How are you? It's been a few months," he said awkwardly. She nodded.

"Decent. Managed to get some freelance articles at Quidditch Monthly," she said. "Though… under my own name this time." Jamie smiled.

"That's great. I didn't realize you wanted to write about quidditch," he replied. She shrugged.

"To be honest, I have always been a fan. Turns out writing about it for real is much more enjoyable than conjuring up smut," she said. The two shifted awkwardly on the sidewalk. While his family had for the most part moved on from Lila's campaign to ruin Daisy last season, Jamie had to admit it was still a bit odd. He wasn't sure where the boundaries were, considering no one really talked about it all summer. Was he just supposed to be civil to her, or should he try to further extend the peace?

"Ehm… are you busy? Would you like to get some tea?" he asked politely, thinking maybe that would a be a good olive branch. Lila lifted her eyebrows at the suggestion, amused but surprised. "I mean, only if you want to…" She laughed and shrugged.

"I guess, I've got nothing going on at the moment. Though, to be honest, I'm more of a pint girl," she said playfully. Jamie's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, then… we can hit up this little pub down the way," he offered. Lila nodded.

"Sure," she said. The two started walking, settling into slightly uncomfortable silence. She looked up at the towering player. His hair had grown out a little since the last time she saw him, but was still short enough she could tell him from his brothers at a glance. Even if he had grown it out more, his quiet and slightly shy demeanor would have eventually given it away.

"So… out doing some shopping?" she asked, glancing at his bag. Jamie did as well, avoiding her eyes.

"Yea… I needed to replace some stuff from my broom repair kit and Daisy had a list a mile long of potions ingredients," he said.

"I didn't realize she did potions," Lila said. Jamie smiled and looked over at her.

"Yea, she's got a knack for it. Not as good as Mum, but since we've been cut off, Daisy's now become our main supplier of tonics and ointments," he said lightly. "Mum said she no longer has time to make them up. And we're all adults so therefore should learn to take care of ourselves." Lila laughed softly.

"I hear Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has become the popular spot for jerseys and various other things quidditch related. I suspect that keeps her busy," she said.

"He made a killing off those Pixie jerseys last season so started expanding. Much to Daisy's chagrin," he replied.

"How… how is she?" Lila asked trying to sound casual and not looking up at him as they walked into the pub and sat a small table in a quiet corner. There was still an air of nerves around her, though.

"Good. She's still on a high from being second string on the Scottish national team - determined she'll be on the qualifying team and first string for the finals team next round. She even got to play one match this summer after Fraser got knocked out for a few days," he replied. Lila nodded.

"I saw all the matches, by the way. You all were fantastic," she said genuinely. Jamie laughed as he started to blush slightly, running his fingers through his curls.

"Well… it's been awhile since we were all the same team, so it was fun. But rough losing out before the semis," he admitted.

"There's always the next one," Lila countered as the barmaid set two pints on the table.

"Yea, we're all still young enough - especially Daisy. She's determined even though we've got a few years," he said, meeting Lila's eyes. He took a sip, starting to relax slightly.

"I've no doubt she will. That was an impressive first season. Rookie of the Year and all," Lila said. Jamie studied her a moment, still not quite believing this was the same woman who wrote all those horrible articles about his sister the year before. "What? Is there something on my face?" the woman asked, her eyes widening as she brought her hand to her cheek. Jamie chuckled.

"No, just… seems odd that we're sitting here having a friendly conversation after… well, you know," he said. Lila smiled and laughed.

"I suppose it is… but I assure you, those days are behind me," she said sincerely. "I… I'm coming to terms with everything that I've been through and with my father, and I do really hope that we can put the past behind us and… hopefully be friends." Jamie thought a few moments before answering.

"Well, may take some time for the whole family to come around, but I think Daisy's let go for the most part. She's got the next season to think about-"

"And her beau," Lila finished. Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Yea, and that," he said. He cleared his throat before asking his next question. "How… how are things with your father?" Lila shifted, sitting up straighter and looking down at her pint glass.

"Well… I've managed to get into visit him… it's still a bit of a shock, to be honest. He looks nothing like the old photos I have," she said.

"Azkaban will do that, I suppose," Jamie said. Lila nodded.

"We're lucky they got rid of the Dementors. It could be much worse," she said softly. "But… he seems better." She looked up at Jamie. "The program has been helping. He's hoping to make amends when he's released."

"Is he being released soon?" Jamie asked.

"Hopefully. They are going to make a decision on an early release before the end of the year so he would most likely get out just after New Years," she said. "I've found a good solicitor that's been extremely helpful with the whole process."

Jamie nodded, shifting slightly on his stool. Ever since Daisy had filled them in Lila's story all those months ago, he had to admit that he had felt more sympathy than anything for the young woman. It didn't excuse what Lila had done, but it made it a bit harder to stay completely angry with her. Especially since she seemed to be making an effort to change.

From that point, the two settled into relatively less serious topics, discussing the upcoming quidditch season and Puddlemere's chances for a repeat of the League final. Jamie found himself enjoying talking to the reporter, even though by habit he was careful with what he said. Even though she seemed different, he could hear Teddy in the back of his mind warning him that people don't change overnight. He was slightly tempted to look into her mind, but decided against it.

By the time they parted after two pints and a promise to meet up again soon, Jamie found himself smiling as he walked the rest of the way to the flat.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Daisy asked as Jamie walked in. She was on the sofa where John was massaging her foot. She winced slightly as he hit a tender spot. Jamie chuckled at the domestic sight. He never thought he'd see the day when Daisy settled down. Well, no, that would be Alan. Though ultimately, he was still surprised to find her with a serious boyfriend.

"Sorry. Ran into Lila and we ended up having a few drinks," he said offhandedly as he sat the bag on the island.

"The reporter who tried to destroy Daisy?" John asked, immediately suspicious. Jamie looked at his friend and sister, chuckling. John had a look of wariness while Daisy looked curious.

"I thought we had buried the hatchet with her," he said, walking to the fridge to retrieve a beer.

"Yea, but doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. What if this is some new plan to get to Daisy?" John retorted while Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I think it's a good thing - Jamie out talking to women and all," Alan said, walking into the room and grabbing Jamie's beer, taking a long swig as he walked over and sat in one of the armchairs. Jamie frowned at him and got another from the fridge.

"So… are you thinking about meeting her again?" Daisy asked cautiously. Jamie found himself laughing at her protective expression. How the tables had turned.

"Everyone, relax. It wasn't a date or anything. Just a friendly chat," he said, walking over to the other armchair. "Where's Remus?"

"Out with Laura," Alan replied. "Just us tonight."

"Ah, Lucy and Toby said they may stop by," Daisy said, settling back into the sofa cushions. "Gah! Okay, enough. That's not helping," she said, shooting John a dirty look. John let go of her foot.

"Just trying to work out some of the soreness," he said. "You landed pretty heavy on it at practice."

"I appreciate it, but I think for the moment you've done about all you can. Bad enough you insisted on carrying me home," she said with a slight huff.

"Blimey, I'm only allowing you two to stay as long as you promise to cut the couple shite," Alan said, glaring at the two. "It only got worse over the summer." Daisy grinned at her older brother.

"You mean, like this?" she asked as she sat up, swinging her legs off the sofa and cuddling up to John, batting her eyelashes at him in dramatic fashion.

"Seriously, Pix," Alan said, grimacing while the other three broke out into laughter. He reached over and grabbed a remote off the coffee table, switching on the large flat screen TV over the fireplace that they had installed over the summer. It had taken a fair amount of charm work, but they finally had it set up correctly.

"Please, we all know you're just as bad," Daisy said, sitting up.

"I am not," Alan said, pointedly. "Not in front of folks, anyway."

"No, you just prefer to snog some poor woman's brains out in front of crowds. Merlin forbid I hold hands with my boyfriend," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Suppose he's just not used to it, seeing as you hid it in Hogwarts and were only with Broadmoor for a bit," Jamie mused.

"I almost wish you'd hide this as well," Alan grumbled, as he searched through the channels looking for a baseball game that was supposed to be on. Over the summer all four Wood siblings had gotten hooked on a variety of muggle sports, often to comical effect as Daisy yelled louder than the three brothers put together.

"Honestly, it's about time the wizarding world figured out TV. Quidditch would be much easier to follow if they televised it," Jamie said, changing the subject as Alan glowered slightly at the couple on the couch.

"Lucy's been going on about that as well. Thinks Witch Weekly should have its own channel. She's been trying to talk to the higher ups about it," Daisy said, settling back to watch the match.

"Maybe we should mention it to Aunt Hermione," Alan added. "She's muggleborn, after all. Maybe she could get some sort of program to develop it started."

"Boggles me, to be honest. They started a magical TV network in the States several years ago," John said, getting up to go grab beers for himself and Daisy.

"Things are changing, but the wizarding world here has been stuck in its ways for so long, it takes time for new things or change to take hold," Daisy commented, thinking to the Burrow. While her parents had adopted a number of muggle things into their home and daily life, the Burrow and her grandparents were still very much the epitome of a wizarding household. "As much as Grandad Weasley would like one, I doubt you'd ever see a TV at the Burrow. I don't think either of them would be able to figure it out."

"Speaking of which, when do I finally get to visit this infamous Burrow," John asked as he handed Daisy her beer. Alan grinned as Jamie chuckled at the ensuing back and forth between his little sister and her boyfriend about visiting their grandparents. Daisy had been putting it off, not wanting Grandad Weasley to corner the poor half-muggle into what would surely be an infinitely long conversation about his upbringing in the U.S. She had already pulled some interesting duck and cover moves to rescue him at all the previous family gatherings he had attended.

Glancing up at the game Alan had turned on, Jamie's thoughts drifted back to his meeting with Lila. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was actually looking forward to meeting her again. This could be interesting.

* * *

 **And here it is, the first chapter of Jamie's story!**

 **I'm up to about 60 pages written so far and have finally settled on all the plot points and outlined every chapter. Just need to get to work and finish writing them all. This one won't be as long as Life & Times, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. ^_^ Also, I probably won't update every day until I get it finished. For now, I'm going to try and stick to a couple times a week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hitting the Pitch

**Chapter Two - Hitting the Pitch**

"Alright, Ashley, you'll be workin' with James for a bit. I need the rest of you to start running drills! I want everyone in top shape for our opening match next week! I know it's the Cannons, but we still need to start off the season with good momentum!" Oliver shouted at the group of assembled players. They had just finished warming up and were getting into the main part of practice. Jamie nodded and took to the air, coming to hover in front of the hoops as the chasers lined up not far off for shooting drills. It could get fairly repetitive and boring, but Coach Wood swore by the drill when it came to training Jamie. Though Vane, Jakes and Wills were known to get mischievous, coming up with various angles and moves to try and throw him off, occasionally placing bets or using a few jinxes when Coach wasn't looking.

"Say, Wood, you still up for going out tonight?" Wills asked, grinning. Jamie chuckled as the blonde man juggled the red quaffle in his hands. He had been pestering the keeper all summer to go out for drinks as they were two of the three remaining single ones on the team - the last being Elizabeth Jakes. Though he was reaching his mid-30s, Jamie was certain Wills would never settle down.

"Ehm, I suppose. Chris is still on for it," he shouted back. Wills' grin widened - if that was even possible.

"Good! It'll be a nice night out for the lads, then," he said.

"WILLS! QUITE YER JABBERIN' AND SHOOT THE DAMN QUAFFLE!" Oliver shouted from where he was talking to the beaters. Vane and Jakes started laughing, with Jakes nearly falling off her broom.

"Alright, alright, you old codger!" Wills shouted back before lining up for the shot. While Oliver was a strict coach, Friday practices - when they didn't have a match the following day - always seem to be a tad bit more relaxed. Wills whipped forward, quickly zig-zagging left and right, before sending the quaffle to the middle hoop. Jamie easily blocked it, tossing it over to Vane.

"Come on, Wills, give me something a bit harder than that," he shouted.

"And are you ever gonna grow up and settle down?" Jakes asked, tilting her head slightly to the right, her auburn ponytail swinging behind her.

"Never," Wills said as he pulled up behind her. "There are far too many ladies out there to settle on just one. Unless I finally manage to woo Pixie." Jamie laughed as Vane shot forward then spiraled towards the hoops before attempting a shot through the left hoop. Jamie easily stopped that one as well and tossed the quaffle to Jakes.

"Good luck with that. Even before she took up with Kingfisher, she was immune to your wiles," Jamie shouted.

"It's just a matter of time," Wills quipped back. "I'm in it for the long game, Wood. Mark my words, someday you'll be calling me brother-in-law."

"WILLS! THERE'S NO CHANCE IN HELL I'LL LET YOU MARRY MY DAUGHTER! NOW STOP TALKIN' AND GET TO WORK!" Oliver yelled again.

At the end of practice, the team took to the locker room. Jamie pulled his jersey off and was was starting to work on his pads when Wills jabbed him in the back with his wand on the way to his locker.

"Meet at your flat at half past eight?" Wills asked. Jamie turned and looked at him.

"Sounds good," he said, silently hoping he wouldn't regret going out with the chaser. While it was likely nothing major would happen, with Wills there was always a chance. If he wasn't flirting with some other bloke's girl, he was running his mouth - both activities which got him into a fair amount of trouble in the past.

"This has disaster written all over it," Ashley said with a smile as she pulled on her robe. "You should know better, Jamie." Jamie chuckled and shrugged.

"Suppose it wouldn't hurt to get out more - meet new people," he said. "'It's either that or spend Friday night at the flat with John and Daisy and half the Arrows."

"They still hanging out there all the time?" Vane asked. Jamie glanced at the dark-haired chaser and nodded as he wrapped a towel around his waist and started to head to the showers.

"It's like they all love to congregate around Pix," he said. "Can't seem to go a day without a few or all of them over."

"Maybe I should start hanging out at your flat more often," Wills shouted from the showers. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Not too keen on seeing your mug more often than I have to…" he said, walking in. Wills grinned.

"As I said, get used to it, Wood. Someday you'll be best man at mine and Daisy's wedding," he said. Jamie rolled his eyes again. What was he thinking by agreeing to go out with Wills?

* * *

Later that night, Chris and Jamie were waiting in the living room for Wills to arrive. Daisy and John were in the kitchen cooking while Kelly, Wright and Cunningham were lounging on the sofa, beers in hand. Bray had a date and Campbell's wife said he had already spent his allotted two nights a week out with the team.

"Where's Lucy?" Jamie asked, noting it was odd to see the Arrows captain without his girlfriend. Granted, as his cousin, Lucy had long been a fixture at the Wood flat before she started dating Kelly.

"Working late," he said. "Got deadline coming up."

"Things still going well with Dominique?" Jamie asked, looking at Cunningham.

"For the most part. She's been trying to get a special assignment, but they overlooked her again. Victoire took her out tonight to blow off some steam," he said. The Arrows chasers were closely watching some entertainment show. Jamie sighed and walked to the fridge. Wills wouldn't be there for another 20 minutes at least.

"Beer, Abbott?" he asked, looking over at Chris, who had been watching the show from one of the arm chairs in confusion. Coming from a pureblood family, he was still getting used to muggle entertainment.

"Sure," he responded, not taking his eyes from the screen as the three chasers started laughing hysterically, causing him to frown in confusion even more. Jamie chuckled to himself. The young auror had spent his first three years out of Hogwarts so dedicated to training and the job that he hadn't had much of a life. Now that he was through the worst of it and assigned to Teddy's team, his schedule had become much more relaxed, allowing him to become more social. Perhaps going out with Wills would be a good thing for all of them.

"No, you're supposed to put that in after the water boils," Daisy said, scowling at John. "It says so here." She pointed at an open cookbook.

"Daisy this is not like potions class. Putting the pasta in before it starts to boil isn't going to cause it to explode," John said.

"But it says-"

"Oi, would you two stop arguing? I'm starvin'!" Kelly shouted from the sofa. Both John and Daisy turned to glare at him.

"Remind me why I'm not allowed to jinx him?" Daisy asked.

"He's our captain," John replied.

"Not good enough," she said, reaching for her wand.

"Daisy…" Jamie warned as he grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Fine," she huffed and turned back to cooking. Jamie chuckled as he took in the disaster of the kitchen. While Daisy was getting pretty good - at least taste-wise - she still hadn't manage to cook without destroying half the kitchen. It was typically better when John helped as he would try to clean up while they went. Jamie walked over and held the beer out to Chris, standing next to the chair.

"Where are we going again?" Chris asked before taking a drink.

"Some new bar in the Alley," Jamie said. "This looks alright, yea? Not too casual or anything?" he asked while looking over at Daisy, who had paused in cooking to turn around and look over at her brother, her head tipped to the side. In the absence of Remus and Alan, Jamie had deferred to Daisy, who possessed more fashion sense than himself.

He was in a pair of dark wash jeans with a thin grey sweater over a white button-up shirt, and his nice corduroy sneakers. He wasn't sure what to wear, to be honest, considering he didn't go out often - not out to bars or clubs anyway. Normally it was just out with the team, siblings or other family to the same sports pub in the Alley. Dressing up there meant making sure he was wearing a clean t-shirt.

"I think it's fine," Daisy said after a moment. She turned back to cooking.

"Hoping to meet some chicks?" John asked with a grin. Daisy elbowed him.

"We don't like bein' called 'chicks'," she said emphatically, looking up at her boyfriend.

"My apologies," John said, smiling down at her then looked over at Jamie. "Are you two going out to become better acquainted with members of the opposite sex?" he asked more formally. Daisy rolled her eyes, causing Jamie to chuckle.

"I reckon that's Wills motive," he said. "He and I are the last two single ones on Puddlemere. Well, last two single blokes, anyway. Jakes and her guy broke up over the summer, though we're all waiting for them to get back together. Again."

"It's Wills, why else would he invite you out?," Daisy said, the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Or, it could all be part of my elaborate plan to convince you to marry me," Wills said as he walked into the apartment - dressed in his usual impeccable style that read famous quidditch player on the prowl - with a grin on his face. He stepped towards the kitchen and winked at Daisy. "How is my future wife today?" The redhead glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"Even if I wanted to, Da'll never let you marry me, Wills. He knows you too well," she said, continuing to cook.

"Don't worry, Pix. I'll win him over… eventually," Wills joked. John laughed and shook his head.

"Good to see you too, Wills," he said.

"Ah yes, the boyfriend. Hope things are good with you Kingfisher," Wills said. He then looked over to Jamie and Chris. "You lot ready?" Chris stood and finished his beer as Jamie nodded.

"Keep him out of trouble," Daisy said from the stove.

"Of course I will!" Wills said. Daisy looked up at him.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said, rolling her eyes. The Arrows chasers laughed from the sofa.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Jamie said as he and Chris walked up to Wills.

"Gentlemen, let's go!"

* * *

 **I've gotten almost half of the chapters down on paper, so thought I'd gift everyone with a new chapter. Hoping to get enough done over the weekend that I can start posting more often by next week. Still need to go through and clean and polish and make sure there are no consistency problems, but I'm happy with what I've got done so far. Helps that a couple of the chapters later in the story I actually wrote for _Life & Times_ and am just fixing them up to fit this one. _Playing with Fire_ is coming out much more quickly now, though mostly because I'm not including as many quidditch scenes in this one. I know, I know, but those were super hard to write in the last one and they aren't really important to the story. Plus rather than going until the end of the quidditch season, this story will end about halfway through the second half. **

**I might even be able to start work on _More Than Just a Pretty Face_ soon... At least planning out the specific chapters.**

 **twilightlover427: I'm glad you like it! I'll admit, it's been fun writing and developing some characters that were mostly on the sidelines in the other stories.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing and special thanks to the folks who followed and favorited the story - tinlawia, HannaNotHannah & JulPer12!**

 **Also thanks to the folks who have added me to their favorite/followed author lists - Savvy-Maddi and Hanalei!**


	3. Boys' Night Out

**Chapter Three - Boys' Night Out**

Wills grinned as the three men walked into the bar. It was already busy as loud music blared throughout it. It reminded Jamie of the Gryffindor common room with various large couches and sofas grouped together around low tables. Each table was illuminated by small, green study lamps. The walls were made of stone with large, wrought iron chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Paintings hung all around the room as well, interacting with the various patrons. The only thing that hadn't been in the Gryffindor common room were the large wood bar along the back and dance floor towards the front.

"Is this some sort of nostalgia concept place?" Chris asked as they followed Wills to a table.

"Looks an awful lot like the common room," Jamie replied. He looked around the ceiling and sure enough, banners from all four houses could be seen hanging from the ceiling.

"Buddy of mine opened this up a few weeks ago," Wills said as he flopped down on a sofa. Chris and Jamie followed, sitting on the sofa across from him. "Said he based it off his common room."

"Gryffindor?" Jamie and Chris asked simultaneously. Wills laughed and nodded.

"Always wondered what it looked like. Mum and Dad were surprised when I got sorted into Slytherin. Half the family were Gryffindor and the other half were Ravenclaw," he said.

"I always wondered that as well. You come off as more…" Jamie stopped, wondering just how to finish that sentence.

"Decidedly not Slytherin?" Wills finished for him with a grin.

"Well… yea," he said. Wills laughed.

"I am quite cunning," he said. At that moment a server walked up dressed in Hogwarts robes with a yellow and black tie. "Right then, a bottle of your finest firewhisky. And tell Rich that Bryan Wills is here." The server nodded and walked off.

"Taking the theme quite seriously," Jamie said, watching the server walk off. He looked around and noticed that all the houses were represented by the workers' uniforms, with the bartender dressed up in more formal robes - much like that a professor would wear. Wills shrugged as he looked at Jamie.

"It's paying off. Place is packed nearly every night," he said. "Had to reserve this table." He began to look around, scoping out the other people. "Now gentlemen, let's see just what's on offer tonight…"

"Please tell me that I'm not going to regret coming out tonight," Chris whispered to Jamie.

"Trust me, I'm trying to convince myself of the same thing," Jamie replied.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Jamie found himself laughing at Wills. They were working through the bottle and he was feeling a bit more relaxed and in the spirit after several drinks. Chris seemed to have loosened up as well. Wills had found three attractive witches on his way back from the loo and convinced them to join their table. Seeing as he and Jamie were star players for Puddlemere helped convince them.

"So what's it like playing for your dad?" a blonde witch - Veronica she had introduced herself as - asked Jamie. He shrugged.

"Not bad, though he's coached me my whole life so I was already used to it by the time I started on Puddlemere," he said honestly. "Chris here was actually on my team in Hogwarts. Tried to convince him to go professional, but he wanted to become an auror."

"Really?" a brunette - Joy - sitting next to Chris asked. He nodded and smiled, shooting a silent thanks to Jamie for making it seem as though he turned down offers. Truth be told, he hadn't received any.

"You lot were good even back then. I went to see the final their seventh when they managed a repeat of the Cup win. If we could get Pixie on the team, I dare say the League Cup would be ours every year," Wills said boisterously.

"I doubt you'll convince Daisy to leave the Arrows any time soon," Jamie commented. "Nilsson seems keen on holding on to her and she's pretty happy to stay."

"I think Daisy and John are absolutely the cutest couple in the League," another brunette sitting next to Wills said. "And that Coach Nilsson… he is a dream…" Wills grimaced slightly.

"I suppose if you like tall, blonde and silent," he said. The woman giggled and leaned into him.

"Ah, but I suppose it's good that I prefer tall, blonde and flirty," she said with a wink. Wills grinned and reached down for the bottle, pouring more into her nearly empty glass. Jamie smiled and rolled his eyes. He was certain Wills could charm a rock if he put enough effort into it.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Joy said, pulling Chris up. He shot Jamie a "help me" glance before she managed to drag him off. Wills' date followed suit, pulling him up and towards the dance floor, though he went willingly.

"You up for it?" Veronica asked, an eyebrow raised. Jamie laughed.

"To be honest, I'm not much a dancer," he said, taking another drink. Veronica nodded and looked towards the dance floor.

"Mind if I go?" she asked. Jamie motioned towards the others.

"It's fine. I'll be okay," he said with a smile. She nodded and took off. Jamie sat back on the sofa, taking a deep breath. He was grateful for the moment alone. The bar had only gotten busier since they arrived. Wills was right in that it was cashing in on the nostalgia. And truth be told, he wasn't too keen on Veronica and could tell neither was she keen on him, mostly only sitting and talking to him just because he was Jamie Wood.

"Jamie?" someone said from his left. Jamie sat up and looked over, surprised to see Lila. She was a bit more dressed up than when he ran into her on the street the other day - wearing a tight black dress that hit her at her knees and her makeup a bit heavier.

"Lila!" he said, smiling. She stepped over and sat next to him.

"Funny running into you," she said, placing her drink down on the table. Jamie looked towards the dance floor.

"Wills dragged me out," he said, pointing towards the quidditch player. Lila nodded.

"Friend of mine dragged me out as well," she said, motioning towards the bar where a young black woman with long dark hair was watching her, an amused look on her face. Lila motioned her over. "This is Maisie Zambini. Maisie, Jamie Wood."

"So I see," Maisie said, holding her hand out. Jamie shook it and then motioned for her to sit. "Famous keeper for Puddlemere United and son of Oliver Wood. I was in your sister's year. Slytherin."

"Ah, then you've got something in common with Wills," he said. She nodded.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Friends abandon you?" Lila asked, looking at the dance floor.

"I'm not much for dancing," he said. "Though apparently whoever Wills was trying to set me up with is…" Lila nodded, following Jamie's gaze to Veronica, who was currently wrapped around some other guy.

"Tough luck," she said with a shrug.

"Ah, it's fine," Jamie said, turning to look back at Lila. "I'm not very good at the whole 'picking up a girl at a bar' thing." Lila laughed, slightly tossing her head back.

"Why do I find that hard to believe? Considering who your brothers are," she said.

"Remus and Alan apparently got all the charm. Granted Remus is now happily taken and Alan.. well, I'm not sure what he's up to tonight," Jamie said. "Surprised he didn't come out with us, actually."

"I think he's here," Maisie said. "Saw him by the bar with some of the Wanderers." Jamie nodded and looked over at the bar. Sure enough Alan was there, whispering into some witch's ear, causing her to laugh. Broadmoor was standing nearby, talking with the seeker Ben Wiggins and a woman.

"So he is," Jamie said.

"Wait… is that Daisy's coach?" Lila said, pointing. Jamie followed her finger towards a small table in the corner. Sure enough, the tall Swedish coach was seated at a table, laughing, with a woman and another couple. He recognized the Kestrals' keeper and assumed the woman next to him was his wife. The other woman, he wasn't sure about though she looked familiar. She had been at the party after the final, but he could swear he recognized her from somewhere else.

"Yea… odd seeing him out. He didn't seem so social last season. Who's that with him?" he asked.

"It's the new Harpies' chaser - Julia Sorenson. Just transferred from the Kites," Lila said. "It was the team he coached on before moving to the Arrows." Jamie looked at her, impressed with her knowledge of international quidditch.

"Was that part of your research for last year," he asked, an eyebrow raised. Lila smiled and shook her head.

"Remember, I told you I've always been into quidditch. And that includes other leagues. Contrary to what you might believe, there is quidditch outside of the U.K.," she said matter-of-factly. "I grew up in France. We weren't all obsessed with the British and Irish League like everyone here." From across the table, Maisie snorted.

"Watch it, Jamie. She tends to get a bit high and mighty about her quidditch knowledge," she warned with a smile. Jamie chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked, leaning closer to Lila. She huffed slightly.

"You didn't even recognize one of the top chasers from the Scandinavian League," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I do happen to follow other leagues, I'll have you know," Jamie said straightening up. "Just couldn't recall her name."

"Do not get him started," Alan said, stepping up to the table and shoving Jamie over so he could sit next to him. "He'll be at it all night."

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Came out with some of the team. Forgot Wills was taking you and Chris out until I saw you a second ago. Thought I'd drop in and make sure you weren't scaring the ladies off," Alan said with a grin. He leaned across the table with his hand out. "Alan Wood." Maisie looked at his hand and smirked slightly before accepting it.

"Maisie Zambini," she said. "And I know who you are. I was in Daisy's year at Hogwarts. Everyone knew who you lot were." Alan grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Yea, when you weren't slaughtering everyone the pitch, you were pranking anyone and everyone in your near vicinity. Which thankfully for me, was mostly Gryffindors," she said.

"Ah, so you're not a Gryffindor," Alan said smoothly.

"Yea… I was a snake," she said.

"Finally! Another Slytherin! As much as I love hanging out with these blokes, it gets tiresome entertaining Gryffindors. Too fucking goody-goody… well, except for Remus and Alan," Wills said as he plopped down on the sofa next to Maisie.

"Where's Chris?" Jamie asked. "And what's-her-name?"

"Doing shots with his lady. Uh… Joy, I think. And unfortunately my lovely lady had to leave - early morning tomorrow," Wills said, reaching for his glass. "See you've been kept entertained."

"Ah, right. Wills, this is Lila Devereux and Maisie Zambini. Bryan Wills… though I don't think I've ever heard anyone call him Bryan," Jamie said. Wills grinned.

"Tell us, Lila, were you an insufferable Gryffindor as well?" Wills asked, sitting up. Lila laughed.

"I went to Beauxbatons," she said, allowing her accent to be a bit more pronounced.

"Ah… you're French," he said, glancing at Jamie. He winked, causing Jamie to roll his eyes.

"Well, I grew up in France with my godparents, but technically my parents are British," she said.

"And how do you know Jamie, here?" Wills asked. Jamie choked on his drink as Lila's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. She looked over at Jamie and Alan, then back at Wills. Alan smirked, waiting to see how she answered this one. Maisie couldn't hide a short laugh.

"Ehm, well… to be honest… I was…"

"She's a reporter," Jamie jumped in. "We…"

"Lila is Edith Shortbrush," Alan said, grinning, cutting both of their verbal fumblings off. "But before you say anything, we've sorted everything out."

Wills stared in shock at Alan, before turning to look at Lila, immediately suspicious of her.

"You're not using Jamie to ultimately get at Daisy, are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "That is my future wife, I'll have you know."

"No! Of course not! Alan is right. We spoke at length last spring and decided to let bygones be bygones," she said quickly. "And what?"

"Longstanding family joke - Wills thinks he's going to marry Pixie even though he doesn't stand a chance in hell," Alan offered. Wills looked from Lila to Jamie, who was blushing furiously.

"Very well… but I'm keeping an eye on you," he said.

* * *

As with most situations, the atmosphere began lightening as the group consumed more alcohol. Though Wills would still randomly watch Lila as though he didn't trust her completely. By the time it came to leave, he had had enough to drink that he returned to his normal, boisterous, flirtatious self - mainly throwing his wiles at Maisie. Chris and his date had returned to the table and they had worked through another bottle with the help of Broadmoor and his date, who walked over after he noticed Alan missing. It was a tight squeeze, though Jamie honestly didn't mind being squeezed next to Lila, even if his brother was on the other side.

They stood together outside the bar after finishing the last bottle while various members of the group discussed where to go next.

"I think I'm just going to head home. I've got a story due that I'm not quite finished with yet," Lila said.

"Spoil sport," Wills said.

"All work and no play, is that one," Maisie said, smirking from next to Wills. "Let's go to that new club that opened. I know the doorman."

"Of course, milady," Wills said with a bow. "You coming, Jamie?" Jamie looked at the group and then over at Lila.

"Actually, I think I'm going to call it a night as well," he said.

"Boo! We don't have practice tomorrow," Wills bellowed. Jamie shrugged and smiled, running his hands through his hair.

"I've got to help Daisy with some potions tomorrow. And you know I don't dance," he said. Wills rolled his eyes.

"Fine, off with you then," he said, dismissing the keeper. The loud group moved off down the street. Jamie turned to look at Lila.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked, feeling emboldened by the alcohol. Lila smiled.

"Alright then" she said. The two started walking down the street in the opposite direction. "So… that went well." Jamie glanced at her. "I think I may have won Wills over there in the end." Jamie chuckled.

"Give him enough to drink and you can convince him of anything," Jamie said. "Except that he'll never marry Daisy." Lila nodded.

"So do you really have to help Daisy tomorrow, or was this just a ruse to walk me home?" she asked.

"I do actually have to help her, but more than that, I can only handle so much of Wills and clubs," he said. Lila laughed softly.

"I can understand that. Maisie was right when she said I tend to be all work and no play. While I enjoy going out from time to time, only in small doses," she said.

"Been getting a lot of work lately?" he asked. She nodded.

"Quidditch Monthly offered me a full-time position shortly after I last saw you, actually," she said. "I got lucky in that they are not aware of my alter ego. But as the newest writer, they seem to enjoy bogging me down with all the mundane articles that no one else wants."

"That's good," he said. "I hope you do well there."

"Means I'll probably be spending a lot of time at matches and such. You'll be seeing a lot more of me," she said. Jamie smiled.

"I like the sound of that," he said. Lila blushed slightly, stopping outside a nice, white building.

"This is me," she said, pointing towards the gate and walkway leading to one of the townhouses. Jamie looked up at building and then down at Lila.

"I had fun tonight," he said. Lila nodded and glanced down at her shoes, suddenly acting a bit shy.

"I did as well. Nice to run into you," she said, glancing up at him. Jamie nodded.

"Ehm… if you're free next week, maybe we could meet again? This time intentionally," he said, his cheeks flushing slightly. Lila smiled and looked up at him.

"I'd like that," she said.

"Good," Jamie said, grinning. "I'll owl you tomorrow, then?" Lila nodded. Jamie shifted slightly, not sure what to do. He wasn't emboldened enough to kiss her, but he didn't think a hand shake would suffice.

Jamie took a deep breath and then grabbed her hand, lifting it up and kissing it as he looked at her. Lila's eyes widened as a faint blush came over her face.

"Until next time," he said. Lila smiled and nodded.

"You sure your brothers got all the charm?" she asked as he straightened up. Jamie laughed softly.

"I suppose I got some," he admitted. Lila nodded.

"Well, good night then," she said, turning and walking through the gate. She glanced back and waved at him before going in. Jamie took a deep breath and started walking down the street, deciding he could use the fresh air.

He was suddenly looking forward to next week.

* * *

 **Totally didn't intend to post another chapter so soon, but got a lot done tonight so thought, why not? And plus, I'm kind of happy about these chapters and I wanted to share them. Also, I'm seriously tempted to do a side story/short/oneshot on Wills. He's so lovable and fun... Still trying to figure out his full story beyond just comic relief and a side character. I think there could be something there...**

 **As always, thank you for reading! And thanks to new follower/fave DoodleBugNY!**


	4. Locker Room Talk

**Chapter Four - Locker Room Talk**

Jamie grunted slightly as he continued working through the set of sit-ups his father had the team doing the following Monday. He had the first string and reserves together going through drills and warm-ups on the field before they went to their respective pitches and hit the air.

"Keep going!" Oliver shouted, walking up and down the line of players, watching.

"So… you planning to meet up again with your lady?" Wills huffed from next to him. Jamie laughed shortly, glancing at his father.

"Yea… owled her Saturday. Going out the day after the Cannons game," he said.

"What? Jamie Wood? Going on a date?" Ashley said from the other side of the keeper.

"Get this, it's with that reporter," Wills added. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"The one who went after Daisy?" Ashley asked, glancing at him.

"Can't keep your mouth shut, can you Wills?" Jamie muttered.

"Stop talking and work!" Oliver shouted, walking down to the three, glaring at them.

The three players went silent as they finished the situps. Jamie wiped his brow as he sat up and looked over at Ashley, who was studying him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jamie?" she asked softly.

"She's not all bad. And that was last year. We've moved on," he said, standing.

"Helps she's easy on the eyes," Wills said, standing next to him.

"I'm serious, Jamie. She tried to destroy Daisy last year. What if she's just using you?" Ashley whispered furiously as they walked over to retrieve their brooms.

"I highly doubt she could be that devious," Jamie scoffed.

"You never know, mate. Women can get pretty devious when they've got revenge on their mind. That's what this was ultimately all about, wasn't it?" Wills said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING? IS THIS GOSSIP HOUR? IT'S BLOODY QUIDDITCH, NOW GET UP IN THE AIR!" Oliver bellowed as he walked up to the three.

"Yes, coach," they said in unison before hopping on their brooms and gliding up in the air.

"GO THROUGH THE NEW DRILLS AND THEN WE'LL START ON PLAYS! I WANT THAT NEW DEFENSE DOWN!" Oliver shouted from the ground with the help of a sonorous charm. Jamie gripped his broom and watched as the chasers lined up.

Time to get his mind into the game. Their first game was coming up and he knew he needed to be in his best form.

* * *

"Good work today! I'll see you lot on the field same time tomorrow. And then the day after that, we've got the first match against the Cannons," Oliver said. "Go home. Rest. Come back ready to play tomorrow." The team nodded and started moving towards the locker room.

"A word, Jamie," Oliver said. Jamie nodded and stepped over to his father while the rest of the team kept moving. "What was that I heard earlier? About you taking Lila out on a date?"

Jamie cleared his throat and looked at his father. Of course he overheard. And of course he would say something.

"I am," he said. Oliver nodded, looking at his son.

"Well… I just… Are you sure?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern. Jamie sighed.

"Thought we got passed this. Was all that talk about second chances just talk?" he asked. Oliver was silent a few moments.

"No, it wasn't. I just… I'm not sure about how I feel about her getting too close to us after everything last year. I mean be nice to her, call off the investigation… not bloody invite her into the family," he said. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"She's not out to get us," he said. "She's got a new job that she's excited about. She seems… different. Not to mention, I would have seen something by now if she was." Oliver nodded and looked away.

"Still not sure about it… Let me talk to Teddy, see if he could look into her-"

"Merlin, Dad. No. The feud is over. She's not out to destroy Daisy or us. She just wants to get on with her life. Leave it be. Not to mention, I'm not in Hogwarts anymore," Jamie said, starting to walk to the locker room.

"I'm not done here, Jamie Frederick Wood," Oliver bellowed.

"I know. But I am. See you tomorrow, Coach," he said, continuing to walk. He didn't stop until he was in the locker room, pulling his locker open with a bit more force than usual.

"Take it the talk with Dad didn't go well," Wills chirped from the other side of the room.

"Now I understand why Daisy says he drives her mad," Jamie said. "You'd think I was 15 in Hogwarts again."

"He's just looking out for you," Ashley said.

"And from what I remember, that reporter was a right piece of work," Truffle said. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Look, she had a hard time of it growing up," Jamie said.

"Oh, so now you're on her side?" Jakes said, placing one hand on her hip as she turned to look at Jamie. "Have you taken too many bludgers to the head, Jamie Wood? You can't trust her."

"She did try to destroy your sister last year," Vane said, coming up to stand next to Jakes.

"And that's over - she's apologized," Jamie said.

"We're just looking out for you, Jamie. And you know we all see Daisy as a little sister," Ashley said, concern evident in her dark eyes.

"Just bugger off, the lot of you. Bad enough my family likes to meddle," Jamie said, grabbing his shower things and moving towards the shower room.

"For the record, I think she seems lovely," he heard Wills say loudly.

"Shut up, Wills. No one asked you," Ashley replied.

"And I don't see Pixie as a little sister. That's my-"

"Future wife, we got it. Shut up, Wills."

* * *

The flat was oddly quiet when Jamie got home. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad for once to have some peace. He walked over, dropping his bag on the floor and flopped down on the sofa.

"That you, Jamie?" he heard Daisy call from the library. He looked up, seeing a bright red bun pop over the balcony.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"If it were Remus and Alan, they'd be talking non-stop," she replied. Jamie sighed as he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. She walked over to him, holding out a bottle. "Try this. Just finished."

"What is it?" Jamie asked, sitting up and staring at it cautiously.

"For Merlin's sake, it's just Mum's potion for sore muscles," she said, rolling her eyes. Jamie accepted it and took a sip. Immediately all the soreness from practice disappeared.

"Works," he said, flopping back down on the sofa. Daisy stared at him a moment before walking over and sitting in an armchair.

"Want to talk about it?" she said.

"How'd you know? Haven't developed the ability to read minds, have you?" he asked. Daisy chuckled.

"No. Just your face and demeanor. What's bothering you?" she asked. Jamie sighed.

"Dad and the whole team," he replied. "They all seem a bit upset that I'm taking Lila out on a date this week." Daisy's eyebrows shot up.

"A date?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. "Didn't realize it was getting that serious." Jamie looked at her.

"Just a date. We're not getting married. I ran into her at the bar Friday night and we seemed to hit it off," he said. Daisy nodded. "You aren't going to tell me how bad an idea this is too, are you?"

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be taking her out if I did," he replied. Daisy seemed lost in thought a bit.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with it," she said finally. "As long as you feel you can trust her, then I suppose I do as well."

"Would you mind telling that to the rest of the world so they can get off my back," Jamie asked. Daisy chuckled.

"Well… she did try to destroy my reputation and career last year," she said. "While she and I have made our amends, I can understand why everyone else is less than thrilled."

"Why were you so willing to just forget everything?" he asked. "Because of her past?" Daisy thought a moment and then nodded.

"Yea, I suppose. Figured anyone who grew up like her - feeling unloved and hated - deserves a another chance to be around the right sort," she said.

"That's very noble of you," he said. Daisy shrugged.

"You never know what could happen," she said softly. Her thoughts drifted to her mother, her back covered in scars. How finding Harry and her father had changed her life for the better. "Maybe all she needs is one person to give her a chance." Jamie watched Daisy, wondering just where her mind was in that moment.

He took a peek, seeing only their mother.

"What's this to do with Mum?" he asked suddenly. Daisy's eyes flicked over to him.

"Out of my head, Jamie," she said seriously. "It's between me and Mum." Jamie nodded and laid back down on the sofa.

"Thanks for the support," he said with a sigh. Daisy laughed softly.

"It's not often you decide to ask someone out on a date. Might be your only opportunity at a love life," she said, pushing herself out of the arm chair. "Your turn to do dinner tonight. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Jamie asked.

"Making sure we don't all die from quidditch injuries," she called over her shoulder. Jamie chuckled.

"Very well."

* * *

 **I can now say I've got over half the book written, though I need to work on cleaning stuff up and fleshing some things out. But this means I should be able to post fairly often and regularly. And thankfully now, the detail's of Dom's story are starting to come together as they'll tie into this one.**

 **twilightlover427: Haha, yea, figured it could be fun. There is an explanation for that and I get into. I have to admit, that was one thing that I realized could completely throw off everything so had to get creative. All it would take is one dip into Lila's mind and he could see everything - which obviously makes for a boring story. So, hopefully what I came up with is believable and fits.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and special thanks to new follower, satanniel!**


	5. Would the Real Lila Please Stand Up?

**Chapter Five - Would the Real Lila Please Stand Up?**

Lila moved around the kitchen, checking on the pasta sauce that was simmering in the pan on the stove.

"So… how are things going with Operation Wood?" Maisie said, glancing up from the magazine she was browsing through while perched at the bar.

"Working on it," Lila said, stirring the sauce.

"You like him," Maisie said, smirking. Lila looked over at her friend.

"Maise, we've been over this. He's just a means to an end," she said, huffing slightly. She had to admit. Jamie Wood was handsome. And sweet. He had a certain vulnerability that his brothers lacked. But she couldn't lose sight of what was at stake. She needed him to help her get her father out of Azkaban. And then after that… find some way to rip the Woods apart.

"Right, right. Get Jamie Wood to convince Mummy and Daddy Wood to put in a good word at Azkaban for your dad," Maisie muttered. "How long you have to string dear loverboy along?" Lila shrugged.

"The hearing is early December, so don't have much time," she said.

"I suppose if you have to snog someone you don't really care about for a few months, you could do worse than Jamie Wood," Maisie said, looking up at Lila. Lila smiled.

"He is rather dishy, is he not?" she said. "And I'm fairly certain he's already falling for me." Maisie shook her head.

"You are rather devious, Lila," she said. Lila smirked.

"Like father, like daughter," she said.

"How is your dad?" Maisie asked. Lila sighed.

"He's doing a bit better. Had a bit more color the last time I visited. I've been sending him books to help pass the time," she said.

"Mum said she's thinking about visiting," Maisie said. Lila stopped cooking and looked at her in shock.

"Really now?" she asked. Maisie nodded.

"They are cousins, after all," she said. "I think she doesn't really believe he's changed and wants to see for herself before he's welcomed back into the Parkinson fold."

"How's your uncle?" Lila asked. Maisie shrugged.

"Fair, from last I heard. Still in the U.S. exiled from the rest of the family," she said boredly. Lila nodded and turned back to cooking, allowing her thoughts to wander a bit. She thought back to the night at the bar. She actually hadn't planned to run into Jamie - Maisie had dragged her out, insisting she needed more fun in her life and a night off from work. It was a matter of luck that they happened to run into Jamie.

She smiled slightly, thinking back to how nervous he had seemed when they reached her building. Part of her was looking forward to seeing him again. It was almost cute the way he had kissed her hand before leaving, rather than going for a more daring kiss. She wondered if he would try to kiss her for real after their next date. She wouldn't mind that too much, she thought.

"I know that look," Maisie said. Lila looked over at her confused.

"What look?" she asked.

"The look that says 'I'm thinking of Jamie Wood right now and not as a means to an end,'" Maisie said, smirking. Lila turned back to the stove, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Maisie sighed.

"Don't get in over your head, Lila," she warned.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing," she said quickly.

"You said you knew what you were doing last time as well. And look how that turned out. You got fired and the Woods were unscathed," she said. Lila didn't turn around.

"That was because I was working with that imbecile Hardwick. This will work," she insisted.

"You did one thing right by dropping him. And this will only work as long as you don't fall for Jamie," Maisie said.

"I'm not falling for him," Lila said, looking over at her friend and cousin. "There's no way I could fall for Jamie Wood. Please. He's… way too… good."

"Famous last words," Maisie said with a smirk. To be honest, she wasn't particularly invested in Lila's whole scheme to get back at the Woods. Maisie thought it a waste of time and was secretly hoping her cousin did fall for the handsome quidditch player. It would be the most interesting twist in the dramatic saga known as Lila Devereux's life. Lila shook her head.

"Seriously, Maisie. This will work," she insisted. "First I'm going to get my father out of Azkaban. And then I'm going to destroy the Woods."

"And just how do you expect to do that?" Maisie asked.

"Not sure at the moment, but I'll figure something out," Lila said. "Once they've accepted me, I'm sure I'll find something I can use against them."

"Is that why you chose Jamie?" Maisie asked.

"Of course. He's the most sensitive out of the three. And the most naive. Should be easy to manipulate," she said. Maisie sighed and looked back down at her magazine.

"Whatever you say," she murmured.

A peck on the kitchen window that looked out over the back garden interrupted the two women. Lila looked over and noticed an owl sitting on the sill. She walked over and opened it, accepting the envelope. The owl turned and flew off, as Lila studied it while walking across the kitchen. She recognized the official seal from Azkaban.

"It's from father," she said, sucking in her breath. She opened it and pulled out the letter. As he had made progress in his program, he had been given letter writing privileges and tended to write once a week. "Can you take over with the food?" Maisie nodded and moved to stand in front of the stove as Lila walked into the front sitting room and sat on the sofa.

 _Dear Lila,_

 _It was good to see you again last week. I look forward to your visits. They and your letters are definitely among the few bright spots in this dark place. As well as the books you send and bring._

 _Things here are the same. I'm continuing in the rehabilitation program. The director said that I continue to be making the most progress of all the former Death Eaters taking part. It has been eye-opening. I wish I could go back in time and undo all the bad that I have done. Especially if it could have saved you from a difficult life._

 _I know that I say this a lot, but I feel like I cannot say it enough. I have been a horrible father. I hope that I can make up for it once I am released. I know I don't deserve to be let back out into the world after what I've done, but I don't plan to waste whatever second chance I may get. I am forever grateful for your help. Finding a good solicitor and helping me with my early release. I hope that it all goes well and in a few months, we can sit down together, having these conversations in person, rather than through letters or with guards present._

 _Perhaps we can catch some quidditch matches as well. I admit that I miss it._

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Tell me about the stories you're working on. I want to hear everything about your life._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Father, Marcus Flint_

Lila took a deep breath and wiped at a stray tear from her face. She looked over the letter again and then up at the various photos on her wall. They were her mother's old photos - from when times were happier. She had found them in a trunk up in the attic shortly after she had moved in and carefully hung them up on the walls. Her father featured in a lot of them. She stood and walked over, looking at one that was just the two. Her mother, who had the same dark hair and hazel eyes as Lila, gazing lovingly up at her father.

Marcus Flint scowled at the camera, his grey eyes dark and menacing while he sneered, something that seemed common in most of the photographs she had of him. In fact, she couldn't recall if she had even seen him smile in any of them. He had definitely seemed to have a chip on his shoulder.

But he had smiled the first time she went to visit him. He hadn't known much about her - she was an infant when he had been caught. But that first visit, when he had seen her face for the first time, he seemed to glow with happiness, commenting on how much she looked like her mother. And how that was good thing. He said that he thought fondly of her still.

She took a deep breath, wiping at more tears.

"Don't worry, Father, I'll get you out. And then I'll get revenge on the family who took you away from me."

* * *

 **And here is the first look at the new Marcus Flint and a peek into Lila's plans. It's a bit odd for me to go back and edit these chapters as I post them since I'm in the middle of writing chapter 19 and things have most definitely progressed between this chapter and then...**

 **infinityneverlasts: Haha! I'm sure Oliver would have a coronary if Wills and Daisy were to some day actually marry. Though it could be fun... Might keep that in mind as I finish Daisy's sequel. ^_^**

 **twilightlover427: Lila is a very complex, complicated character to write. Even when I write the scenes where she is scheming or cold, I can't completely hate her or make her completely evil. There will definitely be some soul-searching and such with her. The trick with this story has been finding balance with Lila. As in, she's the bad guy, but she's not completely bad. And I suppose I like the idea that people can change if they are given the chance. Hopefully I was able to do that, though I suppose it won't be apparent until I post more chapters...**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to new followers/faves Raider09!**


	6. First Date

**Chapter Six - First Date**

Jamie stood in front of the mirror in his room, fidgeting with his clothes. He had used some of Daisy's heavy duty bruise cream the night before to get rid of a nasty mark he got in the game yesterday against the Cannons. One of the beaters tried to take him out with a bludger to the head. While he ducked in time to miss getting a horrible black eye, he still had a bit of shiner on his jaw. There was still a tinge of green, but for the most part the cream had gotten rid of it. Daisy was starting to turn into a better potionmaster than their mother when it came to tonics, creams and such for injuries.

He was nervous. But he thought he looked decent enough. He had spent forever working on his hair before giving up and asking Daisy to do it. He then made her swear she'd never mention it to Alan, Remus or John - going as far to have her swear an oath that if she told, her face would break out into pimples and a nasty rash for several weeks.

"JAMIE! YOU LOOK FINE! YOU'LL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET A BLOODY MOVE ON!" Daisy shouted from the kitchen. He sighed and stepped out of his room, grabbing his wand and wallet off the dresser on the way and sliding them into his pockets.

"My… don't you look nice," Remus called from the sofa. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you at the flat for once," Jamie said. "Beginning to think you live at Laura's."

"After Pix reminded me for the fifth time to use a silencing charm, thought maybe we'd give you lot a break," Remus said, grinning cheekily. "I wouldn't forget if you intend to bring Lila back-"

"I'm not bringing Lila back to the flat," Jamie said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"He's a gentleman like that," Daisy said from the stove.

"Nah, he's just nervous about finally being deflowered," Alan joked, walking into the living room and flopping on the sofa next to Remus with a grin on his face.

"Merlin, shut up you prat. Can't you tell Jamie's already nervous enough without your bollocks? Besides, we all know he was deflowered years ago," Daisy said, turning to frown at her brothers, who were laughing from the living room. Jamie sighed and turned to the corridor.

"I'm off then," he said, waving behind him. Even if things continued progressing with Lila, he wouldn't bring her to the flat just to save her from the annoyance of his brothers.

"WE WON'T WAIT UP FOR YOU!" Alan shouted.

"DON'T FORGET TO BE SAFE!" Remus yelled after him.

"Would you both shut up!" Daisy then yelled, which was followed by a shout and loud thumps. Jamie glanced back, seeing Remus leaping behind one of the arm chairs taking cover while Alan was on the floor, sporting a pig's snout. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Was that really necessary, Pix?!"

"If you're gonna keep being daft, it is."

* * *

Jamie apparated to the gate in front of Lila's townhouse and took a deep breath before pushing it open and making his way down the path. He knocked on the front door and then stepped back, waiting. He heard the clattering of heels against wood floors and then suddenly, the door flew open and Lila appeared, smiling.

"Let me grab my purse," she said, before turning to grab something from behind the door. She then stepped out and shut the door behind her, looking up at Jamie with a smile. "Ready." He offered his arm, which caused Lila to laugh softly before accepting it.

"You look great," Jamie said. There was something about Lila's style that he couldn't get enough of - how everything seemed tailored, pressed and in place. It was a far cry from most of the women in his life, who tended to go for comfortable over stylish. Even tonight, Lila was wearing these tall, spiky black heels and Jamie wasn't even sure how she walked in them.

"Thank you," Lila replied. "So, where are we headed to?"

"Thought maybe we'd try muggle London tonight," he said with a smile. Lila's eyes widened. She didn't spend much time outside the wizarding world and the thought of leaving Diagon Alley seemed a bit nerve-wracking. But she took a deep breath and smiled at him, donning her cool and confident persona.

"Sounds fascinating… lead the way," she said. Once they had reached outside Lila's gate, they stopped and Lila gripped his arm, preparing herself to apparate. With a pop they disappeared, then reappeared in an alley. Lila looked up, seeing the crowds of people rushing down the street.

"Come on, this way," Jamie said, leading her out of the alley and down the sidewalk. Lila looked around, taking in the sight of muggle London, allowing it's frenetic energy and noise to soak in.

"It _is_ fascinating," she said, looking around.

"Do you not come out into muggle London much?" Jamie asked, taking in her excited reaction as they walked down the street.

"Not really. In France we lived in a large manor near a wizarding village. Once I came back to England, I moved into my mother's old home - which she left to me - and worked for the Prophet, so there really was no need for me to leave the wizarding world," she said, looking up at him. "Not to mention, I tend to apparate most places. What about you?"

"Well, Mum, as you know, is muggleborn and spent a good chunk of her life living among muggles. So we've always had a bit of muggle things in our daily life," Jamie said. "Part of that was taking us to the cinema often as children. Sometimes I'd go with Mum and Daisy to a muggle concert. Our parents wanted to make sure we used to it."

"Not to mention you had to go through the middle of it to get to Hogwarts, no?" Lila asked. Jamie smiled and nodded again.

"Right. We had to use King's Cross to get to Hogwarts," he said. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at an old, stately building. "Here we are." Leading Lila in, they walked to a group of elevators and took one up all the way to the top of the tall building. When the doors opened, Lila's eyes widened again.

Apparently Jamie Wood did know how to impress a girl.

The entrance to the restaurant was solid gold and art deco, looking as though they could have stepped back in time. Jamie stepped up to a smartly dressed hostess - who looked him up and down appreciatively and not so discreetly - and smiled.

"Reservation for Jamie Wood," he said. She looked down at her chart and then back up at the quidditch player.

"Ah yes, you will be in the Blue Room. Follow me, Mr. Wood," she said, sweetly. Lila frowned slightly, noticing the woman was swinging her hips a bit more than necessary as she led them to their table. She looked up at Jamie, and noticed that he was too busy staring at the solid gold ceiling rather than noticing the woman in front of them. Looking around the room, Lila noticed the walls were blue, as were the tables and booths, with gold details here and there. Each table was illuminated by its own vintage lamp.

It was impressive to say the least.

"Here we are. Your server will be along shortly," the hostess said as she set two leather bound menus down on the table, smiled and walked away.

"How did you find this place? It's really something," Lila asked as she sat and picked up the menu. Jamie shrugged.

"Alan suggested it. He's been here a few times before," Jamie said, picking up his own menu.

"I take it with different women," Lila said, glancing at him with a bit of twinkle in her eye.

"Most likely, knowing him," he replied. The two spent a few moments looking over the menu before the server arrived to take their orders. As she walked away with the menus, Jamie looked over at Lila, feeling a bit nervous suddenly without the menu there to keep his hands and eyes preoccupied.

"How was your day?" Lila asked, relieving him of the chore of frantically coming up with something to talk about.

"The usual. Just practice. Coach went a bit easy on us since we had a match yesterday," he said.

"Right. The Cannons. I was in the media box. That was a close call with the bludger hit. Though, I can barely tell you were injured," Lila said, leaning over to studying his jawline.

"Daisy's gotten good at her creams," Jamie said. "Managed to get most of it gone."

"Must be nice having a potion master in the house," Lila said with a smile.

"You've no idea," Jamie said. "With all four of us in the League, someone's got an injury nearly every other day it seems."

"I'd assume as much with you playing keeper and Daisy as seeker. They seem to be the positions that get targeted most," Lila said, as the server walked up with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She deftly poured it, leaving the wine bottle sitting on the table.

"You'd be surprised. More often than not, it's Remus or Alan coming home with a broken nose or missing tooth that Daisy's got to regrow," he said. Lila furrowed her brow slightly.

"I've hardly ever seen them get hit in the games I've seen," she said. Jamie laughed.

"It's because they take all the hits in practice. Diggle's a former beater himself and has developed a specific training regime for them. It works so well that they rarely ever get hit in actual matches," Jamie said. "But they do take a lot of bludgers in training."

"Well… that's interesting," she said before taking a sip of her wine. "What about you? Any special training for Puddlmere's star keeper?" Jamie blushed slightly.

"Just a lot of drills for the most part," he said. "Repetition is the key to muscle training… or so Coach says. Secretly, I used to wish I could play seeker, especially after Daisy got older and started training hardcore. She always seemed to have all the fun - doing flips and loops and such."

"I don't think your… physique would have helped you there," Lila said, giggling slightly.

"No, that's for sure. It's just right for a keeper, though," he said, smiling. "Did you ever think about playing?" Lila sighed.

"I wanted to. But my godparents refused to buy me a broom and I was never really good enough. I tried out a few times at school. Chaser. But never made it," she said. Lila rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, tilting her head slightly. "Some of us were just never meant to be quidditch players."

"I'm sure you're not that bad. Maybe not good enough to go pro, but could get you in the air at the pitch at my parents' house for a pick-up game," Jamie said. Lila's eyes flickered to him.

"Play a pick-up game? At your parents' house? Are you sure I would be welcomed there," she asked softly. Without thinking, Jamie reached across the table and took Lila's hand. She sat up, feeling something zip up her arm and through the rest of her body.

"To be honest, I don't really care what they think at the moment," Jamie said earnestly. "I think… you're one of the first women that I've found I can be comfortable around. And I'd like to see where this could go." Lila smiled and dropped her other hand on top of his.

"I would as well," she said.

The two continued talking throughout the rest of dinner and into drinks. Jamie apparated them across the city to a rooftop bar where they could sit on a balcony and look out over the cityscape. Lila found it breathtaking.

She didn't think she had ever laughed that much in awhile, finding that she did actually enjoy Jamie Wood's company. He wasn't a comedian or prankster like Remus. Or sauve like Alan. But he had his own brand of casual humor that she found endearing. More than once throughout the night, she looked up at him wondering how it was he was still single.

Of course, Jamie caught her the few times she thought that, looking away and blushing slightly, before feeling a bit guilty and wondering when he should tell her about his gift. It wasn't something he let just anyone know and at the moment, things were still very new with Lila. He decided the first date was not the time, though he would try and allow her thoughts privacy as much as he could until the time he did decide to tell her. It seemed like a good compromise in his mind.

Soon enough, it was late and the two were walking through Diagon Alley towards Lila's home, Jamie's arm wrapped around her waist.

"How on earth did you and your brothers even make it through school? Seems to me you spent all your time either playing quidditch, getting into trouble or pestering your sister," Lila asked as she laughed and looked up at him. Jamie shrugged.

"Suppose it was a bit of a miracle. We were all good at different subjects so would help out the others with homework. Though Daisy ended up helping all of us with transfiguration. And our headmistress seemed to have a soft spot for us - think it's 'cause she had one for dad when he was a Hogwarts," he said. "And well, Mum taught potions there a bit before we were born and she was friends with the headmistress."

"Is there anyone your parents aren't familiar or friends with?" Lila asked.

"Ehm… sure there are some…" Jamie said, frowning slightly as he thought. Lila laughed loudly.

"It was a joke, Jamie," Lila said. Jamie smiled down at her. Much faster than Jamie would have liked, they found themselves in front of Lila's gate. They came to a stop and Lila turned to face Jamie, finding her heart starting to race a bit.

" _Keep your wits about you,"_ she thought as she smiled up at him, hoping to cover her pounding heart.

Little did she know, but Jamie was attempting to hide his own nerves and racing heart.

"I have a lot of fun tonight," Lila said. "You have surprised me, Jamie Wood." Jamie shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Just thought maybe you'd like to try something a bit different," he said, smiling down at her. Lila took a deep breath and stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips across Jamie's cheek.

"Well, I do hope this becomes a regular thing," she said softly.

"I assure you, it will," Jamie said before bending down and kissing Lila properly, which completely shocked the witch, to say the least. To be honest, Jamie ended up surprising himself, making the split decision to go for a full kiss the second he felt her lips brush across his cheek.

After a few moments, Jamie let go of Lila and and straightened up. She stared up at him, a dazed smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Lila," he said, stepping back.

"Goodnight, Jamie," she replied before turning and stepping through the gate. She continued to glance back at him as she made her way down the path. She looked back one more time, smiling and waving, before disappearing into the house.

Jamie then disapparated home, a giant grin on his face the whole time.

* * *

"You're home a bit earlier than expected," Remus said from the armchair, watching as Jamie walked into the house, still smiling. "Though from that smile, I take it things went well with Ms. Devereux." Jamie walked over to the fridge and got a beer before walking over and sitting on the arm of the sofa. Daisy and John were sprawled out there with Remus and Alan taking up the chairs.

"It did go very well. She loved the restaurant," Jamie said, looking at Alan.

"Knew she would. For some reason a lot of women love that whole art deco/1920s vibe," he said. "Plus the food is amazing."

"And the rooftop was a good call. Said it was quite romantic," Jamie said, looking at Remus.

"It's Laura's favorite," he said with a grin.

"And, she loved the stories from Hogwarts," Jamie said, looking down at Daisy.

"Told you embarrassing stories from your childhood were good icebreakers," Daisy said, smiling at her brother.

"So, you're going to see her again?" John asked, the only one of the group not currently smiling at Jamie. The keeper nodded, looking down at his friend.

"I think so," he said, still smiling. John sighed as Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Am I think only one who thinks this is a seriously bad idea?" he asked, looking around. "People don't just change overnight."

"It's been months," Daisy said, sitting up. "People can change over a few months." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Not like that," he said, turning to face her.

"Look, I think we should just give the lass a chance," Alan said, trying to calm them down before the two entered a shouting match.

"Exactly. And, Jamie's a grown man. He is perfectly capable of deciding who he wants to date," Daisy said matter-of-factly.

"Yea, but doesn't necessarily mean that he should date them," John retorted.

"Could be worse," Remus chimed in.

"Worse how?" John asked. Remus shrugged.

"Dunno. Just saying there could be worse things than Jamie dating Lila Devereux," he said.

"And may I remind you lot that I'm still present," Jamie said, finally grabbing their attention. "Look, I know it'll take some getting used to. But trust me, I'm not rushing headfirst into something blindly." He looked down at John. "You'll just need to trust me on this." John stared at the keeper a moment before sighing.

"Fine. But be cautious," he said, giving his friend a concerned look.

"Do not worry about me…"

* * *

 **Another chapter down... I'm sooo close to finishing all the writing on this one (which has shocked the hell out of me... seriously I don't know how I've written this quickly before) but definitely think the latter chapters are going to need some editing and finetuning before I post them. I'll still keep up with posting every day for now, though I might take a bit of a break after this one. I can feel that I'm starting to get a little burnt out and I don't want to end up writing and posting something half-assed or rushed.**

 **But yes, I felt like it needed some Wood sibling shenanigans to lighten things up. The story gets pretty angsty and dramatic towards the second half, so I tried to squeeze in as much lightheartedness in the beginning as I could. I think it's partially the mood I've been in lately. I ended up writing a oneshot about how Oct. 31 affects Iris and Harry just to get it out of my system and didn't turn all of this one into an angst-riddled dramafest.**

 **Anywho, as always, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this!**


	7. Family Judgment

**Chapter Seven - Family Judgement**

Jamie sat at the table, waiting as his mother finished sending all the dishes over from the stove. Remus and Alan were loudly teasing Daisy about John, while their father sat looking over the Prophet, shooting amused looks at his children every so often. Even as adults, it seemed as though they would never grow out of giving each other a hard time.

"Would you give your sister a break?" Iris said, walking over and sitting at the end of the table, a smile on her face.

"Yea, would you give your sister a break," Daisy quipped before sticking her tongue out at them.

"No. It's too much fun," Remus said, grinning. He grabbed a crisp and popped it in his mouth. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. Iris found herself laughing softly. Even as they got older, some things would never change.

"How does Laura even put up with you," Daisy said.

"Easy. She loves me," he said, still smiling. Daisy rolled her eyes as Alan chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about? You've got no one," Daisy said.

"And I'm quite happy to keep it that way, thank you. Got too many couples in the flat as it is, with you three," he said. Iris looked up suddenly, whipping her head over to look at Jamie.

"Since when?" she asked, a shocked smile spreading across her face.

"I wouldn't get too excited," Oliver said. "He asked Lila Devereux on a date." Jamie shot his father a look as an uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

"Is this so?" Iris asked, a concerned look falling over her face. Jamie sighed.

"Am I going to get a lecture from you as well," he asked with a sigh. Iris furrowed her brow.

"I take it you've already gotten a few," she said.

"Not from me," Daisy said before taking a bite of her food.

"You can't be alright with this, Pix," her father said. Daisy shrugged.

"It's Jamie's life," she said. Remus and Alan looked at her and then at each other, shrugging.

"Not you two as well," Oliver said, becoming visibly upset with his children. "This is madness. It's the woman who tried to destroy Daisy!"

"Dad, I told you. We've put it all behind us. Daisy's made up with her," Jamie said.

"Don't you think we should give her a chance? You heard her story," Daisy said, looking at her father. Oliver was silent. He obviously wanted to say something, but the looks from his children told him to stay silent. He looked down the table, meeting Iris' eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'll admit it's a bit of a surprise… and not one that I'm entirely comfortable with… but… Perhaps, we should let Jamie make his own decision on this, Oliver," she said softly. Jamie looked at his mother. "Are you sure?" He nodded.

"She's… changed," he said. Iris nodded.

"Very well, then," she said.

"Iris, we can't go along with this," Oliver said. Iris looked at him.

"I don't think we have a choice," she said.

"But-"

"Oliver. It's his life, his choice," she said firmly. She looked over at Jamie. "Just be careful." He nodded. They settled into eating, with an uncomfortable silence filling the kitchen.

"Any other news to share?" Iris asked, looking around the table. She settled her sight on Daisy. "How's Toby?"

"Good, though busy. He's been working with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and they've had him on call most nights," she said. "Been working with Dominique."

"Heard she got overlooked for a special assignment again," Iris commented. Daisy nodded.

"Don't know why she didn't just go into auror training as much as she wants to work with them," Jamie said, glancing as his father who looked as though he was silently stewing.

"At the time she didn't think she wanted to," Daisy said. "But now she's say the reversal squad isn't challenging enough."

"I always thought Dominique was bright. She had the scores if she wanted to transfer," Iris said.

"What do you think she's been trying to do?" Daisy said with a smile.

"I can't seem to picture Dominique as an auror," Remus said.

"I could. You remember how quick she was dueling in school," Alan said. "She certainly would get us good before Molly stopped her."

They settled into more comfortable topics such as their various family members and friends with Oliver eventually joining in. Though she could still sense his frustration from across the table as he shot looks at Jamie. Iris sighed and shook her head.

" _He'll never learn,"_ she thought.

* * *

After lunch was finished and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink, Jamie found his mother in the library, cataloging some new albums she had picked up during the week. Between her work with his uncle's shop and catching the matches for all four of the Wood children, he wasn't sure just how she managed to find time to go digging through old record shops in muggle London to add to her collection.

"Lunch breaks," she said, glancing at Jamie and answering his unspoken question. Jamie nodded and stepped over to help her.

"Do you actually listen to all of them?" he asked. Iris smiled.

"Yes. I usually play them while I cook or work," she said. She looked at him. "You do care for her, don't you?"

"It's still… new. We've only met up a couple times," he said. Iris nodded and turned back to putting the records on the shelf.

"Don't forget, I can feel you," she said. "And you are definitely exuding more than a casual fondness for her."

"Forgot about that," Jamie said, picking up an album and looking at it.

"It's alright. Sometimes I think your father forgets as well," she said. Jamie looked at his mother, wondering just how she dealt over the years with being able to feel all the emotions from not just his father, but his brothers and sister as well. And then Harry too.

"I've learned to tune it out most of the time," Iris said, not looking at Jamie. "Just like I taught you to tune out other's thoughts."

"I canna lie, I'm glad I never got that gift," Jamie said with a chuckle. Iris rolled her eyes slightly.

"There were times I wanted to smack your father when he'd stay mum on his thoughts, but I could clearly feel what he was feeling," she said with a sigh. Jamie nodded and handed his mother another album. "So… in line with that… I can feel that you are feeling this is more than just a passing fancy."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I haven't quite figured it out myself," Jamie said truthfully. "Though I'd like it to be more."

"Well… all I can say is… I think you should give her a chance," Iris said, placing the album on the shelf and looking over at him.

"Really, Mum? But you said you weren't comfortable with it," Jamie said, a quizzical look on his face.

"I know, but… I just think back to that day she spoke with us. I could see that more than anything, Lila was just looking for acceptance. Something she never got growing up. And that's something I can relate to," she said softly, crossing her arms in front of her. "If your father and Harry hadn't shown up in my life… accepted me… secrets, fear and all, I could have been a very different person."

Jamie was silent a few moments. He had seen some things from his mother's past by accident, so he had an idea of what she was talking about. But she had never told him the full story.

"I think that's why once Daisy told us… I just… I couldn't be angry with her," he said, his brow furrowed.

"I know. Same here. And your father, he's not really angry with her as well. I think it's just, his protective nature kicks into overdrive whenever his children are involved," she said. Jamie chuckled.

"I'm fairly sure I could take him in any competition, so I'm not sure why he's still getting protective. I am 21 now," Jamie replied. Iris smiled.

"No matter how old or how big you all get, you're still his children. So he'll always be protective of you," she said. "And I am as well. But… I also know it's important for you to figure things out on your own."

"So, I have your blessing to date Lila?" Jamie asked, a twinkle in his eye. Iris laughed.

"I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to," she said, going back to the stack of albums.

"Thanks, Mum," Jamie said. Iris turned to him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Anytime, dear," she said.

* * *

"Well that was a tense family lunch," Remus said when the Woods apparated back to their flat.

"Da's bein' ridiculous," Daisy said, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of juice.

"He's being like he was with you in Hogwarts," Alan said.

"I take it the family lunch didn't go well," Chris said as he strode into the flat, causing Daisy to jump.

"Christ, I didn't know you were coming over," she said, willing her heart to stop pounding from the fright. He laughed and walked over to the sofa, plopping down.

"Though Jamie could use some support. He mentioned he was going to tell your parents about Lila today," he replied. Jamie walked over and sat next to him, sighing.

"Dad's still the same. But Mum… she's actually okay with it," he said, looking over at his best friend. Remus and Alan sat in the arm chairs. Alan looked at the fridge, waving his wand. The door opened and four beers flew out and to the triplets and Chris.

"But she's uncomfortable with it," Remus added.

"I spoke with her alone and she pretty much gave me her blessing," Jamie said, taking a drink.

"Alright, one parent down, one to go," Chris said, clinking his bottle against Jamie's.

"And the rest of the family," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"And the team," Alan said.

"Why don't we have her sit in the players' box with us for your game versus the Harpies?" Remus asked. All the siblings looked at him.

"Not a bad idea," Jamie said, nodding slowly.

"And it'll give us a chance to get to know her a bit better," Alan chimed in.

"Then it's settled," Jamie said, grinning.

* * *

 **Decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. But, I'm a bit stuck later on. Not so much because I don't know what to write, but because it involves a lot of figuring out details that will come to play in later books. Man, now I understand a bit how Rowling felt...**

 **ranger Lucy: I know, it's kind of like you want to smack him in the head at times. But... that's also kind of what makes Jamie so good. At least to me. He wants to believe the best in Lila.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Of Wagers & Cold Shoulders

**Chapter Eight - Of Wagers and Cold Shoulders**

Lila shifted slightly in her seat as she fixed her gaze on the fans flowing into the stadium through the glass. It was her time watching Jamie play from the players' box and even though she was seated in between Daisy and Alan, she could feel the cold stares in her direction.

To be honest, she thought Jamie was crazy when he offered her the pass the night before. She knew that various members of his posse weren't keen on them dating, even though he assured her that Daisy, Alan and Remus were on their side. And Remus' girlfriend Laura would likely side with Remus. Lila supposed it was better than if he had put her in the family box. Something told her the older members of his family would be even less likely to accept Marcus Flint's daughter into the fold.

"You look good in Puddlemere colors," Alan joked, glancing down at her. She blushed slightly glancing down at the jersey Jamie had given her last night as well. It was a little big on her - he knew nothing about women's sizes and realized too late he should have asked Daisy for help. His number and name were prominently displayed on the back. Even though they had been together a few weeks now, she still felt slightly uncomfortable making it public. Granted she wasn't the only one in a Jamie Wood jersey. Both Alan and Remus were wearing them as was their cousin Lucy Weasley. Daisy was in her dad's old jersey.

"Technically I think I'm supposed to stay impartial," she said, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us," Daisy said, smiling at her. Lila smiled back. Just next to Daisy, though, her boyfriend scowled at Lila before turning to look at the field.

"Here we go, drinks all around," Remus declared as he and his girlfriend walked up levitating several beers. They quickly passed them around and Lila found herself sitting there, beer in hand, getting ready to watch a Puddlemere game with the very people she tried to destroy last year.

" _And will successfully destroy this year,"_ she thought to herself with a small smile. Though, even as she thought it, she felt something prick at her heart that felt very close to guilt. She quickly pushed it aside.

"Ah, here they are," Daisy said, as Puddlemere flew out. Lila's eyes quickly latched onto the last figure flying out and she clapped as the rest of the room cheered when Jamie's name was called.

"How do you think Jamie'll hold up against that new chaser of theirs?" Ryan Kelly, the Arrows captain said, as he leaned forward in his seat to talk to Daisy. The small woman scrunched her face up as she studied her brother floating in front of the hoops.

"Not sure… She's good. But Jamie's always been able to somehow predict the unpredictable," she said.

"You sure he's predicting?" John asked as he glanced down at her. Daisy punched him in the arm, giving him a furious look that read "Keep your lips shut." Lila shrugged, figuring it was some family thing that didn't concern her.

"He's got a good adaption time," Lila found herself saying. Her cheeks turned pink as she felt Lucy, John and Kelly looking at her with less than happy expressions. She cleared her throat and looked over at them. "He's, ah, he's able to assess a new player or formation rather quickly and adapt to their style almost instantly… It's a sign of good coaching from a young age."

The box was silent a moment before Alan snorted.

"Not sure if you'd call it good, but Dad did coach us from nappies," he said.

"Speak for yourself. Worked with me," Remus said. "Though, I dare say Pix is much happier with Nilsson."

"I am," she said smugly. "Though… are you sure it worked well? You two are the only ones who haven't won anything."

"Shut up, Pix. The game is starting," Alan shot back at her, though Lila noticed he was still smiling.

* * *

Jamie hovered in front of the hoops, watching as Wills, Jakes and Vane battled against the Harpies for control of the quaffle. Jakes grabbed it and quickly the three sped off towards the Harpies' goals. From the outside, he looked as though he were calmly watching the match play out. But every single muscle in his body was tense, waiting for the action to move towards him. His eyes followed the quaffle more so than the players holding them.

The crowd on the home side cheered as the new Harpies chaser – Sorenson – rammed into Wills and grabbed the quaffle from him, rolling to her right to break away and shoot towards him. He watched as the three chasers passed the quaffle almost too quickly for the naked eye to see. Jamie took deep, slow breaths, his hands gripping his broomstick.

He watched, waiting as Truffle and McIntosh attempted to take them out with the bludgers. One slammed into the captain, Marjorie Hicks, causing her to drop the ball, though it was quickly picked up by Laurel Ingalls. She looked as though she would aim for the middle hoop, but at the last second dropped the quaffle to Sorenson who was flying underneath her. She flew towards the right hoop, expecting that Jamie would move to defend it, but deftly shot the quaffle towards the left hoop. Jamie waited until it left her hand before he shot over and knocked it out of the way towards Jakes.

Sorenson studied him appraisingly for a moment before turning and shooting off towards the other end of the field.

* * *

"Sorenson doesn't know what she's up against," Remus said as they all stood and cheered when Jamie made yet another save. Sorenson had been trying to score on him for the last 45 minutes and had yet to get one through. Meanwhile, the Puddlemere chasers had managed to score five times on the Harpies young keeper Maxine Torrence.

"She looks a mite frustrated," Daisy said, smiling as she looked at Jamie, whose face held a look of intense concentration. Lila leaned forward in her chair, watching Jamie. A breeze ruffled his hair as his brown eyes moved with the chasers who were mid-field. His brow was furrowed.

"The game…" Alan said as he leaned over to her, causing her to jump out of her silent study, "is going on that way." He pointed towards the other end of the field. Lila's eyes widened as she turned to look at the chasers, her cheeks going red.

"Shut it, Alan. I do the same thing whenever I watch John," Daisy said, glancing at Lila. "Granted, not while I'm playing."

The group turned their full attention to the match, booing when Sorenson managed to sink the quaffle through the right hoop.

"She's good," Lila murmured. "It seems she's been watching his tells all game and finally figured some of them out."

"I heard she was one of the top chasers in the Scandinavian League," Daisy said. "Think she knows Nilsson?"

"Saw them together at the bar a few weeks ago," Alan said.

"You think they're dating?" Daisy asked, glancing at her brother.

"He was the assistant coach for the Kites while she was playing for them," Lila said, thinking. "Suppose they knew each other from then."

"Could be they're just friends," Remus commented.

"He did seem to be enjoying himself that night we saw him," Lila mused, glancing at Alan. "Care to place a wager anyone?" Alan looked at her and laughed.

"I like you, Lila," he said. He looked at Remus. "I think about 10 galleons?" Remus looked at Alan.

"You're on. I don't think he's likely to be dating anyone. Too serious," he said.

"Put me down for 5 galleons they are dating," Lila said.

"Careful placing wagers with those two," Daisy said with a laugh. Lila looked at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lucy and Kelly with their heads together, whispering, while Lucy shot scowls at Lila. She took a deep breath and turned back to the game.

She wondered if it was even possible for the three to accept her.

* * *

Lila smiled as Jamie wrapped an arm around her waist later that night at the Woods' flat while they stood with his brothers and sister. Puddlemere had managed to pull out a spectacular win with Jamie blocking most of the shots the Harpies sent his way. It was a thrilling game and Lila found herself laughing and cheering with the Wood siblings throughout the whole game. And not all of it was an act. After about three hours, she found even Lucy and Kelly had loosened up a bit, making a few comments here and there.

But now they were at the after party. Everyone there cheered when Puddlemere walked in. Jamie headed straight for Lila when he entered, smiling as he bent down and kissed her. His hair was still damp from the showers as he smelled like soap.

"Brilliant game," she said brightly, smiling.

"Thanks," he said, his brown eyes twinkling. He glanced over at Remus and Alan. "How many shots did those two feed you?"

"What makes you think we fed her anything?" Alan asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"She doesn't usually grin this much," he said, glancing down at Lila. She giggled slightly. It was true. The two Woods had cornered her into about three shots as soon as they arrived. Though Laura, Daisy and John had gladly join in with them.

"Well, maybe I'm just having a grand time with your family," she said.

"Coach!" Daisy chirped, her eyes widening. Lila looked over, seeing the Arrows coach walk up, Sorenson on his arm. Lila glanced over at the other Woods, smiling cheekily. Daisy mirrored her grin as she looked up at John. John shrugged and looked over at their coach. It would seem they were right about the assumption that the Swede was dating the new chaser.

"Coach, wasn't expecting you here," Jamie said, looking at Nilsson and then over at Sorenson. "And with the Harpies…"

"Julia dragged me. I watched the game from the Harpies family box," he said, smiling down at her. Jamie noted that Nilsson seemed different. More talkative and laid-back. Julia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I needed to remind him of the fun we used to have during our days back in the Scandinavian League," she said. "We played on rival teams. He was the Gothenburg Lynxes while I was on the Kites."

"Fun? You ran from me every time we managed to cross paths," Lucas said, grinning down at the chaser. Lila noted the woman was quite tall in her own right, though still looked dwarfed by the tall coach.

"Mostly because you flirted with anything in a skirt," she said back with a smirk. The Woods were silent, watching the two with amused, yet surprised looks on their faces. Nilsson looked up at them and blushed, slightly.

"Right… Um, this is my girlfriend, Julia Sorenson. Julia, this is Jamie, Remus, Alan and Daisy Wood. And John Kingfisher," he said after clearing his throat. She smiled at all of them. His eyes fell on Lila. "Apologies, I don't think we've been introduced."

Jamie started and looked down at Lila, catching Daisy grinning at John out of the corner of his eye.

"Right. This is my girlfriend, Lila Devereux," he said, smiling down at her. Lucas' eyebrows shot up.

"Lila… Devereux?" he asked, recognition coming over him. Lila took a deep breath, shooting a worried look at Jamie.

"Yes… otherwise known as Edith Shortbrush," she said with a feeble laugh, looking back up at the coach, suddenly nervous again. Nilsson cleared his throat and nodded.

"It's good to see you all getting along, then," he said, studying her with ice blue eyes. She noticed that it wasn't so much a look of judgment, but rather one of curiosity and confusion. Apparently Daisy, John and Kelly hadn't been forthcoming about the fact she was now dating Jamie.

"Brilliant match, by the way," Jamie said, looking at Julia and quickly changing the subject. Lila breathed easier, now that he had moved on to other topics.

"You were quite brilliant yourself. Got me figured out quickly, I noticed," she said. Jamie shrugged and smiled, running his hand up the back of his head.

"Did throw some tricks in there I wasn't expectin'," he said.

"Suppose you were mostly showing off for your lady, though," she commented, a twinkle in her eye as she winked at Lila. She blushed slightly as Jamie looked down at her again.

"Maybe just a bit," he admitted.

"Suppose it's lucky for you I'm a quidditch fan," she said, smiling up at him.

"What have you been up to lately?" Nilsson asked. Lila looked over at him.

"Ah, I've take a position with Quidditch Monthly," she said. "Writing about quidditch… ironically enough."

"Sticking to the facts, I hope," he said, a hint of a smile. Lila nodded.

"I am. It's rather fun, actually," she said.

"She's quite good, when she's focusing on stats and predictions rather than smut," Alan chimed in.

"Is that so? I'll have to check out the latest issue," he said. Julia looked around the room, noticing the rest of her team standing in the corner. She looked back at Jamie and Lila.

"If you'll excuse us, I just found my team," Julia said. She pulled Nilsson over.

"Well… how about that? He is dating her," Remus said, watching the two.

"You owe me 10 galleons," Alan said, grinning. Lila chuckled.

"I think you owe me 5 as well," she said, smirking at Remus. He looked over at her, shaking his head.

"Going to bilk me, you are," he said, reaching into his pocket. Jamie looked down at Lila, an eyebrow cocked in question.

"We placed bets on whether Nilsson truly was dating the Harpies chaser," she said. Jamie chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?"

* * *

Lucy sighed and watched Jamie and Lila talk, grinning at each other and laughing.

"He does really seem to like her," Lucy murmured, her brow furrowed. "Maybe we should give her a chance."

"No, Lucy. I'm not accepting that witch," Kelly said, glowering at her. "We can't trust her. She tried to hurt Daisy."

"And she's since apologized for that. Daisy said she's actually nice," Lucy said, looking at her boyfriend. "Come now, Ryan."

"Lovers' spat?" John asked as he walked up to them, smiling. Lucy sighed and looked at the beater.

"No, we're talking about Lila," she said, glancing over at the couple. John immediately began scowling.

"I don't know what Jamie is thinking," he said before taking a drink of his beer. "He's a brilliant keeper, but why does he have to be so damn naïve?"

"You still don't trust her?" Lucy asked, looking at him. John snorted.

"Of course not! It's just been a few months. No one changes like that," he scoffed. Lucy watched Lila and Jamie a bit longer.

"But… they look happy," she said. She looked at John and then Kelly. "Shouldn't we at least try to get along with her solely because of that?" Kelly looked down at the small red-headed woman, her eyes sincere behind her glasses.

"I don't know, Luce," he started.

"Really, Ryan," she said. She looked back over at the couple. "You call yourself his friend." Ryan sighed and pulled Lucy to him, kissing her head.

"Alright, I'll give it a go… But I'm still watching her."

* * *

 **There you go, Nilsson fans. A little taste of what's going on with him right now. Told you Julia wasn't going anywhere...**

 **And I'm finally making headway in those later chapters, which is such a relief. I'm going to get one more written tonight before I go to bed, which will bring me up to 24 chapters completely and 4 more left to write, though I should probably do a full read through of everything from Chapt. 9 forward to make sure it all flows and works together.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Of Girl Talk & Schemes

**Chapter Nine - Of Men and Schemes**

"So… the Arrows still don't trust you," Maisie said before taking a sip of wine. The two women were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the den at the back of Lila's house. Lila had pulled her feet up, resting her chin on her knees as she held on to her glass. She sighed and looked at her cousin and closest friend. The only friend she had in the U.K. outside of the Woods, it appeared.

"Can't win them all," she said, looking up at Maisie. "But soon enough." Maisie giggled, imagining her usually serious cousin cheering at a Puddlemere game and joking with Remus and Alan Wood.

"I'll admit, I wish I could see you in action. It sounds like you are putting on quite the show," Maisie said, an eyebrow raised. "Or could it be that you're finally learning to loosen up and have fun?" Lila looked at the fire and sighed, a slight smile on her face.

"It's not so hard... acting, I mean," she said. Maisie watched her cousin a moment, sensing she might be including some truth amidst the charade with the Woods. "Jamie is… not like I thought he would be. The whole thing is… well, it's not what I expected."

"How so?"

"He's sweet, sensitive. Thoughtful. Intelligent," she said. "We never seem to run out of things to talk about. It's not so bad to spend time with him." She thought back to their last date, when they ended up walking along the Thames hand in hand until late into the night. They laughed, told stories. She smiled slightly, remembering the feeling of her small hand in his much large one, the way he looked down at her with his warm, brown eyes. Maisie started grinning as she watched the various expressions gliding across her cousin's face.

She was pretty sure that the con was slowly shifting into something real. And that Lila was started to have actual feelings for the keeper, though she wasn't sure if she would be willing to admit it just yet.

"What do you talk about?" Maisie asked nonchalantly. Lila shrugged.

"He tells me about his family and life at Hogwarts. He and his brothers really were troublemakers. I talk about Beauxbatons and my friends there. Work and such," she said.

"What do you make of the Woods?" Maisie asked. "Now that you've spent a fair amount of time with his siblings." Lila sighed.

"It's odd… in any other situation I think that Daisy and I could be good friends. And Remus and Alan are just hilarious. I have yet to spend much time around Iris and Oliver, but it's clear that they are very close to their children. They seem good… but then I remember what they did…"

Maisie rolled her eyes. They were back to this again. It was getting old.

"Lila, seriously? Your father did try to kill her. You honestly think that they wouldn't go after him and try to throw him into Azkaban," she said, taking another drink. Lila whipped her head around to look at Maisie, her hazel eyes cold.

"Because of them, my father was taken from me and I was condemned to a life with people who hated me," she said.

"No, that was because of your father, who was a bloody, fucking Death Eater," Maisie shot back.

"You don't get to talk about him like that. You don't understand what it's like! Living in your nice home with the nice family who loved and care for you," Lila spat, glaring at her cousin. Maisie was quiet a moment, watching her. She finally took a deep breath, pity for her cousin filling her.

"It was unfair what happened to you, Lila. You didn't deserve that and we all feel awful about it. Even Mum wished she could have taken you in. But… you have got to stop blaming the Woods – especially their children. They had nothing to do with this," she said softly, being serious for a rare moment. "More than that, after you've spent time with them, are you sure that this is really what you want to do? I'm worried that this could all end badly for you."

"I have to do this," Lila said softly, meeting Maisie's eyes. "It's the only way… I have to make them understand…" She stopped speaking and looked away.

"But… didn't you say that Iris understands?" Maisie countered. Lila's nostrils flared as she glanced at Maisie and then back at the fire.

"Doesn't matter," she said, dully.

"But shouldn't you try to talk to her? Maybe it would help," she said. "Maybe you need her. Maybe you actually need the Woods. Maybe it's time you finally let go of all this anger."

"I don't need them," she said harshly, causing Maisie to be silent. She took a deep breath.

"Lila… I just don't want you to get hurt," she said. "I can sense that… you're starting to care for him." Lila shook her head.

"I'm not. I don't care for him," she said. But even as she said it, she could feel something stirring in her. She tried to swallow it down, bury it. She would not allow herself to fall for Jamie Wood.

"Really? So that soft smile you get when you talk about Jamie and spending time with him, just an act too? Because we both know you don't need to put that act on with me," Maisie said.

"I know what I'm doing. Get close to them. Get them to help me get my father out of Azkaban. Then I'm going to hurt them," she said, looking at Maisie. "I can and will do this."

Maisie swallowed and nodded. She could see the resolve in Lila's eyes. She hoped with everything in her that something would change in Lila and that she wouldn't go through with whatever she had planned, but she could sense that the troubled young woman would do whatever she could to meet her goals.

"I dare say, you would be quite the Slytherin if you had gone to Hogwarts," Maisie said, a slight smile on her lips. "The end justifies the means and all." Lila smiled tensely.

"You should come with me to the next after party. See for yourself," she said. Maisie laughed.

"I should like to see you at work," she said. "Maybe get to talk to that handsome Slytherin chaser again." Lila laughed.

"Fancy him, do you?" she asked. Maisie shrugged.

"Not so sure about that, but he was terribly fun to snog," she said, starting to grin. "I wouldn't mind a bit more of that."

"You wicked girl," Lila said, grinning. Maisie rolled her eyes.

"I dare say you enjoy a bit of snogging as well," she said. Lila unfurled her legs and laughed.

"That bit, I must say I do entirely enjoy. Jamie has heavenly lips," Lila said, her eyes lighting up as she settled into focusing on something other than her emotions regarding the handsome quidditch player. At least when she talked about the more physical aspect of their relationship, it was easier to ignore the tug at her heart.

"Have you…" Maisie said, waggling her eyebrows. Lila laughed.

"Maisie! No, we have not. Jamie is a gentleman," she said. Maisie sat up.

"You mean you haven't sealed the deal," she asked, her eyes wide. "Taking your time, are you?" Lila shrugged.

"I am in for the long game," she said before taking a sip of her wine. "But… I think he is a bit shy." Maise's eyebrows shot up.

"Shy? I've heard that, but didn't realize it was true," she said. "Hmmm. So he is prude…"

"I'm not sure if that would be the right word… He is… very passionate at times. But I think he worries about moving too quickly," Lila replied. "However… it's been over a month… perhaps it is time…" Maisie grinned.

"Is that so? How do you plan to make that happen? Besides jumping him as soon as you open the door and drag him in and up to your bedroom," she asked dramatically. Lila laughed and then shrugged.

"We're going out again this weekend. I suppose… I will just start with inviting him in."

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter! Did mostly rewriting and fleshing out today, but still got it down to only three chapters left to write. Looking at 28 chapters total for this one.**

 **twilightlover427: Haha! All I can say is... just stick with the story. Got some things planned... ^_^**

 **As always, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Falling For You

**Chapter Ten - Falling for You**

Lila laughed as she and Jamie walked towards her house, hand in hand. He was a bit sore from the match that afternoon, but nothing was going to stop him from his date that night with Lila. He smiled down at her, marveling at how things had worked out so far. Seeing her laugh and joke with Remus, Alan and Daisy at the after party last week had his heart soaring.

"So Madame Maxine is still headmistress?" he asked, looking down at Lila. She laughed and nodded.

"I don't think that she will ever leave," she said.

"I remember Harry telling me about her," Jamie said. "Said she was… quite the woman." Lila laughed softly.

"She is," Lila said.

"But it seems you have happy memories from school," he said. Lila nodded.

"It was a good respite," she said. "I had friends there. And I enjoyed my classes. Beauxbatons is a beautiful place."

"Tell me about your favorite spot there," Jamie said. Lila looked up at him and snuggled close to his side.

"I enjoyed the parks surrounding the palace," she said. "They were kept beautiful year-round. While the palace itself was beautiful and airy, I loved to spend time outside walking through them. Reading in them. In the middle of one park, there was a fountain made of pure white marble. I would sit there and read often, listening to the sound of the water gently running through it."

She looked up at him, smiling softly.

"The fountain was created for Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle. They met and fell in love at Beauxbatons," she said. "They say the water has healing and beautifying qualities. So often, the students would sneak drinks of it, hoping they would become beautiful or handsome so as to catch the eye of their crush." Jamie chuckled.

"Did you ever drink from it?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Lila laughed and shook her head.

"I thought it was just a silly fairy tale and did not take stock in it," she said, looking back to the path. They had arrived at her gate and stopped. Lila took a deep breath and faced Jamie.

"I suppose here is where I leave you," he said.

"Why don't you come in for a drink?" Lila asked, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "If you are not too tired or sore from the match, that is." Jamie took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'd love to," he said softly. Lila smiled and led him through the gate and down the path. They walked into the quiet house and Lila waved her wand, causing soft light to fill it. The walls were an airy blue. To one side of the entry way was an archway that led into a sitting room. Opposite that on the right was another archway that revealed a study with full bookcases and a large desk. Just in front of them was a staircase and a hallway that led back to a large, open kitchen. Lila led him down the hallway, their footsteps against the wood floors the only sound.

"You can have a seat over there," Lila said as they entered the kitchen, motioning to a den that was at the opposite end. A fire roared to life in front of a large, comfy sofa. This part of the house looked lived in and Jamie suspected this is where she spent most of her time. Lila walked over to a bar and picked up a bottle of wine and two glasses. She turned and smiled at Jamie, seeing him still standing in the kitchen. "Come on."

She walked over to the sofa, passing a large table, with Jamie following her. She placed the bottle and glasses on the coffee table and sat, looking up at Jamie. He nervously sat next to her, suddenly feeling anxious. He still didn't feel very confident despite the fact he and Lila had been dating a little over a month now. This was the first time she had invited him into her home.

"Don't be so scared, Jamie. It's only a little wine," she said, smiling, as she poured out the glasses and handed him one. Jamie chuckled softly, mentally berating himself for being nervous. She was his girlfriend after all. "So… where was your favorite place at Hogwarts? The quidditch pitch?" He laughed.

"One of them, to be honest. But I liked the grounds as well. I would go out early in the morning when we didn't have practice and fly around," he said. "I love being up in the air. And the view was amazing." Lila nodded, as though she expected as much.

"I also liked the common room," he said, after taking a drink. "It was probably where I spent most of my time outside class and practice."

"Did it really look like that bar where we met?" Lila asked. She had never been to Hogwarts and was curious about it.

"A bit. The sofas and such were spot on. But it wasn't nearly that big. And it was up in a tower. Kind of a big circular room," he said. "Fires always going so it didn't get cold in winter even though all the other towers could get a bit drafty."

"I am not a fan of the winters here, I will say," Lila replied. "I imagine at Hogwarts they are a bit more extreme. It's farther north, is it not?" Jamie nodded.

"The Highlands, or so we think," he said. Lila nodded.

"Maisie… she said her common room was under the castle. She could see things swimming in the lake there through the windows," she said, glancing at him.

"That's what my cousin Albus says. Though I never saw the Slytherin common room. It is in the dungeon though," he said. "Daisy might know. She snuck in there a couple times."

"Whatever for? She had friends in Slytherin?" she asked. Jamie laughed and shook his head no.

"More like we sent her there… whenever we would prank Albus," he said, a twinkle in his eye. "She has a certain knack for getting into places."

"I heard… she is a metamorphmagus," Lila replied. It was fairly common knowledge, so Jamie shouldn't have been surprised that she knew. But still. He nodded.

"Gets it from our mother," he said. Lila nodded. She shifted on the sofa, positioning herself so that she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Jamie settled back into the sofa, wrapping his arm around her.

"Do you think your family will ever accept me?" she asked softly.

"I think they will, in time. Lucy already seems to be warming up to you. And you have Remus, Alan and Daisy," he said.

"But your parents…"

"Dad is stubborn as hell. Took him awhile to get behind Daisy and John, even though John had been a friend of ours for awhile before they started dating. But Mum," he looked down at her. "She's on our side." Lila smiled up at him.

"That makes me feel better," she said. She turned to face the fire again and sighed happily.

"What's that about?" Jamie asked. Lila shrugged.

"I think… it is because of this," she said, looking up at him. "It's nice to be… happy. Accepted. I spent so long thinking I must be some horrible person because of my father-"

"Who your father was doesn't matter, Lila. It's who you are. And what I see… you are something special," he said earnestly. "You're not horrible." Lila laughed wryly.

"Even after all the horrible things I did last year?" she asked before taking a drink of her wine, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"We've all forgiven you for that. And you've changed," Jamie said. Lila looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"You seem so willing to let go of all of that," she said softly. Jamie shrugged.

"Everyone deserves a chance. I mean… Mum's always saying that she is who she is now because of Harry and Dad. Nilsson dragged himself out of misery because he saw Daisy play at Hogwarts. Maybe all you needed was for me-us to give you a chance," he said, his cheeks suddenly turning pink.

He was trying very hard not to looking into her mind. See what she was thinking.

Lila frowned slightly, filing away the bit of information about Nilsson away for another time, but more than that, she was touched by the fact that Jamie and his siblings seemed so willing to let her in. Part of her felt it was out of pity, but when she caught him looking at her, she could see something in his eyes that was more than pity. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

" _How can he be so… good?"_ Jamie heard inadvertently. He shook his head slightly, determined to stay out of her mind.

"Then I am glad that you are giving me a chance," she said. When he looked down at her, she moved quickly, capturing his lips in her own. She sat up, turning her body to face him. The kiss became a bit more heated as shivers started to run up Lila's back. Before she could react to that, Jamie pulled away. She wouldn't say it, but she was slightly glad he did – she needed to gather her thoughts.

She was only trying to stick to the plan. Get him to fall for her. But she could feel she was starting to lose herself during the kiss.

"I think… perhaps it's time I got home," Jamie said nervously. Lila almost agreed before she remembered her plan. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Stay," she said simply. It was about all she could get out through her muddled brain. She slowly took his glass and set both of them down on the coffee table before looking back at Jamie. "Stay with me tonight," she said breathlessly. Jamie seemed to have been shocked into silence for a few moments. Just as she was starting to worry, he kissed her, this time with much more passion before.

" _Just this once… Maybe I'll let go just a little bit…"_ she thought as she began smiling.

* * *

Jamie woke up later that night, glancing down to Lila who was fast asleep curled up next to him. He slowly breathed in and out, not quite believing the turn of events. Granted he wasn't that surprised. It was a matter of time before he stayed over. But part of him still couldn't quite believe that he was there, in her room. In her bed. He smiled down at her, gently brushing her fringe to the side and watching her sleep.

In that moment he knew he was falling for her. Past and family be damned. He was falling for Lila Devereux. And he knew that he wanted nothing more than to make sure that she knew she would have acceptance and family in him. He would do whatever he could for her. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Lila could feel his eyes on her, and kept her breathing slow and steady, letting him think she was still asleep. But her mind was whirling.

She knew that she needed to stay focused. Things were progressing according to plan. She could tell he was falling for her.

What she wasn't expecting was the stirrings in her own heart.

Her thoughts were at war. Part of her argued to forget whatever devious plan she had in mind – truth be told, beyond getting her father out of Azkaban she wasn't sure what to do next – but the other part reminded her that getting even with the Woods was something she had spent years dreaming about.

Once she heard his breathing even out, signaling that he had fallen back asleep, she cracked an eye open and looked up at him. The sight of him asleep, peacefully dreaming, was enchanting. She thought back to everything he had said to her. Merlin, she wanted to take this chance and believe everything he was saying. That she could find peace and happiness – and family – with him.

" _Don't be silly, Lila,"_ she thought to herself, her brow furrowed. _"Stick to the plan."_

She sighed and settled back into his arms, looking towards the breezy white drapes on her windows that looked out over the back garden. She would think of scheming tomorrow. For now… she would just sleep.

* * *

 **Even thought I'm the one writing the story, even I get frustrated with certain characters.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Potential Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter Eleven - Potential Trouble in Paradise**

Jamie pulled on his pads and began working on all the fastenings, tightening here and there. He could hear Wills teasing Ashley, as was custom anytime the two were in the same vicinity.

"You two going to manage to keep Remus and Alan off me this time?" Jamie asked, glancing over at Truffle and McIntosh. The two beaters laughed.

"Of course we will," Truffle said. "Don't we always?"

"Not particularly well," Jamie said. "Last time we played the Wanderers, Remus got me pretty good a few times. Alan broke my nose the time before that."

"Don't worry. If they break it again, we'll be sure to fix it up before the after party so your lady won't have to see that pretty face of yours ruined," McIntosh joked.

"I say leave it crooked if they do. Jamie needs to add a bit of character to his face," Wills quipped from across the room.

"Could make you seem a bit more dashing and rugged, rather than a clean-faced schoolboy," Jakes added with a smirk.

"I do not look like a schoolboy," Jamie said as he pulled his jersey on over his head.

"Yes, you do," Jakes and Vane said at the same time as a round of laughter spread across the room.

"It's that babyface of yours," Ashley said.

"Suspect you get it from your father," Wills said.

"If you're talkin' about his quick reflexes, I'd say you're right," Oliver said as he walked into the locker room with a slight smile on his. "Everything else is from his mum." Jamie shook his head slightly, cursing the fact he was still the youngest on the team and therefore destined to be the brunt of most of the ribbing until they finally signed someone younger than him. As things stood, his dad would probably end up signing Remus and Alan in the next couple of years and then Daisy after that.

Only then would he see any respite, though he was sure Vane and Jakes would watch it, knowing how good at jinxes Daisy was. Any hex or jinx she sent Wills way, he would perceive as a declaration of love.

"Right then, everyone gather 'round," Oliver said, pushing Jamie out of his thoughts. They all stood in a semi-circle, fastening and adjusting their gear as his father launched into his pre-game pep talk. They usually ended up lasting about 30 minutes, so he had taken to doing them while the team still got ready so they wouldn't be late onto the field.

"Truffle, McIntosh – you both know how brutal Remus and Alan are. Need you to target them as much as you can," Oliver said about 20 minutes later, looking seriously at his beaters. They nodded.

"Been meaning to get them back for that little stunt they pulled at the last party," Truffle said, grinning viciously. They had slipped him a tongue-tied potion in his drink when he was trying to flirt with one of the Harpies. Jamie caught himself laughing softly but quickly straightened his face when he saw his father looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure most of us have a little something they need payback for when it comes to those two," Oliver said, his brow furrowed. "Just stay focused. Remember the plays. Listen to your teammates. We need communication to make things run smoothly. And try not to get yourself killed." The team nodded, turning serious.

"Bring it in!"

They all put their right hands in, shouting "Puddlemere!"

"Alright, let's go kick some Wanderers ass!"

* * *

Jamie laughed later that night as he stood with Remus and Alan, who were telling John and Daisy about the prank they pulled on their captain during practice the day before. Lila chuckled softly at his side, decked out in her Puddlemere jersey. Part of Jamie wondered how the serious Wanderers keeper let his brothers get away with so much.

The flat was full after the match and as usual, both teams had shown up, even though it was a close call until Ashley caught the snitch, putting Puddlemere ahead.

"You two are hopeless," Daisy said, frowning at them slightly.

"Oh, please, Pixie. You took part in a fair share of our pranks," Remus scoffed.

"I remember you seeming to have fun with them too," Laura said from his side.

"That was in Hogwarts," Daisy replied. "I've grown out of it."

"Oh, and so now you're all grown up and too mature for the occasional mischief now that you're Rookie of the Year?" Alan replied.

"She was actually taking notes during the game," John said before taking a drink.

"Whatever for?" Jamie asked. Daisy looked over at her older brother.

"Got to study you lot if this is going to be the year I kick all three of your arses," she said matter-of-factly. Remus and Alan burst out laughing.

"Oh that was a good one, Pix," Remus said, wiping his eyes. "The Arrows, beating us?"

"We will," John said, also starting to frown.

"I'd watch it," Jamie said. "They've started off strong and even Dad has had us practicing new defensive and offensive strategy before our match with them." Both Alan and Remus stopped and looked at Jamie, confused.

"You're not serious, are you?" Alan asked. Jamie looked over, noticing Daisy smiling smugly.

"Word is the Arrows are much stronger this season than last," Lila chimed in.

"Not you too," Remus groaned. Lila shrugged.

"I just repeat the talk I hear around the office," she said before taking a drink.

"Lila! There you are!" a voice called out. The group turned and watched as Maisie walked up to them, smiling. "I thought I'd never find you. So many people. How do you fit them all in here? Some sort of expansion charm?"

"Good to see you again, Maisie," Jamie said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You too, Jamie," she replied, glancing at Lila with a knowing grin.

"Ah, I remember you," Daisy said abruptly. "Our houses had potions together every year." Maisie nodded.

"To be honest, I always tried to get a table near you in the hopes Finn would partner us. Thought maybe it'd help my marks," she said. Daisy chuckled. Remus and John looked down at the new addition and then over at Jamie.

"Ah, right, this is Lila's friend, Maisie Zambini," he said. "You know Remus and this is Daisy's boyfriend, John Kingfisher." Maisie nodded a hello to the two men.

"How do you know Lila?" Remus asked.

"Oh, we're family. My mum is cousins with her father. Pansy Parkinson-Zambini." The triplets and Daisy looked at each other at the mention of Parkinson.

" _That name sounds familiar,"_ Jamie thought, projecting it to them.

" _It's the last name of the bloke that was best friends with Mum. The other one she put in Azkaban,"_ Daisy thought. Jamie quickly shared it with his brothers.

" _Well this is an interesting development,"_ Remus thought.

" _We'll discuss this later,"_ Jamie warned before smiling at Maisie.

"I didn't know that," he said. Thankfully Maisie and Lila hadn't noticed the internal communication between the siblings, though John had picked up on it and looked down quizzically at Daisy who quickly shook her head.

"Yea… now that I think about, I think Mum and Dad were in the same year as your cousin," Maisie said, her brow scrunched in concentration. "Small world."

"Don't say his name, otherwise James will magically appear," Daisy said sarcastically.

"What? Really? Harry Potter," Maisie said.

"Yes, that would be my father," James said as he slid up next to Remus. Maisie gawked at him, not actually expecting it to work.

"Told you," Daisy said with a sigh.

"Hullo, I'm James Potter, reserve chaser for the Falcons," James said with a cheeky grin as he held his hand out to Maisie.

"Maisie Zambini," she said with a grin as she shook his hand.

"Ah yes, I remember you. Slytherin," he said. Maisie looked around the group.

"Ah, so not all of you were Gryffindor-centered," she said.

"Of course not. My little brother is Slytherin," James said.

"And Alan dated half of Hogwarts," Daisy commented.

"Not half," Alan retorted. "Maybe a third…"

"Didn't you give your little brother hell for being Slytherin?" Remus asked.

"Posh," James said, waving his hand.

"You are nothing like Albus," Maisie said.

"I know. I'm much better than Albus," James said, winking. Maisie chuckled as her eyebrows shot up.

"Or so you think," she said.

"As you can see, James has inherited the Potter-Weasley-Wood arrogance gene," Daisy said.

"I prefer to call it the confidence gene," James said, looking over at Daisy.

"I'm confident. You lot," she pointed at James, Remus and Alan, "are arrogant."

"I resent that," Remus said, straightening up and puffing his chest slightly. "And you skipped Jamie."

"That is because Jamie is not arrogant," Lila said. Everyone looked over at her, amused looks on their faces. "It's true."

"He gets too nervous around women to be arrogant. Except for Lila, anyway," Daisy said offhandedly.

"Guess there must be something special about her," Jamie said, grinning down at Lila. Her cheeks were tinged in pink as she caught Maisie out of the corner of her eye, smirking and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, looks like Toby is waving us over," John said, looking off to his right. He stepped away, dragging Daisy with him. Maisie looked around the group.

"Well, what's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?"

* * *

Later that night after the party ended, Jamie walked over from the kitchen, holding out a beer to Chris. Everyone had left and it was just the Wood siblings, plus John, Lucy and Kelly left at the apartment. Lila had left earlier, saying she needed to get up early to go into the office. Maisie had disappeared at one point in the night – conspicuously around the same time Wills did.

So it was just close friends and family at that moment. Even though it was the early hours of the morning, Jamie knew none of them would leave until they had discussed what they had discovered.

"So, your dad is still not keen on Lila?" Chris asked. Jamie flopped down into the armchair and sighed.

"Of course he's not," he said. Chris nodded slowly as he took a drink.

"And he may have good reason," John said. Daisy sighed and looked at her boyfriend.

"Just because her cousin is James Parkinson's niece doesn't mean anything," she said. "It would make sense that they are friends. They're family. I mean, look at us." Lucy fidgeted slightly next to Kelly, looking up at him.

"It would make sense," she said while Kelly scowled.

"But don't you find it suspicious?" John asked, looking down at Daisy.

"I find it suspicious," Kelly said. Daisy sighed and looked at Jamie.

"Do you?" she asked softly. Jamie studied his sister a moment, then glanced around the room. There were a variety of expressions and he didn't have the energy to look into anyone's mind. Didn't really need to as their thoughts were mostly on display. He looked back down at the beer in his hand and sighed.

"I'm not sure. I mean, Daisy's right. They are family. Doesn't necessarily mean they are scheming together. It might be something. Might be nothing," he said. "I'm not sure."

"The whole lot are Slytherins. Wouldn't put it passed them to be concocting something," Kelly said spitefully. Daisy glared at her captain.

"Being Slytherin doesn't mean shit. Look at Wills and our cousin Albus," she said.

"Exceptions, Pixie," he replied. Lucy punched him in the arm.

"They aren't all bad… it's not like the old days," she said.

"Do you want me to look into it?" Chris asked. "Wouldn't take much time for me to do a brief background check on Maisie Zambini and her family." Jamie looked at him and shook his head.

"Wouldn't do to have you looking into her. Besides, Teddy already spent most of last year investigating the whole bloody family and already found pretty much all there is to know," he said. "Plus… if this is going to work – me and Lila - I'm going to have to ask her about it myself."

"You think she'll be honest with you?" Remus asked. Jamie sighed and looked at his brother.

"One way or another," he said. "I'll be able to know if she's lying. I haven't exactly told her about my gift." Remus nodded.

"Surprised you haven't used it on her yet," Daisy replied.

"I have here and there, though I try not to since she doesn't know. Trying this whole trust thing and not looking into people's minds all the time without them knowing," Jamie said. Chris laughed.

"Finally you figure that out," he remarked. Jamie scowled at him.

"Wouldn't have had to if you two had been honest from the get-go," he said, his eyes flicking over to Daisy. She frowned at him.

"Seriously, Jamie. It's all water under the bridge. Can we not rehash that again," Daisy said with a sigh. John was looking down at Daisy with raised eyebrows and then glanced over to Chris who was shifting in his seat nervously as he glanced over at the couple.

"Well… so… you're going to ask Lila about Parkinson. You sure you're ready to hear what she might say?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"Don't really have a choice. I'll have to be," he said. Truth be told, he was a bit nervous, but Jamie had faith that it would be a fairly innocuous explanation. While everyone in his family would most likely be quick to jump to conclusions or expect the worst - that Lila was hiding something or ulterior motives - Jamie would trust that she was telling the truth when she said there were no more tricks or master plans. That she really had changed.

"Good luck, mate."

* * *

 **I've got one and a half chapters left to write and then this one is finished! Still haven't started on the next one. Have trouble with some of the plot, but I'll get it sorted.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! And thanks for following and reviewing!**


	12. Ulterior Motives

**Chapter Twelve - Ulterior Motives**

Jamie stood outside Lila's front door feeling his nerves flare up. Ever since the Wanderers after party his gut would start twisting whenever he thought about the potentially difficult conversation he needed to have with her. Though he waited for the right moment to confront her.

But he also knew if he didn't ask her, he would go mad trying to deal with his family and friends and all their suspicions and conspiracy theories. It was best to just get it over with, and dinner at her place seemed like the best opportunity.

Shortly after he knocked, he heard a muffled "Coming!" and then footsteps. Lila opened the door, slightly flushed. She was dressed more casually and barefoot despite the weather getting chillier as autumn set in outdoors.

"Sorry, I'm still finishing up dinner. Got in a bit later than expected from the office. Come on back," she said, smiling as Jamie walked into the house. He leaned in to kiss her cheek as he handed her a bouquet of flowers that he picked up on the way there.

"They're lovely," Lila, looking back up at him. She shut the door behind him and started walking back to the kitchen and den. Jamie followed her, taking a seat at the bar while Lila quickly put the flowers into a vase of water and then stepped over to the stove to check on the food. "How was practice today?"

"About the same. We beat the Wasps yesterday so Dad's got us fully focusing on our match against the Arrows next week. Their playing style gets him a bit worried," he said.

"It's a bit unpredictable, is it not?" Lila said, looking over at him. Jamie nodded.

"We've beat them all the times we played last season, but you never really know what Nilsson's got up his sleeve until you hit the pitch. Especially with Daisy," he said. Lila laughed softly.

"She is quite good at doing the unexpected. Even when you expect her to do that," she said, a hint of admiration in her voice. "She was phenomenal in that match against the Pride this week."

"Ah, so you ditched my match to catch my sister?" Jamie asked.

"I go where the magazine sends me. And they sent me to the Pride of Portee against the Arrows," she said with a sigh as she stirred something in a pot. "The media box was rather full. Suppose any game with the Arrows is sure to attract a lot of reporters after last season."

"Pix said they are gunnin' for the Cup this year," Jamie replied. Lila glanced at him before waving her wand and sending the food floating over to the table.

"They just may have a good chance if they keep playing as they have been," she said. "Dinner is ready."

Once they had settled at the table and glasses of wine poured, Jamie looked over at Lila and watched her as she went on about her day at the office, her eyes lighting up about how she had convinced the editor to let her take on the annual special feature on rookies at the day's budget meeting. It would come out over the winter break, but she needed to start on it now if she wanted to be able to watch and analyze all of the new players this season.

"You seem to be doing well there," Jamie said, once she had stopped to take a bite. Lila smiled and nodded.

"I'm the new reporter, so of course I'll have to spend time proving myself. I think no one wanted the rookie story because it's a lot of work, but it seems like fun to me," she said. "Nearly two full months at the magazine and I think I'm starting to get into a good groove."

"Besides, you never know who you might discover." Jamie nodded as he chewed.

"Very true," he said. "Could discover the next Daisy Wood."

"Or Jamie Wood," Lila said. Jamie laughed loudly. "Seriously! You did almost get Rookie of the Year your first season." Jamie shrugged.

"But I didn't," he countered.

"You got MVP last year," she replied.

"Still not sure how I got that," he said truthfully.

"Pretty sure it's because you are becoming one of the best keepers in the League," she said. Jamie laughed softly.

"Still nothing compared to my father's legacy," he said ruefully. Lila frowned slightly.

"Do not say that, Jamie. You are great. And you can be much greater than your father," she said seriously. "You won't live in his shadow and you'll create your own legacy."

"Seems like both of us could take that advice," he replied softly. Lila stared at him a moment and then smiled.

"I suppose so," she said, picking at her food a moment. Jamie looked down at his plate and then back up at Lila. He felt like it was now or never. He cleared his throat.

"I, ah, I wanted to ask you something… Maisie… she any relation to James Parkinson?" he asked quickly, deciding it was best to just ask fast and get it out of the way. Lila looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Her uncle. Why do you ask?" she said.

"Oh, well, um… Just that he was with your father when…"

"Yes… he was arrested with my father. They are cousins and Parkinson was helping him it would appear," she said, though her face read that she was still confused about why any of this was important. And why Jamie seemed nervous to bring it up.

"Did you know he used to be best friends with my mum?" Jamie asked, wondering just how much she knew. Lila was silent a few moments. Jamie took the opportunity to peek into her mind.

" _He knows about James… well of course he knows about him. I'm sure it all came out last year when Teddy was investigating me… But why is he bringing this up now?"_

"Yes… well, I knew they were friends. I didn't know they were close," she said. Jamie nodded, hoping she would continue to be honest with him.

"Apparently when my mum was living muggle, they spent a lot of time together," Jamie said. He looked at her a moment, trying to decipher her thoughts.

" _He is suspicious… dammit, I knew as soon as Maisie said something about her mother the whole family would jump to conclusions… meddlesome… This could ruin everything…"_

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked. A flash of worry came over her face, but she quickly hid it.

"I've told you everything I know," she said earnestly. "Really. I've never met James and that is all I know about him. Maisie hardly ever talks about him, to be honest, and I never really saw the need to ask."

"So there's no animosity from Maisie towards us?" he asked, still keeping his mind open to hers. Lila scoffed.

"Her mother seemed glad to have him out of the country, from what I can tell. Said he was a prick," Lila said. "Seriously, Jamie, why all the questions?"

" _What exactly does he suspect? Surely he hasn't picked up on… No. I've been so careful. He can't be that perceptive…"_ Jamie studied her a moment before diving in with his next question.

"Why are you dating me, Lila?" he asked bluntly. She sat back in her chair, eyes wide as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her thoughts were in a flurry, jumping from one strain to another, not sure what to think about his sudden question. But on the exterior, Lila's face was the picture of calm.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" she whispered furiously. Her eyes started to turn cold. "Have you… have they finally managed to turn you against me?"

"No… Sure there are some members of my family who don't necessarily find you trustworthy, but I've done nothing but trust you," he said.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Lila nearly shouted, standing up abruptly and starting to pace in the kitchen, barely able to keep her cool. Jamie looked down at his plate, wondering if he should tell her. That he could see her thoughts. And right now, everything running through her mind was making him second guess everything they had shared up to that point in time.

"I want to trust you Lila – and up until recently I did completely. But I can sense that you've been keeping something from me," he said calmly, looking up at her. "I just want to know what it is and why."

"This is because of your family, isn't it?" she said again.

"No, it's not," he said. Jamie took a deep breath, making a decision that he hoped wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. By telling her his secret, he knew he was putting himself out there. If she really was planning something against his family, he'd be handing himself over on a silver platter. Though if it worked as he hoped, she might be willing to trust him and be completely honest with him in return. Either way, he rather she go after him than Daisy again. He took a deep breath.

"And… well… I've been keeping something from you," he said, locking eyes with her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Lila, the reason why I'm asking these questions is because… I'm a Legilimens. My mother is as well. We were born with the ability," he said. She sucked in her breath and stared at him in shock. Immediately her mind began to whirl even though Jamie could see her fight to control her thoughts.

"You… you can see into my mind?" she asked. "You've been reading my mind this whole time?"

"No, not the whole time," he said. "There are sometimes when I can't help it and catch bits and pieces here and there. But for the most part, I avoid it. I like to give people their privacy, especially when they don't know about it. However, after Maisie mentioned her mother at the party, some were worried. So I had to see if anything was going on there… Which is why the questions. And well, I can see in your mind there's something more there..." he trailed off as he looked down. Lila walked over and sat down next to him, still stunned. She looked up.

"I just want us to be completely honest with each other," Jamie said, meeting her eyes again. She nodded.

"You asked why I'm dating you. Meaning you suspect that I have ulterior motives or that Maisie and I could be working together," she said bluntly. Jamie nodded silently. Lila took a deep breath. "Maisie and I certainly are not planning anything. But the truth is… I did have ulterior motives. Somewhat." Jamie felt his heart drop, but he just nodded for her to continue.

"I thought that if maybe I got close to you and your family… you could help me convince your parents to put in a good word for my father so that he could get released early from Azkaban."

Both of them sat silently for a few minutes while Jamie processed what she had said. He stared at her a moment.

"You want our help for your father?" he asked. She nodded.

"He is up for parole soon and if your parents speak on his behalf… it could go a long way. He is changed and he deserves another chance," she said softly. Jamie nodded slowly, allowing it to sink in.

"So you were using me," he said. Lila reached out and took his hand.

"At first… yes. But then… I came to care for you. Really, Jamie. You have to believe that. You have shown me nothing but kindness. And the way that you and your siblings have accepted me after everything… it has really made me believe that I can be a better person. And I want to… because of you, she said, surprising even herself with her sincerity. Jamie looked into her mind, seeing she was being truthful - her feelings for him were genuine.

"Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?" he asked. "I would have gladly helped you. I still will. You didn't have to hide that." Lila took a deep breath.

"I just… I wasn't sure. You have to understand, I've spent a long time unable to trust anyone," she said. "It's been my nature to keep things to myself. And I didn't necessarily have the best examples growing up for parents. It was all manipulation and deceit. Those were the only lessons they ever taught me." Jamie nodded.

"I can imagine it's not been easy. Daisy told us everything. And… well, Mum grew up similar. She's told me some of her story," he said. "Seen some of it, actually." Lila looked up at him.

"Seen it?"

"In her thoughts and memories. When I was younger I couldn't control it as well as I do now and sometimes I saw things that I know she would have rather I'd not seen. Not so much because she's ashamed, but... they were painful memories," he said.

"I admit, I have no idea how it works… I thought you could only see thoughts as people had them," she admitted. Jamie smiled sadly.

"I can. And I can see memories as people have them. But I can also look into someone's mind and, well, for lack of a better word, explore it," he said. "Obviously, I don't do that often – especially if people don't know."

"You keep it a secret?" she asked. Jamie nodded.

"My parents thought it best. Though all my family knows. And my close friends. But outside that, no one else does. Dad's afraid people will accuse me of using it when I play. I don't think there are actual rules against it, but it still could make me look unfavorable to the wizarding world," he said.

"You don't?" Lila asked, seeming surprised that he wouldn't take advantage of his gift. More than that, she was surprised that he would even share it with her. He must really trust her. He chuckled softly.

"No, I don't. It's much more challenging and fun to read body language on the pitch rather than minds. Not to mention, it's difficult to read minds in the middle of a match as fast as things move," he said. Lila nodded and swallowed.

"Your secret is safe with me. And… does this mean we are… are we still okay?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "I swear that is all I kept from you." Jamie thought a moment and nodded.

"Yea, I think we are," he said with a smile. Relief flooded her face as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I will not keep anything else from you, Jamie. From now on – total honesty," she said softly.

"Same here," he replied.

* * *

It was late when Maisie showed up at Lila's – something that made the young witch grumble as she walked into the house. She did have a job and a life of her own and was a bit put out when she received the owl from her cousin, begging her to come over as quickly as possible.

"What is it you have to say that couldn't have been said by owl," she said, glaring at Lila over her glass of wine. She caught the dishes washing themselves in the sink and vaguely remembered that Jamie was supposed to come over for dinner that night. "Did he break up with you?"

Lila shook her head no, though she seemed lost in thought.

"He's a legilimens. A born legilimens – not someone who studied it," she said, seeming as though she were miles away, not sitting at her kitchen table. Her eyes flicked to Maisie, who sighed and shook her head.

"Right, so I guess this means you're going to cut and run while you can," she said with a sigh. Lila shook her head quickly, focusing.

"No. It makes things a bit more difficult, but I've come too far to stop now. I told him about the hearing and getting close to him and his family in order to help my father. I think that helped because he believed me when I said there were no more secrets and I did truly care for him," she said.

" _Or, it could be that you actually do care for him, you nitwit,"_ Maisie thought, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes.

"So how to you propose getting around that whole he-can-see-into-your-mind thing?" she asked instead.

"I studied Occlumency a bit in school. I should be able to block him from certain things now that I know," Lila said. "I was never completely proficient in it, but he said that he tries not to use it for the most part. Also… this is something I could possibly use in the future..." Maisie sighed.

"I'm going to ask again, Lila. Are you _really_ sure you want to go through with this?" she asked softly.

Lila looked away from her cousin, not wanting to see the concern in her eyes. She thought back to dinner that night, when she took Jamie's hand and told him that she did care about him. She knew that he believed her because it was true when she said it. The more time she spent with him, the more she learned about him, the more she wanted to take Maisie's advice and forget the whole plan.

Part of her was beginning to think that she could be happy with Jamie. He would help her get her father out of Azkaban and once he was home, she would have everything she had always wanted. A family that truly cared about each other. Acceptance. A place in the world.

She could be happy.

Suddenly her mind flipped to the sharp looks and glares that his family and some of his friends still sent her whenever they were together. She sat up straighter, shaking her head. No. They would never really accept her. She could never truly be happy with Jamie because of that. He would eventually start to resent her because he would have to constantly defend her to them.

"It is best to stick to the plan," she said finally, looking at her cousin. "Execute it and then cut off all ties with the Woods forever." Maisie sighed, her disappointment evident.

"Very well," she conceded before completely finishing off her glass of wine. "I'm staying in one of the guest rooms since you called me over so late." Lila watched as she left the room and poured herself another glass.

"I need to think…"

* * *

 **Pretty much done writing this one. I seriously think it's probably the fastest I've finished up one of these stories, to be honest. Though there still needs to be some cleaning up. I'm currently going through every chapter and doing some editing and minor re-writes to make it smoother. But definitely looking at 28 chapters total. ^_^**

 **And I finally got started on Dominique's story, though it's literally like half a chapter. I still need to sit down and plot out the overall storyline, I think.**

 **twilightlover427: To be honest, I wrote this chapter awhile ago and that was something I hadn't thought about, but totally true. In fact, it's kind of helped me with some loose ends that pop up later on in the story. Thanks!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! And special thanks to new follower, Chancellor S!**


	13. A Chat with Dad

**Chapter Thirteen - A Chat with Dad**

Lila sat in the cold, gray waiting room, staring at the concrete wall ahead of her, legs crossed and back ramrod straight. Unconsciously, she pulled at the sleeves of her cream silk blouse – the only outward sign of her anxiety at being there. She hated Azkaban. It was dreary and even though dementors had not guarded its doors in over 20 years, she still felt as though it sucked the life out of her every time she came to visit her father. She was the only one in the room that day, though she hardly ever saw anyone else when she came. Seemed many people cut off their relatives once they passed through the doors of the wizarding prison.

Pretty much all of her father's family had. She was all he had left outside of his cousin Pansy and her husband.

Despite the thick walls and the fact she was situated somewhere towards the center of the imposing building, she could hear the swirling of the wind and crashing of the waves against the rocks of the island. A shiver went up her spine as she thought of her father being caged here for the last 23, almost 24, years.

"Ms. Devereux," a guard said, stepping into the room. Her head whipped over to the doorway. "If you'll follow me, please." She nodded and stood, grabbing her purse from the chair next to her and gripping it tightly. Her heels clicked against the floor as she followed the guard down the hallway. She could hear muffled moans and yells coming from somewhere in the prison. She squared her shoulders and held her head up, determined not to wilt under the depressive darkness of the place.

The guard held a door open and let her step in. Lila walked towards an uncomfortable looking wooden chair in the middle of a dank, stone room and took a seat, holding her clutch in her lap.

"You have 15 minutes," the guard said as he moved to stand at the back of the room. Lila nodded and faced the large mirror that was on the wall in front of her as a light flickered overhead. For a magical prison you'd think they'd have charmed the lights into working properly.

Suddenly the mirror filled with smoke. Lila started to wring her hands around her clutch as her nerves built up. She then stopped and splayed her fingers on top of the clutch. She looked down at her manicure, giving herself a mental pep talk. She didn't want anything to upset her father during their visit.

She looked up just as the smoke cleared and a haggard-looking man appeared, seated in a wood chair with shackles around his hands and feet. Lila smiled, even though the sight of her father made her want to cry every time.

His once dark, shiny hair was long, slightly ratted and mostly gray. He usually pulled it back into a ponytail during their visits, attempting to look somewhat presentable. His uniform wasn't in rags, though it looked worn and old. His skin was sallow with heavy bags under his eyes as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep in decades. He appeared a tall, bulky man in the old photos, but sitting there in Azkaban, he had wasted away and seemed half the size of his youth, though he still retained his height.

The only thing Lila seemed to have gotten from her father was his smile, mostly favoring her mother according to the many old pictures she had found. Though she only discovered this at her first visit when she saw him smile for the first time.

"Hello, papa," she said, smiling. Marcus Flint smiled at his daughter, his tired face lighting up as soon as Lila appeared.

"Lila," he said.

"You look better this week," she commented, noting that he seemed to have put on a tiny bit of weight since her last visit. And the bags under his eyes didn't seem so big.

"The books you send are helping. I've been able to get more sleep," he said. "And the gift baskets. I'm glad they have started letting me receive them."

"How is your program going?" she asked.

"Well. I've been moved into group meetings now," he said. "It's nice to interact with others for the first time in over 20 years."

"That's wonderful," Lila said, smiling. Group meetings were a good sign. It meant they were seriously considering letting him out and therefore already starting to help him transition by allowing him to interact with others.

"How is work?" he asked.

"Getting busy now that the season has started up," she said. "I had to catch three matches this week."

"Who did you see?" he asked.

"Arrows and Kestrals, Puddlemere and Tornados, and then Falcons and Magpies," she said. "Falcons game was slightly boring – the Falcons were the heavy favorites – but I enjoyed the Arrows and Puddlemere matches," she said.

"That Arrows seeker pull any new stunts?" he asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair. They often started their visits off with Lila updating him on the League. Quidditch seemed to be one of the few interests Marcus had maintained throughout his time in Azkaban and Lila gladly described all the top teams and players – including the Woods.

"She managed to land about three flips this match and some pretty daring dives," Lila said, smiling slightly. "She's getting bolder and Nilsson seems to have found a good groove in using her on defense." Marcus nodded.

"I hope to see it someday… Did your young man do well in his match?" Marcus asked next, a slight twinkle in his grey eyes. Lila smiled slightly.

"He only let five goals through," she said. "He is quite amazing. It is… something to see when he plays."

"Like father, like son, I suppose. I remember it was difficult to score against Oliver back in the day. I had to resort to… less kosher means," Marcus said. "Outside that, how are things with the young Mr. Wood?" Lila looked down at her hands and smiled fondly.

"They are good. We manage to make time for each despite our busy schedules," she said. "And… I asked him to help me speak to his parents… about the hearing." Marcus immediately frowned.

"Lila, I told you that you didn't need to do that," he chided. "The Woods are the last people who would want to help me. And for good reason." Lila looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"But it could help. The solicitor even said so. Having Iris and Oliver Wood speak on your behalf at the hearing could be the one thing that would make them decide to let you go. They are highly respected in the wizarding world and their word holds a lot of weight. And they can only attest to your progress if they meet you first. I know that they will see right that you've changed," Lila said emphatically. Marcus looked at his daughter and sighed, tears filling his eyes.

"Lila, I don't deserve their help. You don't have to go through this for me," he said.

"I want to do what I can," she said, her eyes tearing up as well. "Let me do this. Jamie… he understands. He wants to help." Marcus sighed and shook his head slightly.

"You are too good to be my daughter," he said, finally. Lila's chest constricted slightly at the statement, though she pushed it away as she bit her lower lip. She didn't want to hurt her father by telling him she was only manipulating the Woods to get their help for his release. "And it seems you've found a good man." She smiled as her chest constricted again.

"He is good," she said, studying her clutch. "Sometimes I think he's too good for me."

"Don't say that, Lila," Marcus said. She looked up at him, smiling slightly as the tears continued to prick at her eyes.

"Even after everything last season… He's still forgiven me and…," she fell silent a moment, lost in her thoughts. She then shook her head, silently berating herself for getting carried away emotionally.

"I will convince the Woods to come speak with you," she vowed, her face turning serious. "I will get them to help and you will be out of here before Christmas." Marcus nodded, a lone tear streaking down his cheek and into his beard.

"I look forward to it," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Start thinking about what you want to do for the holidays," Lila said, a smile reappearing. Marcus chuckled.

"I think just being somewhere other than here would be good enough," he admitted.

"I'll have the house decorated for you. And presents. We'll have a big meal. I'm sure Maisie and her family will want to come over," she said. Marcus nodded.

"I should like that. Speaking of which, Pansy came to visit."

"How did that go?" Lila asked.

"It was a little uncomfortable at first. But she seemed to warm up by the end. I don't know if she'll come back, but I think that's more because she doesn't care for the place," he said. Lila chuckled softly, thinking of Maisie's mother. She was the epitome of a pureblood socialite – always impeccably dressed and proper. Azkaban was certainly not on the list of proper places that a proper pureblood lady visited. Lila was surprised she even came in the first place.

"Did she come alone?" Lila asked. Marcus shook his head.

"Blaise was with her. To be honest, I never thought those two would marry. Always thought she'd end up with Malfoy," he said, his expression portraying exactly what he thought of that matchup. That he wasn't particularly thrilled by it.

"Draco, yes?" Lila asked. Marcus nodded.

"They dated in school. But… at least they seem happy together. Most likely much happier than she would have been with Malfoy," he mused. Lila took a deep breath, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Do you think… if things had turned out differently… would you have been happy with me and my mother?" she asked softly. "I know that you… that you weren't exactly in love with her when you married. But I sometimes wonder…"

Marcus didn't talk about her mother often – usually only vague references here and there - and Lila could only learn so much from old letters. Even Pansy didn't know much about Marjorie Boucher Flint, admitting she hadn't even known she married Marcus or that they had a child until much later. By then Lila had already been adopted by her godparents, taking their last name. They were old school friends of her mother's and from what she understood, whom her mother had been living with them in France while Marcus was on the run.

Marcus took a deep breath and studied Lila a moment before answering.

"I like to think that we could have been. That eventually we would have been happy," he answered truthfully. "I was fond of her. But I was… I was still hung up on Daphne and not in a good place when I first met your mother. I admit, I did take advantage of your mother's affection for me. I was hurting and it was… comforting. But I like to think that if we had had a chance that I could have come to love her. Or at least be happy with her and you." Lila nodded, looking down at her hands.

"It wasn't right, what I did to her. What I did to you. I abandoned you both because of some misled obsession with pureblood purity. And revenge. And because of that, you grew up without a mother and a father… I can never forgive myself…"

"Papa… I told you. You don't have to hate yourself for that anymore. It was a long time ago. I've forgiven you. And you are not that person anymore… We have another chance," Lila said, a tear streaking down her cheek. Marcus smiled sadly at her, nodding as he discreetly wiped at his tears.

"I'm sorry, but your time is up," the guard said. Lila looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. She turned back to her father.

"I love you, papa. I'll see you in two weeks," she said. "And I'll speak to the solicitor this week." Marcus nodded.

"Until next time. I love you too, Lila," he said.

The mirror filled up with smoke, covering her father. She took a deep breath and stood, stepping over to the door and letting the guard open it for her. She stepped out and walked back to the waiting room and then out another door. She stopped at a glass box and handed her visitor's pass back, then accepted her wand before walking over to the floos. There was no line, so she walked straight up, tossed the powder into the fire and shouted her address before stepping in.

She stepped out of the large, ornate fireplace in her sitting room and immediately turned and headed towards the kitchen. Once there, she dropped her purse on the counter and grabbed an opened bottle of wine and a glass, filling it up more than three-fourths full.

Blinking back the tears, she took a long drink, playing back the conversation with her father. As much as she wanted to see him as often as she could, it pained her to see him like that. Another tear snuck down her cheek and she wiped at it furiously.

"I will get you out," she said to the empty house. "And I will make them pay for what they did to us."

" _Are you sure you want to do this?"_ she heard Maisie's voice in her head. She looked around the empty room and huffed.

"What the hell," she said out loud. "I can't even be alone with my thoughts?"

" _You're falling for him,"_ she heard Maisie say again. She shook her head and walked over to the sofa in the den, reaching for a book as she sat the glass on the table.

"I am not," she said to the voice in her head as she opened the book to where she had left off the last time she read.

" _I think I'm falling for you,"_ she heard Jamie's voice say. Lila stiffened and slammed the book shut. She stared into the fireplace as tears pricked at her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I must do this," she said, attempting to convince herself. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

" _No, you don't,"_ another voice said. _"You could just let it go."_ It was how Lila often imagined her mother sounded even though she couldn't remember her. She sat up and took another large gulp of wine.

"I must do this…" she said again, staring at the fire. Though even to her own ears, the resolve was slowly leaving her voice. "I just need to find a way…"

* * *

 **And we finally meet Marcus Flint... I ended up re-writing parts of this chapter a few times until I was finally happy with it. First it was too short. Then some things sounded a bit forced. But finally I think I've gotten it where I want it. It's a bit difficult to get the feeling right in the relationship and interactions between Lila and Marcus. It's complicated, to put it lightly.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys. As always, thanks for reading!**


	14. Scheming For Good

**Chapter Fourteen - Scheming… For Good**

Lila shifted on the sofa in the Wood's flat, still not completely believing that she was now hanging out quite regularly with the Woods after work. Thankfully Daisy's boyfriend wasn't there. While he wasn't outright hostile towards Lila, he would still randomly scowl at her or study her as though he didn't trust her, which made Lila uncomfortable, to say the least. He seemed to be the last major holdout of the Woods' friends and family, with Lucy now acting more friendly towards her and her boyfriend occasionally making small talk if they happened to end up in the same vicinity at parties or gatherings.

But that night, Daisy's best friend Toby was perched on the arm of the chair that Daisy sat in, cheerfully chatting about his work with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. He had been recently transferred there full-time and was partnered with the Woods' cousin Dominique Weasley.

Finally meeting him, Lila felt guilty about including him in her story about Daisy's love interests last year. He was quiet, kind, and completely devoted to Daisy it seemed. Jamie had explained to her that the two had been best friends since they were tiny and he had long been considered a member of the family.

"Alright then, so what is it that's got you flustered?" Daisy finally asked, after take a long sip of her whisky, her eyes set on the couple seated on the sofa. Lila's eyes widened as she looked at Jamie next to her, silently wondering if Daisy could read minds too. He chuckled and shook his head no.

"You've been shifty all night and staring off into space with a frown," Remus said from the other arm chair, a lazy grin on his face. "You forget we're all professional quidditch players and adept at reading people." Lila's face turned pink as she gulped down a rather large portion of her own drink.

"There really are no secrets among you," she said, sputtering slightly as she looked around the Wood siblings. Alan laughed loudly from next to Lila.

"You'll get used to it," he said with a wink.

"Then I assume you all must know about our conversation the other night," Lila said, looking down at the glass in her hand.

"Ah, so he finally asked you about Parkinson. We knew he was going to, but Jamie has yet to share the results of said conversation," Daisy said. Lila's eyebrows shot up as she looked back at Jamie, who smiled sheepishly.

"Regarding that, yes, it is Maisie's uncle but I've never met nor spoken to him and Maisie's family cut off most contact with him when he moved to the U.S.," Lila said, looking back at Daisy.

"But… Lila had been keeping something to herself… She wants to ask Mum and Dad to go to Azkaban and meet with her father," Jamie said. Daisy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"So that was it," she murmured. "You want Mum and Dad to go to Azkaban?" Lila nodded slowly.

"He has a hearing coming up on early release. Your parents will be asked to speak at it. I thought it would help if they meet him, see the progress that he's made. And maybe… maybe they could ask for leniency," she said, her cheeks still a light shade of pink. "As you can see, it's not an easy request to make. Especially considering my history with your family."

"So… we need to figure out when and how to ask Mum and Dad," Daisy mused. Lila looked at her slightly shocked. She hadn't expected that response.

"You don't have to help me," she said. Daisy shrugged.

"We Woods are a package deal… you get one, you get us all. And we love helping," she said with a grin. "Though I probably would think twice about asking for Remus and Alan's help."

"Really, Pix. We can be very helpful," Remus said, scowling at his younger sister while Daisy giggled.

"I could ask them the next time we have lunch at home," Jamie offered, getting the conversation back on track. Lila shook her head.

"As much as I appreciate that, I should be the one to ask," she said.

"Maybe it would help if you both asked together. Honestly I think your mum would be up for it," Toby suggested. "And we all know that she can talk your da into just about anything."

"More like threaten him into just about anything," Alan said, causing Remus and Jamie to chuckle.

"What if we had them over here for dinner?" Daisy said suddenly. "I could cook. Invite John. We could make a regular dinner party out of it. We'll have it on our own turf – which will probably be more comfortable for Lila – and if we show a united front, it might win Dad over."

They all looked at the tiny redhead curled up in the chair.

"But… I thought John didn't trust me. What makes you think that he would agree to help?" Lila said. Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He's coming around. I'm sure by then I can convince him," she said.

"You so sure about that, Pixie?" Toby asked. "He seems just as stubborn as you." Daisy looked up at her best friend, frowning slightly, which caused him to chuckle.

"I can handle him," she retorted. "I've handled those three ever since I was born."

"Of course you can, Pix," Toby said. Daisy smiled slightly at him. Lila took a deep breath as Daisy turned her bright green eyes to her.

"What do you think?" she asked. Lila nodded slowly.

"I think it could work. And I will help with the cooking. Perhaps it will help with impressing your parents," she said, glancing up at Jamie. Daisy smiled.

"She is a great chef," Jamie chimed in. "My stomach nearly exploded the last time, I ate so much of her beef bourguignon."

"That's good – we could do a sort of fusion dinner. And with these three plus Dad, I'll need your help. They could eat a few cows all on their own. I'm not sure how Mum does it on her own," Daisy said. Lila smiled warmly. She looked around the room as the siblings continued planning the night, mostly the triplets all shouting out random dishes that they loved and Daisy rolling her eyes as the list grew longer. Lila looked down at the glass in her hand, a small smile on her face as a warmth spread through her, surprising her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Toby silently studying her. Not so much in a suspicious way, more so that he was trying to wrap his head around the recent turn of events.

"How is it you two met and this all started?" he asked, drawing Lila's full attention. She looked at Jamie and smiled.

"We ran into each other a couple times by accident. Had such a good time, we decided to meet up again. Intentionally, this time," she said as Jamie wrapped his arm around her.

"Well… tickles me pink to see all of you gettin' along," Toby said, looking around with a smile.

"It is a bit of a happy circumstance, isn't it?" Remus said.

"You seem to have accepted me much more quickly than the others," Lila said, looking in awe at the Scotsman. He smiled and shrugged.

"It's not so often we see Jamie here with a girlfriend. Figured whatever he sees in you is good enough for me. He always did seem to have his head on straight," he said with a smile. Daisy snorted as Lila flushed slightly.

"Be glad you met him now and not when he was at Hogwarts," Daisy said.

"I wasn't that bad," Jamie said, scowling playfully at his sister. Daisy snorted again.

"We all remember how often you lost your head at school," Remus said. "Especially when Daisy was involved." Lila giggled.

"What did he do?" she asked, looking at Remus.

"Let me tell you…" he started.

"No. We don't need to rehash all that," Jamie said, blushing. "It was a long time ago."

"Not that long ago, plus you were insufferable part of last year," Daisy said. "Though I must say that's a lovely shade of pink your cheeks have gotten." Jamie narrowed his eyes at the small redhead.

"Oh, but not as lovely as the shade of purple your hair gets whenever we embarrass you," he shot back. The four men laughed as Daisy scowled. Lila giggled, thoroughly enjoying the Woods' banter.

"Don't forget who the best hexer is here," she warned as her brothers laughed even harder.

"It is always this entertaining?" Lila asked Toby, her eyes bright. He chuckled.

"You should see when their entire family gets together. What's Kingfisher call it? Organized chaos?" he said, looking down at Daisy.

"It's a bit chaotic," she said. "But you never seemed to mind it much." Toby shrugged.

"After all these years I'm used to it. Kingfisher swears he is, but I still see a tiny bit of fear in his eyes whenever your Grandad comes for him. Or whenever he ends up next to Freddie," Toby said.

"Even I get nervous being anywhere near Freddie," Daisy admitted.

"What's so bad about Freddie?" Lila asked, genuinely interested in the inner workings of the Wood-Weasley-Potter family.

"He's become our uncle's No. 1 tester for new potions and pranks," Remus said. "Used to be me, Alan and Jamie, but after Hogwarts, we haven't had much time for it."

"Not to mention Alistair would probably kill us if we tested them out on anyone on the team," Alan said. "He can handle the random prank here and there, but untested formulas tend to be… a bit more volatile." Daisy started giggling uncontrollably.

"Remember Mum's Heartbreak Chocolates? Before she got the formula right?" she asked.

"Didn't you laugh hysterically for a few hours?" Toby asked. Daisy nodded.

"And then Lucy snogged her crush and Remus asked Laura out the first time," she added.

"I think my favorite was the latest version of the Skiving Snackboxes," Remus said. "Freddie slipped one to James last year over Christmas break and the poor bloke had the mumps for a week." Lila blinked, a bit overwhelmed. But still, it was entertaining. She looked at Jamie.

"Please do not let Freddie anywhere near me," she begged. Jamie laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from him," he said. "He tends not to test things at parties."

"He saves that for family gatherings," Alan said.

"Should invite her to Christmas this year so she can see for herself," Remus said with a grin. Lila's eyes widened and she choked on her drink at the thought of spending Christmas with the Woods. Jamie chuckled at her response.

"I certainly doubt that would be a good idea," she wheezed as she tried to clear her throat of the burning alcohol. "I don't know if the rest of your family would be so welcoming… And besides, I'm hoping father will be home for our first Christmas together."

"Bring him with you," Daisy said. That shocked everyone.

"First of all, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jamie said, laughing nervously. It seemed a little too soon to be having both Lila and her father at the family Christmas.

"Yea, let's not get ahead of ourselves. He's still searching for the perfect ring," Remus said with a smirk. Jamie's face went bright red again as Lila's mouth dropped open.

"And he's got to ask Lila's dad for his blessing," Alan added.

"Seriously, you two," Jamie said, scowling at his brothers while they chuckled at Jamie's expense.

"How did we go from Christmas to marriage?" Lila asked, finally finding her voice. She looked at Daisy. "Were they like this with you and John?"

"John was going to Wood family gatherings before he started dating Daisy," Toby said. "But I have it on good authority that wagers have been made."

"Please tell me that you're not in on any wager," Daisy said rolling her eyes as Toby chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, glancing at her.

"Alright, alright. Enough. I think you've teased me, Lila and Jamie enough tonight," Daisy said, looking around the room.

"I beg to differ," Remus started before Daisy silenced him with a red flash of her eyes.

"Back to the topic at hand. We've all agreed on dinner here Friday night. Lila and I will set the menu. And then we're all going to help convince Mum and Dad to visit Azkaban. We'll worry about Christmas and marriage after we get Lila's dad out," Daisy said, meeting Alan, Remus and Jamie's eyes.

"Yes, Pix," Remus and Alan said together, smirking at each other. Daisy nodded.

"Good," Daisy said before she smiled at Lila. "Don't worry, we've got this." Lila took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she said, feeling as though she were dangerously close to crying. She took another deep breath and smiled. "How do you feel about blood sausage…"

* * *

Later that night, Lila walked out of the master bathroom and over to her bed, where Jamie lay reading her latest article in Quidditch Monthly.

"What's that about?" Jamie asked, looking up noticing Lila's frown. He dropped the magazine on his lap and sat up. Lila looked at him, wringing her hands slightly.

"I just keep thinking… what if your parents don't want to help me and my father?" she asked, stopping at the edge of the bed. Jamie sighed.

"We've been over this, Lila. I'm sure they will," he said. Lila sat down and looked at him.

"Are you sure? You even said that your father has not completely accepted us," she said, the worry apparent on her face. Jamie reached up and caressed her cheek. "What if they say no and it makes them hate me? Or trust me less?"

"Now that, I can assure you, will not happen," Jamie said with a small smile. Lila met his eyes, seeing nothing but hope there. She nodded shortly.

"I suppose I will just have to take your word for it," she said softly, positioning herself next to him in bed. Jamie pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. He could still see the worry in her mind. And anxiety. She was scared to ask his parents.

Jamie rubbed her arm and kissed her head.

"We'll convince them," Jamie said. "But they are good people. There's no reason to be afraid. Mum likes you. And after dinner on Friday, Dad will see."

"Or he'll hate me more," Lila said. Jamie chuckled.

"Really, Lila. No reason to be all doom and gloom," he said. Lila looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Fine. I will remain hopeful," she said, sitting up slightly.

"That's the spirit. And I'm sure after one bite of your cassoulet, Dad will say yes to anything," he said, laughing softly. Lila grinned.

"Ah, so is that a request for the dinner party?" she asked, one perfect eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"You know me, I'll gladly eat anything you put on the table," he said.

"Your father may end up disliking me for ruining your diet," Lila joked.

"Don't worry about that… training everyday keeps me in shape enough," he said. "Speaking of which, it is getting late."

"Ah, yes, I suppose I should let you get your beauty rest," Lila said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Jamie." She turned and started to get settled into bed. Jamie chuckled and pulled her back towards him.

"I didn't mean we had to sleep right this minute," Jamie said, a cheeky grin on his face and his warm breath against her neck, sending shivers up and down her body. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I was hoping you would say that…"

* * *

 **I can't help it... I like Lila and Jamie together. And I love all the Woods together. It's really fun to write. They remind me a lot of me and mom's family. And my friends. My dad LOVES to tell the embarrassing story of his nickname for me every time he meets a new friend of mine...**

 **Anywho, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Did a few re-writes and still working my way through cleaning up the rest of it. Still stuck on starting the next one, though.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Gaining Oliver's Acceptance

**Chapter Fifteen - Gaining Oliver's Acceptance**

The next morning, Jamie smiled confidently at Lila before kissing her good-bye and walking out of her house to head to the stadium in Puddlemere. Part of him was nervous that his dad would refuse to come to dinner, though he knew that even if he did, all it would take is one owl to his mother to get them there.

Beyond that, he was focused on the ultimate goal – getting his parents to visit with Marcus Flint before the hearing. Beyond that, he could only wait and see. Though for Lila's sake, he hoped that they would be convinced to speak on Marcus' behalf.

After warm-ups, Jamie took to the air, waiting silent and still in front of the hoops for the chasers to attempt their first scoring run. Oliver had them trying out new, more complicated plays. Plays that were complicated even for Jamie to follow. He nearly missing Wills first attempt, the quaffle just barely brushing off his fingertips and away from the hoop.

But after that, Jamie had laser-like focus, not letting any shots passed him, even aggressively getting in front of the ball, though unusually stoic. Wills was short on his usual taunts, instead frowning as Jamie stopped attempt after attempt.

"Been hanging out with Nilsson, have you?" Wills shouted after Jamie knocked yet another ball away from the goal. He smiled, though Jamie could sense that he wasn't particularly happy.

"Just… extra focused today," Jamie called back, glancing over at his father who sat silently on his broom, watching the chasers and Jamie complete drill after drill. Other than his slightly furrowed brow, his face was expressionless as he watched the team practice.

"Alright, why don't you lot set up for the next play," Oliver shouted.

"Yes, Coach!" the three shouted as they flew off midfield. Jamie breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his brow, watching as the three started going through a fairly complicated maneuver. He gripped his broom and clinched his jaw, watching them closely. He spent the rest of practice focusing solely on their movements and pushing the task at hand out of his mind.

The rest of practice passed uneventfully and eventually Oliver called the team down to the field to go over critiques. Sighing deeply, Jamie glanced at his father as he finished up the after practice pep talk and dismissed the team. Jamie held back as the others walked off, catching his father's eye.

"What is it, Jamie?" Oliver asked, stepping over to his son.

"We were wondering if you and Mum would come over to dinner at ours on Friday night," he said casually. Oliver frowned slightly.

"I'll talk to her, but I'm sure we can," he said, sensing there was more to the dinner invitation. "Any reason why?"

"Does there have to be a reason we want to have a dinner with our parents?" Jamie asked with a smile, channeling Alan's charm. Oliver just stared blankly at his son, his eyebrows raised.

"It's not often you lot invite us over. Usually it's because you want something," he said, his face deadpan. Jamie sighed.

"Fine, Lila will there too," Jamie said. "I wanted you to spend more time around her and try to get to know her better."

Oliver took a deep breath and studied his son a moment, contemplating. He still wasn't happy about the relationship, though he had taken to keeping his thoughts about that to himself. However, Iris had voiced just the other day that she would like to spend more time with the young reporter.

"So will it be just us and you and Lila?" he asked.

"Daisy and John will be there. As will Alan and Remus," Jamie said. Oliver looked away, thinking it over.

"Fine. We'll come. Is there anything we need to bring? Your mother'll want to know," he said. Jamie smiled and shook his head no.

"Daisy and Lila have it covered. Thanks, Dad," he said. Oliver looked at his son.

"Well, seeing as she's not going anywhere, might do some good to get to know her a bit more. To ascertain if she's trustworthy or not," he said. Jamie fought the temptation to roll his yes. "Hit the showers."

"Yes, Coach," he said before bounding off towards the locker rooms.

"What was that about, Wood?" Wills asked as soon as Jamie walked in.

"Eh? Just a family gathering," he said as he started to loosen and pull off his keeper pads.

"Family gathering?" Ashley asked, looking over at him.

"Yea… Daisy and Lila are cooking dinner Friday night," he said.

"Still trying to win Daddy Wood over, eh?" Vane commented. Jamie chuckled as he glanced at the chaser.

"He just needs to spend more time with her," he replied. Vane, Jakes and Ashley shared a look. They still weren't sure about Lila, though Wills had seemed to completely accept her. Out of the whole team, he had spent the most time with the couple at the various after parties up until then. The beaters just chuckled and moved towards the showers, not wanting to get mixed up in Wood family drama.

"Seems you two are getting serious," Wills said, grinning at Jamie. "Should we be expecting wedding bells?" Jamie rolled his eyes as he pulled his jersey off and started working at his shin guards.

"Come on now, it's only been a few months. It's still too early for that," he said.

"This is the longest I've seen you with a bird, so thought it was fair enough to ask," Wills retorted with a grin. Jamie chuckled.

"I like her… a lot. But even I'm not about to rush into anything. We're still trying to convince some of the family it's a good idea to even be dating," he said.

"With good reason," Ashley said, pulling her shower robe on. Jamie glanced over at her. Ashley sighed.

"Look, I know you lot are all big about second chances and whatnot, but I still think you should be cautious," she said as she walked over to the showers. Jamie chuckled.

"I'll be fine, Ashley," he assured her. "Lila might surprise you." She stopped and looked at him.

"I hope so," she said seriously before turning and walking into the showers.

* * *

Lila rushed around the kitchen in the Woods' flat that Friday, taste-testing everything. She and Daisy had spent a couple hours putting together a feast and she was incredibly nervous. Iris and Oliver would be there any minute.

"Would you stop? Everything tastes fine," Daisy tutted from the stove. "It's all honestly mouth-watering from my perspective." Lila looked over at her.

"I'm just… worried," she said, looking at the food. Daisy laughed and looked over at her.

"First of all… we've made more than enough – even for the triplets. And it smells and tastes amazin'. They'll love it," she said. "I can't even believe we made this much food."

"Or kept the kitchen this clean while doing it," John commented from the bar where he sat with a beer. "I try when we cook together, but she still manages to destroy everything."

Daisy scowled at him and started reaching for her wand before Lila started laughing, temporarily distracting her from jinxing her boyfriend.

Lila wasn't sure if it was the few beers he had had or if he was finally coming around, but he had been friendly since he arrived in the midst of their cooking marathon. Much more friendly than he had been in the past. Maybe Daisy had threatened him. Or maybe he had finally given in and decided to give Lila a chance as well.

"This smells amazing," Jamie said, walking into the living room with a broad smile on his face. Lila walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope it goes well," she said, looking back over the various dishes spread out over the bar. She waved her wand and watched as they all lifted and started moving towards the table, which was set and lit up by candles.

"Is it safe?" Remus called from the corridor.

"Whatever do you mean?" Daisy shouted from the stove, frowning over in her brother's direction. Remus and Alan walked in, looking around the kitchen.

"Just wanted to make sure we weren't walking into an explosion," Alan said. "Daisy was cooking after all." She frowned at her brothers, once again starting to reach towards her wand as her eyes narrowed. John cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. He gave her a pointed look, causing her to roll her eyes as she focused back on finishing the last bit on the stove.

"Really, Pix. You don't even make as much a mess when you do potions. But yet manage to turn the kitchen into a warzone," Remus said. Lila couldn't help but giggle.

"If it bothers you that much, then you can do the blasted cooking from now on," she said with a huff.

"I dare say Remus and Alan would blow up the entire flat if you let them cook all the time," a voice said. They all turned to see Iris and Oliver standing in front of the fireplace. Iris was smiling warmly as Oliver stood shifting uncomfortably.

"I resent that, Mum. Remus is a good cook," Alan said loudly. "He makes a wicked breakfast."

"He only cooks when you're hungover, so of course you'd think it's good," Daisy said, frowning slightly. Iris and Oliver walked over to the table.

"It all looks amazing, Daisy," she said, beaming over at her daughter.

"Lila helped with a lot of it," she said. Iris looked at Lila, who stepped away from Jamie.

"I take it this is why the kitchen is remarkably clean," Iris said, smiling as she glanced at her daughter, who again rolled her eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Wood, Mr. Wood," Lila said politely with a nervous smile.

"Please, call me Iris," she said, her gaze flicking over to Jamie, who had stepped up behind Lila, placing a hand on the small of her back. Iris cleared her throat and looked over at Oliver.

"It's good to see you too, Lila," Oliver said, glancing at Iris before smiling tensely at the young woman.

"I believe that it is ready if you'd like to sit," Lila said, motioning towards the table. They all moved towards the table. Oliver sat at the head with Iris to his right and Alan to his left. Lila and Jamie sat next to Iris while Daisy and John sat next to Alan and Remus took the chair at the other end.

They all settled into small talk about quidditch as they passed the dishes around and filled their plates.

"How's training going, Pix?" Oliver asked, looking down at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Going well," she said. "Working on some new tricks."

"Nothing too dangerous, I hope," he said. Daisy huffed slightly.

"Dad, thought we went over this last year," Daisy said, glaring at her father.

"I know, I know… I'm fine with it. But can't help but worry a bit," he said with a slight smile.

"She has to pull out some big tricks if we're going to beat you," John said with a smile.

"Oh, I doubt that," Oliver said, glancing at Jamie. "Jamie here will probably break his record from last season if he keeps playing the way he has." Lila looked to him and smiled, noting his cheeks had turned slightly pink.

"He is certainly leading the League in that aspect," Lila said, turning back to the group.

"How has work been at the magazine?" Iris asked casually.

"Good. I've been catching a lot of matches and writing a lot of articles. The magazine certainly keeps me busy," she said.

"And yet you've managed to make time to cook this delicious feast with Daisy. A woman of many talents," Iris said, smiling at her. She then looked pointedly at Oliver who cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"Got any favorite teams this season?" Oliver asked. Lila shrugged.

"I'm supposed to be unbiased when I write, but I must admit that I'm a bit of a Puddlemere fan," she said. "Not just because of Jamie."

"I resent that," Remus said. "What about the Wanderers?" Lila laughed.

"Forget you lot, she'll be choosin' the Arrows before the Wanderers," Daisy said, grinning across the table. "Reminds me, before you leave tonight, I got a jersey for you to wear at the next match."

"Is it a Pixie one?" Lila asked, her eyes bright. Daisy rolled her eyes slightly.

"It's the only ones anyone sells nowadays," she said. Oliver chuckled.

"See Nilsson made the change permanent," he commented.

"Much to Daisy's chagrin," John said. "But I think it's good on you." Daisy frowned at her boyfriend.

"I shall be honored to wear a Pixie jersey," Lila said. Iris looked at Oliver, smiling. Oliver sighed and nodded, fixing Lila in his gaze.

"Suspect you'll have quite the collection between all of us," Jamie said, looking down at her. Lila smiled up at him.

"Suppose it's only fitting being a quidditch reporter and all," she said. "I should have a closet full of jerseys and t-shirts."

The group settled into the safe topic of the current quidditch season, with Lila chiming in her thoughts on various coaches, players and team strategies. Oliver seemed to be warming up to her, taking in her comments and observations and seeming impressed with her knowledge of quidditch.

" _She seems lovely,"_ Iris sent to him. Oliver looked at his wife and sighed.

" _He does seem quite taken with her,"_ he thought.

" _Oliver… we should give her a chance,"_ Iris sent. Lila looked down at the two, noticing their shifting expressions towards each other. She surmised they must be having a silent conversation and looked back down at Remus, who was telling a story about practice. She glanced up at Jamie, catching his eye.

" _I think they are discussing me,"_ she thought, an eyebrow raised. Jamie looked down at his parents a moment and then back at Lila.

" _Dad is starting to admit that perhaps you're not that bad. And he loves your cooking,"_ he thought, smiling. Lila jumped slightly, not used to his voice in her head.

" _I think I like this way of communicating,"_ she thought, grinning.

"What the bloody hell are you two discussing?" Alan shouted, causing all four to whip their heads around to look at him. Lila's cheeks flushed as she realized they were caught.

"None of your business," she stated simply with a grin, causing the table to chuckle.

Soon, the dinner dishes were sent to the sink to wash themselves and the group had settled into dessert and tea. Jamie looked down at Lila.

" _I suppose it's now or never,"_ he thought. Lila nodded, her mouth suddenly going dry. This was the whole reason they had done the dinner party and now she wished they didn't have to ruin the friendly mood. Jamie cleared his throat and looked down at his parents.

"What is it, Jamie?" Iris asked, sipping her tea. He took a deep breath.

"Truth be told, there was another reason we decided to do this tonight," he started. Iris placed her cup down on the table.

"You want us to meet with Marcus," she said, causing Lila to gasp softly. "You really do need to get better at shutting me out, Jamie. I picked up on it as soon as we arrived." Jamie looked down at his plate and then back up at his parents. A stormy look had come over Oliver's face, while Iris was unreadable.

"I… I know it is no small thing to ask. And I wouldn't normally, but…" Lila said softly. Jamie reached over and took her hand. "They will ask you to speak at his hearing and I thought it would be best if you were to meet with him first. See how he is now. He has changed so much."

Iris looked over at Oliver, the two of them locked in a silent conversation. Lila felt her heart start to race, worry setting in that they would say no. She couldn't really tell what was passing between the two, though Oliver didn't look too happy. Iris finally looked over at the couple.

"I think it would be helpful for me to go," she said. "If I am to say something at the hearing, I should, perhaps meet with him first." Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Iris…" he started. Iris turned to look at her husband, her green eyes flashing.

"I understand why you don't want to go, but what I said still stands. You don't have to go, Oliver. I'm more than capable of going by myself," she said sternly. Oliver sighed and looked at his wife and then down at Lila and Jamie, who both had hopeful looks on their faces.

"Very well. We'll go meet with him," he said, caving in. Iris smiled slightly and looked over at Lila.

"When did you have in mind?" she asked as though they were planning a shopping trip, not a visit to Azkaban.

"The hearing is next month, so anytime before then would be fine," she said. Iris looked at Oliver.

"Next Tuesday work? I know you don't have a match that day," she asked. Oliver nodded, his face paling slightly at the idea of going to the wizard prison. "Then it's settled."

* * *

Iris hummed to herself later that night as she brushed her hair in the bathroom before bed. She could hear Oliver in bed, noisily flipping through the Prophet. She sighed and put the brush down, stepping out into the bedroom.

"Are you going to put on a mood about this until we go?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Oliver put the paper down and looked at her.

"I don't understand why we have to go and meet that… that…" Iris raised her hand, cutting him off.

"We're going because it's the right thing to do," Iris said. "More than that, we are doing this for our son and Lila."

"He tried to kill you, Iris. Or have you forgotten that? Because I assure you, I haven't," Oliver yelled.

"For Christ's sake, that was nearly 24 years ago," Iris said, running her fingers through her short curls. "People change, Oliver. And it sounds as though Marcus Flint has."

"For all we know, he could just be going through the motions of that damn program to get out early," he retorted.

"Don't you think we should at least meet with him to see if that's so?" Iris asked. "You forget, Jamie and I will be able to know if he's lying. What's more, he's making an attempt at getting to know his daughter." Oliver was silent a few moments, staring at his wife. He knew that there was no changing her mind, but he still felt he had to try.

"I just… I don't like it," he stated. "How do we know that he and his daughter aren't just manipulating us?"

"She's not, Oliver. Jamie hasn't seen it. I haven't seen it. She does care about our son. And she's doing what any child would do for a parent. Don't you think our children would do the same?" she said.

"You haven't seen any sort of ulterior motive in her mind?" he asked. Iris shook her head. All she saw was worry for her father that night. And fear in talking to Iris and Oliver. Along with her thoughts toward Jamie. Iris knew her son was falling hard for the woman, and a quick look into her mind showed that she was halfway in love with him as well. Oliver nodded shortly and sighed.

"I guess then we have no choice," he said resignedly. Iris nodded her head and walked over to the bed.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses," she said, pulling her robe off and lying it on a chair before crawling into bed. Oliver laughed softly.

"There's no arguing with you, Red," he said. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not. Because I'm always right."

* * *

Lila sighed as she crawled into bed that night, thankful that Jamie had opted to stay home rather than joining her at her place. She needed time to herself and her mind was weary with all the work from the evening. She was getting used to guarding her thoughts when it was just her and Jamie, but having to watch her thoughts around both Jamie and Iris Wood was mentally exhausting. Jamie never said so, but Lila assumed that Iris was more powerful than Jamie. She had read about the family, noting that Iris had performed some pretty incredible magic during the war. Even her father said that she could do things that he had never seen a witch or wizard do before - wandless magic, communicating long distances with loved ones, creating shields in the blink of an eye. Iris Wood made a formidable foe.

Lila sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She smiled to herself. The Woods were going to meet with her father. The first part of the plan was coming to fruition. Her thoughts drifted towards the future. A future where her father was out of Azkaban and home with her.

It painted a cozy picture in her mind. Her father seated on the sofa in the den, a tumbler of whisky in his hand, his booming laugh filling the room. He looked healthier, less weary. Jamie sitting next to him, the two talking about the quidditch match they had just watched. Lila walking over from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

Lila frowned slightly. No. If she was to stick to her plan, Jamie wouldn't be there. She took a deep breath. It would just be her and her father on the sofa. Jamie would be… elsewhere. Possibly banned from quidditch after word got out about his Legilimency. If that's what she chose to do.

Rolling over on her side, she stared at the window, various plans running through her mind, but yet, none of them brought her the joy that scheming usually did.

"You're getting soft, Lila," she said to herself.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. In her mind she saw Iris Wood, smiling warmly at her. It was the last thing she saw before she faded into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter...**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it! From here out, there's not a lot of filler and the story starts to pick up until the very end. Decided to pack a lot of punch (or emotional drama) into the second half. Stay tuned...**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Meeting Mr Flint

**Chapter Sixteen - Meeting Mr. Flint**

Jamie looked over at his parents as they all sat in the dreary waiting room at Azkaban. They were both uncharacteristically silent, seeming to have gone off somewhere in their minds. He had suspected it would be difficult for them to be there, but he hadn't realized just how difficult it might be until that moment when he saw how pale his mother was. She squeezed Oliver's hand while still staring straight ahead.

"I… I really appreciate this Mr. and Mrs. Wood," Lila said softly from next to him. Both jumped slightly and looked over at her.

"Think nothing of it," Iris said, smiling. Even then, Jamie could sense that she was masking her nerves. He ventured into her mind for a moment.

" _We're doing the right thing… You can do this, Iris Evans-Wood. You can do this."_

He looked at Lila. Before he could say anything to her, a guard walked in and announced their names. Iris seemed to square her shoulders, mentally preparing herself as she stood. Oliver followed. The four of them walked out of the room, following the guard. He led them to a small room were four chairs were sat, facing a large mirror.

"They won't let you actually be in the room with them, so they use mirrors to let us communicate," Lila explained softly to Jamie. He nodded as they all sat. He wouldn't be able to read Marcus' mind through the mirror, though his mother most likely would. She had always been able to read minds from afar.

Iris and Oliver were staring grimly at their reflections as they waited. The guard stepped to the back of the room. Suddenly the mirror filled with white smoke. Once it cleared, Marcus was visible in the reflection, his hands and feet shackled. Iris took a sharp breath as she reached for Oliver's hand. Jamie was a bit taken aback as well. He knew that Marcus Flint was only a year older than his father, but he looked as though he were at least 10 years older than his parents. His dark hair was riddled with gray. It was long and slightly unkept, but pulled back into a ponytail. His gaunt face was covered by a beard. He looked completely different than the photos in Lila's home from when he was younger. He sat silently studying Oliver and Iris, surprised that they were actually there. Lila had told Jamie that he didn't think they would actually come. His dark grey eyes swept over to Lila and Jamie, raising his eyebrows as he took in Jamie, no doubt noticing the similarities between him and his parents.

"Hello, papa ," Lila said, breaking the awkward silence. "How are you feeling today?" Marcus smiled slightly.

"About the same as always," he replied, his gruff voice surprisingly soft. "I received the new books you sent. Thank you, Lila." She smiled at him.

"I thought you could use some new ones, considering you already finished the ones I sent last time," she said. She looked over at the Woods. "I assume you remember Oliver and Iris Wood." Marcus looked back at the couple and nodded.

"I appreciate you coming today. I must say you're both a fair sight for sore eyes," he said, attempting to keep the atmosphere light. Oliver swallowed and glanced down at Iris, not sure how to respond. "Good to see you two managed to get hitched in the end." Iris nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thankfully the wedding wasn't as… eventful," she said nervously.

"Right, sorry about that," Marcus said feebly, looking down at his hands. "I know it probably doesn't mean much… coming from me and all." The couple remained silent, unsure of what to say. Marcus looked back up at them, shifting in his chair.

"How… how have things been over the years?" he asked, attempting to keep it light for the time being.

"Well… We have four children – though I'm sure you've heard that from Lila," Iris said, eager to stay with safer topics for the time being as well. "This is one of our eldest - Jamie." Marcus looked up at studied the young man.

"Lila mentioned that. Triplets? And then a daughter - Daisy. All quidditch players like their father," he said. "It's nice to meet you, Jamie."

"You as well, Mr. Flint," Jamie said formally. He felt incredibly nervous by the dull grey eyes that were intently studying him.

"He looks just like you, Oliver. Save the curls. I suppose that's Iris," Marcus said, glancing at his old adversary. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Yea, they do favor me a bit. Identical. Daisy takes after her mother, thankfully," he said. Marcus nodded and looked back at Jamie.

"Lila talks of you often," he said. Jamie blanched slightly.

"Well… we're, I mean…" he stuttered. Marcus smiled.

"It's alright. I know you're dating. I think it's a good thing," he replied. He looked over at Oliver and Iris. "Who would have thought? My daughter and your son?" Oliver sputtered a bit.

"It was a bit of a shock, truth be told," he said, finally. "But… she seems to fit in with our brood just fine. Her and Daisy get on well." Marcus nodded.

"I'm thankful for that. I… I hadn't received word on her for a very long time. I thought that she was with her mother in France. But then I found out a few years ago that… that her mother had passed shortly after she was born and… well, I'm happy that she's got you," Marcus said, looking at Lila.

"We have a rather large family and a penchant for inviting in more," Iris said, looking over at Lila with a smile. "Harry and I were pretty much adopted by the Weasleys, so I suppose it's not a surprise to find us doing the same."

"Really, I do appreciate it. Makes me feel better knowing that she's not alone," Marcus said softly. Iris turned to look at him, still not completely believing that they were sitting there having a relatively pleasant conversation with him. She almost couldn't reconcile that this was indeed the man who had stabbed her all those years ago. Who targeted her and Oliver and had nothing but revenge in his heart. He seemed calmer, as though he had finally let go of his anger.

"I had heard… Lila said that you had… reformed," she said, moving gingerly to the task at hand. Discerning Marcus' progress over the last two decades. Oliver went silent, studying Marcus without a word.

"Yes, I joined a program here 20 years ago. It's helped me come to turns with what I did. Made me realize how wrong I was back then… my beliefs. And I've worked through the anger," he said. "I only wish that I had figured that out sooner. Maybe I could have saved…" Marcus stopped speaking and looked down at his hands. "Maybe Daphne and Marjorie wouldn't have had to die." Iris glanced over at Oliver, her green eyes swimming with pity. "More than what I did with the Death Eaters… I am to blame for their deaths." Marcus looked up at the couple, his face solemn.

"I do apologize for everything. And I am grateful that you came here today to speak with me. I don't deserve this opportunity, and I don't expect you to forgive me. I just… I wanted the opportunity to apologize in person," he said. "To both of you."

The room was silent as Oliver and Iris studied Marcus Flint. Iris' brow was furrowed, as she looked on in concern, taking a deep breath. Looking into his mind, while a bit fuzzy, she could see that he was truly remorseful. And that all he wanted more than anything was to be home with his daughter and attempt to make up for the past 24 years they were apart.

Oliver seemed a bit surprised, probably because he hadn't fully expected Marcus to be reformed. Lila watched them, hopeful. Jamie went back and forth between looking at his parents and Lila's father. He wasn't sure what his parents would say. It was shocking enough that they had agreed to come at all.

"I think… I accept your apology," Iris said softly. Oliver whipped his head around to look at her. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "I'll… I'll have to think about what I'll say in the hearing a bit longer, but I do acknowledge and accept your apology." Marcus nodded, smiling slightly. He hadn't been expecting that much.

"I'm sorry, but your allotted time is coming to an end," the guard said. "Please say your good-byes."

"Papa, I'll come to visit in a few days," Lila said. Marcus nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"I'll try to come with her," Jamie said.

"I look forward to it," Marcus said. He looked at Iris and Oliver. "Again, thank you for coming today." They both nodded as Iris smiled. Suddenly the smoke filled the mirror again. Once it had cleared, they were staring at their reflections again. Oliver took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I don't know what I had been expecting, but that was not it," he said.

"It seems he has changed," Iris mused as they all stood and filed out of the room. They all silently walked back to the waiting room and then out where they all got their wands and then moved towards the floos. Jamie knew his mother could very easily apparate them all out and back home, but knew she wouldn't. Iris Wood didn't often like to flaunt her gifts.

They got in line and waited. Right before it was Iris and Oliver's turn, they stopped and turned to face Lila and Jamie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wood, again, thank you so much for this," Lila said. "It really means a lot to me that you came to speak to him." Iris smiled at her.

"It's no problem at all," she replied before glancing at Oliver, who seemed lost in thought. Iris cleared her throat and elbowed him. Oliver shook his head slightly and looked down at the young woman, smiling tensely.

"Think nothing of it," he repeated. Iris gave him a concerned looked before turning to the young people.

"I'll see you at lunch on Sunday, yes?" she said to Jamie.

"Yea, I'll be there," he said. Iris nodded and smiled. She took Oliver's hand and led him up to the floo. She then stepped in and disappeared and was followed by Oliver shortly after. Jamie and Lila then stepped up and took their turns.

Jamie stepped into the empty flat, happy that his brothers and sister were out somewhere. He needed some time to process the visit. Lila stepped out from the fireplace after him and walked over to the sofa, collapsing on it.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," she said, looking up at him. Jamie nodded and glanced back at the liquor cabinet.

"Dare say I could use a drink. You?" he asked, looking back at Lila. She nodded. Jamie moved back to the cabinet, loosening his tie on the way. He heard Lila sigh from the sofa.

"Do you think that your parents will take what they saw today into consideration for the hearing?" Lila asked, turning around on the sofa to watch Jamie. He had pulled out two glasses and was pouring firewhisky into them. He stopped for a moment and looked at her, shrugging.

"Dunno. I think… well, I think Mum probably will. Da was a bit unreadable. Knowing him, he'll probably let Mum do all the talking," he said.

"You didn't look into his mind?" Lila asked. Jamie shook his head as he walked over to her with the drinks, handing one out to her.

"Didn't feel right… I try to give him and Mum their space," he said, sitting next to her. Lila nodded.

"Well… it's soon," she said. "You'll go with me?" Jamie nodded.

"I think the whole family is going," he said. Lila nodded as she took a drink.

"I hope they decide to release him," she said softly.

"What are your plans for if they do?" Jamie asked. Lila looked up at him.

"Well, they seized all his property when he was arrested and then sold it, so… he has basically nothing. I've been saving up money so that I can help. I suppose for now, he will live with me. He'll need to check in with his probation officer on a weekly basis for the first six months…" she said.

"Suppose he'll be needin' a job," Jamie said. Lila nodded again.

"Not many people are willing to hire a former Death Eater who's straight from Azkaban," she said, frowning. "I don't know how we're going to get him a job, but we'll have to try."

"What was he before?" he asked.

"He was on the Falcons reserves team," Lila said. "So, I think that's pretty much out of the question." Jamie nodded.

"Maybe there's something he could do for Mum and Uncle George's shop?" he asked. "Or… one of my aunts or uncles could help him get something at the Ministry? Three of them are heads of departments. Aunt Hermione is the Minister for Magic." Lila studied Jamie a bit before smiling.

"You truly are a good man, Jamie Wood," she said before leaning forward to kiss him. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do," Jamie said with a smile. "Thought we decided no more talk like that." Lila sighed.

"Can't help it, I suppose," she said.

* * *

Iris stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. The visit to Azkaban had left her unsettled. Confused. Questioning what she had previously believed. She had spent every day up to that point thinking that Marcus Flint deserved to be in Azkaban forever. More than what he did to her and Oliver, he had killed. He had tortured. She saw it in his mind all those years ago.

But the man she saw today, he was not the man she met back then.

She took a deep breath and continued studying herself in the mirror. She thought of Lila and her life. How she didn't deserve what had happened to her. She slowly slid her robe off and turned, looking over her shoulder at the scars that crisscrossed her back. The mark. She reached over and slowly traced over some of them.

"Iris? Everything alright?" Oliver called from the bedroom. She looked toward the door.

"Yes. Be out in a minute," she said. She looked back in the mirror and pulled her robe back on. Before she stepped out, she lifted her shirt, looking at the small scar on her abdomen. She took a deep breath and stepped into the bedroom. Oliver was in bed, looking through his playbook, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. She walked over to her side, sliding her robe off and setting in on a chair next to the window, then crawling into bed. Oliver looked over at her, noticing she hadn't covered her scars as she usually did.

"Everything alright, Red?" he asked softly. She looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"I just keep thinking about today," she said. Oliver nodded.

"A bit of a difficult day," he said. "Have you decided what to say?"

"I think… I think I want to help him," she said, looking at her husband. "Is that so strange?" Oliver sighed and pulled his glasses off.

"Coming from you, no," he said.

"What about you?" she asked softly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I hadn't expected him… I didn't expect things to go as they did today," he said. "I thought I would be… angrier. But instead, I found myself pitying him." Iris nodded.

"I did as well," she said. "I didn't think that it was possible for someone like him to change."

"Neither did I," Oliver replied. Iris took a deep breath.

"I can't stop thinking about Lila as well," she said, her voice just above a whisper. "She's… it's just, so very much like me…" She looked at Oliver. "I could have gone the same way. Let the anger and bitterness take over. Or the fear." Oliver reached over and took her hand. "And… I just keep thinking that maybe… she needs us. Both of them actually. When I looked into his mind, all Marcus was thinking about was Lila and creating a new life." Oliver nodded, silently rubbing Iris' palm with his thumb.

"I suppose we will just have to see."

* * *

 **I always thought everyone should have a chance at redemption and so it would seem that Marcus Flint is hoping for his.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Quidditch Lessons

**Chapter Seventeen - Quidditch Lessons**

"Where are you taking me, Jamie?" Lila asked as she held on to his arm, stumbling slightly while he led her blindfolded. Jamie chuckled softly, feeling her grip his arm tighter.

"We're almost there," he said.

"I don't understand why you insisted I dress comfortably and had to blindfold me. Just what are we doing?" Lila asked, slightly exasperated. She had things she should probably be doing, but when Jamie showed up at her home that Sunday morning, he told her to put it all aside until later.

And now here she was, being led somewhere blindfolded in her workout gear, the chill fall air turning her nose red.

With the hearing getting nearer, Lila's nerves had been getting to her more and more. Jamie felt she could probably use something to get her mind off things for a few hours. Which is how he had come up with what he thought was a brilliant idea. Shouts could be heard and were starting to get a bit louder.

"Seriously, Jamie, where are we?" Lila asked again. He stopped and stepped in front of her, pulling the blindfold off. When Lila's eyes adjusted, she looked up and noticed they were standing on the pitch at Puddlemere stadium. Several people were already up in the air, tossing a quaffle back and forth.

"Bring it in!" Jamie shouted, while smiling. Lila looked at him, eyes wide.

"Why are we here?" Lila asked.

"Thought we could all blow off a bit of steam before the hearing," Jamie said, looking down at her. "I remembered you said you could play a bit. Getting out and doing something always seems to help me." Lila was stunned. She hadn't been on a broom in years. And here he thought she could hack it in a pickup game with professional players.

"Here, brought my old broom for you," Daisy said, walking up from Lila's right, two broomsticks in hand. She was dressed in an old Hogwarts pullover, her bright red hair pulled into a bun high on her head. "It's still pretty good." Lila took it and looked down at the old Thunderbolt. Daisy had certainly kept it in good condition.

"Don't worry. It's not all professionals," Jamie said, drawing her attention again. "Toby's here. And Chris and Teddy. Even Dominique came out." Lila looked over at the group of people who had just landed and were walking over. Sure enough, Daisy's best friend was joking with Remus and Alan, while Chris and Teddy laughed. While she should have been comforted, all three looked as though they easily could have been professionals. Dominique may look tiny amongst all the men, but she had a fierce look on her face that said she meant business.

"I haven't been on a broom in years," Lila said, still stunned. Jamie chuckled.

"It's like riding a bike. You'll pick it up again quickly," he said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Daisy said as she grinned at Lila and then took off towards the large group of people. She hopped on her broom and shot up in the air.

"You ever ridden a Thunderbolt?" Jamie asked. Lila shook her head no. "Take it slow at first. They are a bit sensitive." Lila nodded silently as she held the broom out in her hands.

"Scared, Devereux?" James shouted. She looked up at the young man, who was already slightly sweaty.

"Never, Potter," she said, starting to grin. She mounted the broom and pushed up, squealing slightly when it shot up faster than she expected. She could hear laughter from below as she gripped the broom and pulled up on the handle, causing it to slow down. She came to a hover about 50 feet off the ground. Breathing heavily, she took in her bearings. It really was something to be floating in the air in the middle of Puddlemere Stadium. She took a few moments to just look around and enjoy the view.

"Told you they were a bit sensitive," Jamie said as he flew up to her side.

"It's brilliant. I've never been on such a good broom," Lila marveled. "And this is what you get to see every day?"

"Just about," Jamie said, looking around.

"When you're a Wood, you only get the best," Toby said, as he flew up to the two. Soon enough the entire group was hovering in a lopsided circle. Lila and Jamie were joined by Daisy, Remus, Alan, James, Toby, Teddy, Chris, Dominique, Wills, John, Freddie and Ryan Kelly. Lila glanced over at the stands and noticed a small group of onlookers - Lucy, Victoire, Molly and Laura were bundled up and seemed to be passing around a thermos.

"So you do know your way around a broom," Wills said, grinning cheekily. Lila blushed slightly before sitting up straighter.

"I have played a bit of quidditch," she said.

"Alright then, teams?" Remus said.

"I've got Daisy as seeker, Remus and Alan as beaters. I'll be keeper and then, James, Chris and Lila as chasers," Jamie said immediately.

"Well then, guess that leaves me with John and Freddie as beaters, Toby as seeker. Dominique as keeper and then me, Teddy and Kelly as chasers," Wills replied. Lila took in the tiny blonde as she smirked at Chris. She hadn't realized that she played.

"Dominique's a fairly good keeper," Jamie commented. "Always plays keep in our family tournaments."

"But she's nothing against us. Practically got our old Hogwarts team back together," James said with a grin.

"But you won't be winning this game," Wills boasted.

"Oh please, I'd like to see you try and beat us," Daisy shot back. Lila laughed, enjoying the banter.

"Alright team, huddle up!" Jamie shouted. The group quickly divided into two circles and huddled up together.

"What's the plan, captain?" Remus asked.

"You two, target Wills and Kelly. We all know Toby's no match for Daisy," Jamie said. The two nodded and grinned. "Chasers - Dominique's good, but she gets flustered easily. Use that to your advantage." Lila looked at James and Chris.

"Think I've got that covered," Chris said, smirking.

"You good at passing?" James asked, looking at Lila. She nodded.

"Still got decent aim," she said. James grinned.

"Alright. Try and keep up with us," he said.

"I've got no problem there," she said. "This broom will probably do most of the work for me."

"And Daisy, do your thing," Jamie finally said. The tiny redhead grinned wickedly.

"With pleasure," she said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Jamie shouted.

The groups quickly set up as Victoire stood, holding a box. She flicked her wand and sent the box shooting towards the field.

"Ready?" she shouted. "And go!" She waved her wand again and released the balls. Lila shot off a bit wobbly at first, sticking close to James and Chris as they battled Wills, Kelly and Teddy for the quaffle. Chris got it easily and sped off towards the goals, passing to James on his left. Lila watched them, trying to read their movements.

"Lila!" James shouted before dropping the quaffle below to her. She caught it and ducked as Freddie sent a bludger toward her. Deftly she tossed the quaffle back to Chris who grinned as he neared the goals. Dominique was still as she watched the three. Chris shot off towards the right hoop but at the last minute threw the ball towards the left. Dominique tried to correct her direction, but just missed, scowling at Chris in the process. The three quickly moved towards mid-field, setting up for defense.

"Not bad, Devereux!" James shouted. Lila smiled.

"Keep your eye on the quaffle, Potter!" she shouted back at him. James laughed.

"Got it!"

* * *

About an hour later, Lila giggled as Chris winked at Dominique, causing her to miss the quaffle that James tossed at the hoops. The blonde woman glared at him, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"Come off it, Abbott!" she shouted as he laughed.

"Stop flirting with my keeper!" Wills shouted as he grabbed Freddie's bat and sent a bludger at Chris.

"That's illegal!" Daisy shouted as she swooped down and yanked at the chaser's foot, causing him to nearly fall off his broom.

"And that's not?" Teddy shouted with a laugh.

"Stop goofing off!" Jamie shouted down the field, though he was grinning. Lila smiled as she flew down the field next to James.

"Are your games always like this?" she shouted at James. He nodded.

"You should see when we get the entire family together. No one ever plays fair - except Uncle Oliver, that is," he said. "Freddie and Uncle George like to shoot off fireworks to distract him." They continued down the field and watched as Jamie blocked an attempt by Teddy to score.

"It's alright, baby! You'll get it next time!" Victoire shouted from the stands.

"Yea, baby, next time!" James shouted with a grin as Teddy scowled at him.

"Shut it, James!" he called out.

"Ah, is Teddy Baby getting fussy?" Daisy shouted as she buzzed by her cousin.

"Not you too, Pix!" Teddy shouted.

It seemed like the group was more set on annoying each rather than actually scoring, with Daisy buzzing in and out of plays and trying to throw Wills, Teddy and Kelly off whenever she could. Toby mostly hovered on his broom, watching the match more than looking for the snitch. Remus and Alan would send bludgers at him every so often, to keep him in the game.

Daisy nearly knocked John off his broom when attempting a fly-by kiss, which earned her a few expletives from Wills.

Even Jamie was getting into the mood, lazily flying figure eights in front of the hoops and shouting directions at his brothers or taunting Wills anytime he got close. Lila had to admit, she was enjoying herself. Jamie had been right. It was just what she needed to blow off some steam and get her mind off things.

"TOBY! GET THE DAMN SNITCH OR DIE TRYING!" Wills shouted suddenly, grabbing Lila's attention. She looked over and saw Daisy speeding off after the snitch with Toby not far behind.

James pulled up, slowing down.

"What are you doing?" Lila shouted at him.

"No point it keeping up. Daisy's got the snitch and no one's been keeping score anyway," James said. Lila laughed as they hovered, watching Daisy easily grab the snitch and do a few loops. They all landed mid-field with Lila running up and hugging Jamie.

"Having fun?" he asked as he grinned down at her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I needed this," she said. "Forgot what it was like to be up in the air."

"Not over yet," Jamie said. Lila looked over as the girls had come down from the stands and were setting up for a picnic in the middle of the field.

About 20 minutes later, the group was settled on a bunch of blankets, passing food and drink around. Daisy had put several heating charms around the group, though they were all still buried in mounds of blankets to fight off the fall chill. Lila laughed as James and Freddie regaled her with stories from Hogwarts. Daisy would jump in from time to time to correct details while Remus and Alan laughed heartily.

"Remember the time we gave Molly the secret relationship potion?" Freddie said. The woman in question glared at the young man.

"I can't believe you did that," she shouted. "My mouth was blue for three hours!"

Lila looked at the boys and then back at Molly as her cheeks turned pink and started chuckling.

"How is McGregor?" James asked. Molly rolled her eyes.

"You know I still work with him," she huffed. "No amount of begging will get Dad to transfer him out to another department."

"Never thought I'd hear Molly Weasley try to use family influence for her own gain," Teddy said. "That sounds like something Potter would do." Molly rolled her eyes.

"The least he could do would be to put him on another team," she grumbled. "But no… 'It'll build character, Molly.'" The group cackled in glee at her near-perfect impression of her father.

"Who is this McGregor?" Lila asked, not following the conversation.

"Bloke that Molly used to snog at Hogwarts," Freddie said with a grin. She shot another glare at her cousins.

"He and I dated for a bit. Then broke up. Then ended up working on the same team at the Ministry," Molly said. Lila sent the woman a look of sympathy. She imagined it couldn't be easy on her, though she seemed to be a sensible sort. "It's fine now, but it was awkward for a time," she said with a sigh.

"How is it working at Quidditch Monthly?" Lucy asked. "I know some of the guys over there."

"They're all decent," Lila said. "It's pretty hectic with the midseason break coming up."

"Will you get a break as well?" Teddy asked.

"Not really. Even though there are no matches to catch, we still need to fill the pages. Mostly doing features and profiles," she said.

"How is it you got into writing about quidditch?" Victoire asked. Lila shrugged.

"I always was into quidditch," she said. "Tried to play in school but never made the team. I would listen to all the matches I could on the wireless, though. So I thought it would be best to write about something I know well."

"She's quite knowledgeable about it," Jamie jumped in.

"Suspect she is if she's going to write about it," Teddy said.

"You coming to the ball this year?" Wills asked. Lila looked up at Jamie.

"I plan to if a certain someone would ask me," she said, grinning. Jamie's cheeks turned pink.

"You haven't asked her yet, you daft tosser," Daisy said, throwing a crisp at her brother.

"I was planning on getting around to it," Jamie said. "Just forgot with everything going on." Lila continued grinning at him.

"I am waiting, Mr. Wood," she said. Jamie cleared his throat.

"Lila Devereux, would you like to be my date to this year's New Year's Eve Ball?" he asked formally.

"I would be delighted," she said.

"Then it's settled," he said with a nod.

"Did you manage to swing us a couple invites?" Victoire asked. "I'm tired of missing out on all the fun."

"Yea, think Dad managed that," Jamie said.

"Most of the fun happens at the after party, though," Remus said, grinning at Daisy and Toby. "Last year's was pretty eventful." Daisy's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it. You promised no absinthe this year," she said as Remus and Alan died laughing.

"You going with Cunningham?" Wills asked Dominique.

"He is still my boyfriend, so yes," she said, smiling at the quidditch player.

"Pix, when are you going to give Kingfisher the slip and come as my date?" the blonde player said, looking over at the redhead, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Never, Wills," she declared as John laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Think you might just have to give up," John said with a laugh.

"Never. There is always still hope," Wills said loudly, causing the group to laugh.

"He never gives up on her," Lila said softly to Jamie. He laughed softly and looked over at his team captain, who was now flirting with Molly, who just scowled at him, though it was apparent that she was fighting off a smile.

"Oh, he knows. It's just too much fun for him to keep trying," he said before kissing the side of her head.

Lila looked around the group, sighing with content. It was a noisy, boisterous group, but a happy one. She felt a twinge of guilt in her chest. Could she really go through with everything that she had planned?

She quickly pushed the thoughts from her head and focused on the group, not wanting Jamie to pick up on anything. He didn't seem to look into her mind often, but she didn't want to chance it. Instead she turned to Victoire and started chatting with her about dresses for the ball.

* * *

The sun was well on its way below the horizon by the time Lila and Jamie had made it back to her house. She quickly got the kettle on while Jamie dropped onto the sofa and started the fire. While the weather had been decent enough while they were playing, after a couple hours of sitting on the field, they were slightly frozen.

"Do you do that often?" Lila asked as she walked over to the den, two mugs of tea in hand.

"Here and there," Jamie said. "Most of the time we save it for Christmas and family gatherings, but with more of us out of Hogwarts now, we try to get together more often."

"You really are a close family," she commented as she sat next to him. "I'm slightly jealous." Jamie chuckled.

"We are all pretty close," he said. "Some of us are more annoyed by it than others."

"Let me guess… Molly and Dominique," Lila said, smiling. Jamie nodded.

"They always seemed to be the brunt of pranks. As you could probably tell," he replied. "Victoire mainly escaped because she and Teddy were a few years ahead of us. And well, we were all too afraid of Teddy to actually try anything. Though he got her good a few times."

"They seem like such a lovely couple," Lila commented. Jamie nodded.

"Been together so long, it's hard to imagine one without the other," he said. He looked over at Lila and scooted closer to her, wrapping and arm around her. Lila instinctually leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you ready for this week?"

"I think so… while I am nervous about the hearing, it will be nice to finally have it over with," she said. "Not have to deal with all this worry and wondering."

"I'm sure it will go well," Jamie said. "No reason to fuss about it much." Lila chuckled hollowly.

"Easy for you to say. It's not your father's life being decided on," she said, slightly bitterly. Jamie was silent a few moments. It was true. He couldn't fully understand the emotions that were most likely running through Lila at the moment. This one hearing would decide her father's fate. Either he would end up staying in Azkaban for the rest of his sentence, or they could finally embark on their chance to create a new life for both of them.

"True," he finally said. "I really do hope that it goes well, Lila." She looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry… I'm not angry with you. Just… with everything riding on this one hearing, it's got me a bit anxious," she said.

"There's no need to apologize. I understand," he said.

"You are infinitely patient, Jamie," Lila said, causing him to chuckle.

"When you grow up with Remus, Alan and Daisy, you learn to be patient in all things," he replied. Lila laughed and snuggled closer into Jamie's side. The couple stared into the fire as Jamie began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Lila's hair.

"Do you have to go home tonight?" Lila asked.

"No. I can stay here," he said.

"Good."

* * *

 **Okay, so I lied. It's another filler chapter. But I felt like with all the really serious/dramatic chapters, I needed to break it up a little with a lighthearted, fun, airy chapter. But I promise after this one, it's all pretty much important stuff in every chapter from here on out.**

 **twilightlover427: I like to think that they have, though I suppose we'll just have to wait and see how much. (Er, well, I mean I already know since I've finished writing the whole story, but the readers will have to wait and see. ^_^)**

 **As always, thanks for following, reading and reviewing!**


	18. The Hearing and Healing

**Chapter Eighteen - The Hearing & Healing**

Lila wrung her hands as they stood in the hallway outside the courtroom, feeling her anxiety kick into overdrive. This was it. The day of the hearing. Either her father would be released or he would be told that he would have to finish out the remainder of his 30-year term.

Either they would be spending Christmas at her home in a few weeks or she would be bringing him Christmas packages to Azkaban for the next several years.

"It'll be alright," Jamie said reassuringly as he squeezed her shoulder. Lila looked up at him and nodded, unable to speak. She knew that his parents would be there – Iris would be giving a victim's statement - but she was unsure of what Iris would say. She looked over at Daisy, who smiled at her.

"We're all here with you, no matter what happens," she said. Behind her, Remus and Alan nodded, towering over her and looking uncharacteristically solemn in their suits. Lila took a deep breath, feeling the tears prick at her eyes. When Jamie said they would all come to the hearing, she hadn't actually believed that they would. Her thoughts and emotions were warring in her head.

"Nothing like a court hearing to suck all the joy out of ya," Remus said, looking around the stark and grim hallway.

"Not helping," Jamie said, scowling at his brother.

"I'd try to lighten the mood, but thought it best not to set off fireworks in the Ministry. Even if our aunt is the Minister for Magic, I'm sure they'd not appreciate it," Alan said, smiling slightly. Lila felt the corner of her mouth twitch slightly at the thought of Remus and Alan being dragged out of the Ministry of Magic for fireworks. "Almost got a smile out of ya."

"We're here," she heard from her right. Lila looked over, seeing Iris and Oliver striding up towards them. Oliver was in a dark blue suit and robe while Iris was dressed smartly in a light gray pencil skirt and white button-up blouse with a darker gray robe over it, her heels clicking on the floor. "Always hated wearing these blasted things," she said, pulling and positioning the robe with a small frown. Lila nodded and smiled her thanks as the solicitor walked up to the group.

"It's time to go in. Your father's case is up next," he said, his dark robes billowing around him. Lila nodded again and felt Jamie take her hand as they followed him in. Lila and Jamie took a seat in the front row of the round auditorium, Iris and Oliver sitting next to them. Daisy, Remus and Alan sat behind them. A group of about 20 wizards in plum Wizengamot robes sat across the room from them.

Lila began wringing her hands again as soon as they sat, feeling increasingly more nervous as the hum of conversation buzzed around her. Suddenly, the noise died out as the head wizard banged a gavel.

"Moving on to case no. 34568," he called out. "Hearing on early release from Azkaban for Marcus Flint. You may bring the prisoner in."

Lila heard the distinct clank of chains coming from outside the auditorium. She looked over as a door opened and two guards walked in, leading Marcus in between them, his hands in shackles in front of him. Lila heard Daisy gasp behind her, not used to seeing such things. Marcus walked in with his head down demurely and didn't look up until he was seated in a wooden chair in the middle of the room. His long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his prison uniform was clean, though a bit worn in.

"Marcus Flint, convicted of being a Death Eater, the attempted murder of Iris Wood nee Evans, and taking part in the murder of a muggle. Sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban," the elderly wizard droned on, reading from a parchment. The wizard looked up. "We are here today to discuss your parole, Mr. Flint. You have undergone the rehabilitation program from what I see." Marcus nodded and cleared his throat.

"I have, sir. For the last 20 years," he answered.

"How would you describe your progress?" the wizard asked.

"I realize now that what I did, what I thought and believed, was wrong. I do not deserve to be released nor forgiveness for what I've done. All I can do is offer my most sincere apologies to those I have hurt and try, in some way, to make amends," he said. Jamie glanced into the older man's head, seeing that he was genuine in his apology. He glanced over at his mother. She sat with her back straight and her brow furrowed, gripping Oliver's hand. She was staring at the group of wizards across from them, obviously not liking something that she was hearing. The old wizard studied Marcus for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I understand that we have Mrs. Iris Wood present to give a statement," he said, looking over into the gallery. Iris took a deep breath and stood. "Very well. You may give your statement now, Mrs. Wood." She nodded and stepped down the aisle and then onto the floor, walking up to a podium. She studied at Marcus, a look of pity coming across her face before she faced the panel of stern wizards waiting on her to speak.

"Over 23 years ago, Mr. Flint attacked me – twice – in the hopes of enacting revenge against my husband. He was a Death Eater. His heart was full of anger and hate for my kind – muggleborn," she stated. "At the time, I gave a statement at his trial, saying that I believed he should never be released from Azkaban. That there was no way someone like Marcus Flint could change or be repentant of his wrongdoings." Iris glanced over at Marcus. "But… I have recently spent time speaking with Mr. Flint and getting to know his daughter – Lila Devereux. And, I can see now, that Mr. Flint has indeed changed. That I was wrong." She paused for a moment, looking down as she gathered her thoughts. The group of wizards began murmuring among themselves, as did those in the gallery. She then looked up, resolutely meeting the eyes of the wizards.

"It is my humble opinion that Mr. Flint is no longer the man or Death Eater that he once was. And he has expressed a genuine apology to myself and my husband that we have accepted," Iris continued, her voice strong. "Mr. Flint has shown he is truly repentant, and I support his early release. I believe that everyone is deserving at another chance to make something more of themselves. What's more, I would like to express that I am willing to aid in his further recovery once he is released."

The entire room broke out into fervent murmuring, obviously shocked by Iris' statement. Lila felt her mouth drop open as she stared at the older woman standing at the podium, her back straight and bright green eyes meeting those of every wizard on the panel, almost as though she were daring them to say something.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Wood?" the older wizard asked, seeming puzzled. She nodded.

"I am, sir," she said politely, though everyone could hear the strength in her voice.

"Very well, Mrs. Wood. We will take your statement into consideration. You may take your seat," he said. Iris nodded and walked back to Oliver, glancing over at Marcus, who held his head down, seemingly stunned by her words as well.

The wizards looked at each other, murmuring amongst themselves for a few moments. The head wizard finally cleared his throat.

"It is time to render our decision," he said solemnly. "All those in favor of the early release of Marcus Flint, please raise your hand." A vast majority of the seated wizards looked around and then slowly raised their hands. Tears began spilling down Lila's face. "Those opposed." Two or three wizards raised their hands. "Very well. I will rule that Marcus Flint is to be released from Azkaban in two weeks, upon which time his wand will be returned to him. You are to report to your release officer here at the Ministry once a week for the first sixth months, then once a month for the following six months. You must also continue your rehabilitation program - your officer will explain this to you upon your release. Congratulations, Mr. Flint. Do not waste this opportunity." Marcus looked up at the wizards, overcome.

"I will not, sir," he said softly. The wizard banged his gavel.

"Guards, you may return Mr. Flint to Azkaban. We will take a five-minute recess and then proceed to the next case." Immediately, Jamie wrapped his arms around a shell-shocked Lila as she watched the guards walk up and pull her father to his feet. He looked for her, smiling once their eyes met while the guards escorted him out.

"He's coming home," she murmured.

"He is," Jamie said. Lila looked up at him and then over at Iris and Oliver.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, standing. Iris and Oliver looked at each other, before Iris stepped over and hugged Lila.

"I was serious," she said before stepping back and looking into Lila's eyes. "I will do whatever I can to help you and your father." Lila nodded, too overcome to say anything. Iris smiled at her and then looked around at her children. "Well, we'll be off then. I suspect you lot will want to do some celebrating. Or planning." She hugged Jamie, who kissed her cheek and waved to Alan, Remus and Daisy before turning, taking Oliver's hand and walking out.

Lila turned to Jamie, who pulled her to his chest again.

"My father is coming home," she murmured again.

* * *

Iris stood in the kitchen over the stove, tasting the stew she had on. It was nearly done and she closed her eyes a moment, relishing the flavor. After arriving home from the hearing, she felt that she needed to do something with her hands in order to clear her head and process everything. She had worked on some potions, cleaned and now found herself cooking. Finally her mind had stopped reeling.

"That dinner?" Oliver asked, stepping in from the library where he had been working on Puddlemere's training schedule. She looked over at her husband and smiled.

"Nearly ready," she said, placing the spoon down on the counter next to the pot. Oliver walked over and pulled Iris into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"What a day… That was… that was very understanding of you, Red," he said softly. "Here I am still trying to decide if I completely forgive Flint for what he did to you. And you go and not only forgive him, but offer to help him." Iris laughed softly, laying her head against his chest.

"It's the right thing to do," she said. "Everyone deserves another chance. Even Marcus Flint." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Does this mean they'll be joining us for Christmas?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. While part of him wished he was joking, he knew his wife well. Chances are she was already writing the owl inviting them in her mind.

"Truthfully, I was just thinking about that. I would like to invite them. But I'm not sure if they already have plans. They may just want a quiet Christmas at home," she said. Oliver sighed.

"Well, if we do, perhaps we should ease the family into it. Have Lila and Marcus over with some of them beforehand… just to warm them up to the idea of spending the holiday with a former Death Eater," he said. "Teddy could be trouble… he still is a bit sensitive about that."

"That is a good idea," she said. She went up on her tiptoes and pecked Oliver on the lips before letting go and turning back to the stove. "I almost didn't think about that. Mostly just wanted to make sure that Lila and Marcus have a good holiday and know that they are welcomed by us." Oliver leaned against the fridge, a small smile playing across his lips as he watched her. Iris stopped and looked over at him, puzzled. "What is it, Oliver?"

"Just… when I think I couldn't possibly be more in love with you, you go and do something that makes me fall even more for you," he said, smiling slightly. "You're a saint, Iris Rose Evans-Wood." Iris laughed softly as she stepped over to him.

"That's not true, Oliver William Wood, and you know it. Plus, I fall more in love with you every single day," she said. Oliver bent down, kissing her. After a moment he lifted his head, looking down at her.

"Think the stew could wait a bit longer, Red?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. Iris laughed as he swept her up in his arms and left the kitchen.

"Oliver!"

* * *

Jamie walked over and sat on the sofa in the den, handing Lila a mug of tea. She was still somewhat in shock from the hearing. The two of them had begged off going back to the Woods' flat with his brothers and sister, opting instead to go to Lila's so that she could process the day's events in peace. She held the mug in both hands, staring at the fire.

"He's really coming home," she said again, looking over at Jamie a smile spreading across her face. "I had hoped this would happen, but now that it is… I just… I nearly can't believe it." Jamie smiled and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"I'm happy for you," he said.

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your mother. Please do tell her that I am forever grateful," she said.

"She knows," he said. Lila nodded and looked away, staring into the fire. Her mind was a mess of different emotions. She was trying so hard to keep her thoughts in check, but she couldn't help but feel the conflict raging inside her again. She found more often than not, it was easier to push any thoughts of schemes and plans aside rather than to think too long on it.

The Woods continued to surprise her. She was shocked to hear Iris speak on her father's behalf and even more so to hear her vow to help them once he was released. She brought the mug to her lips, the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks again.

Jamie studied Lila, seeing the range of expressions flying across her face. He stayed out of her head, allowing her privacy to process her thoughts. He imagined there were a flurry of them going through her mind. He looked to the fire as well, wondering how things would change once Marcus was home. At that moment, he felt a twinge of something. It was fleeting. A small sense of guilt that pricked at his chest. He shivered slightly and glanced at Lila again and then back at the fire. He wasn't sure where it came from but brushed it off.

"So, what's next?" he asked. "I assume that there are some things that will need be done before he gets out." Lila looked at him and smiled.

"I'll need to get his room ready. There are four spares upstairs. I was using one for storage, but one should do for him. Though… maybe I should wait and let him choose… He may want to make it his own space… And then I assume he'll need clothes. I can get some for him, but we'll need to go shopping once he's out… And I want to decorate the house for Christmas… That should be lovely for him to come home to…"

Jamie laughed, causing Lila to look at him as she sat up, slightly surprised.

"It seems you have a lot do. What do you want me to help with?" he asked.

"Jamie… you don't have to-"

"I want to, Lila. Mum's not the only one who can help," he said. He looked around. "My brothers and I, believe it or not, are fairly good at Christmas decorations. I think we can get those up quickly. Daisy and Mum might be good for the shopping and cleaning." He looked back down at Lila, whose eyes were filling with tears. "What's wrong?"

There it was again, a twinge of guilt. Like a tiny pinprick on his heart.

"It's just… no one has ever been this kind to me," she said, sniffing. Jamie looked away a moment, lost in thought for a split second. He had heard that before. A vague old memory of his mother's that he had seen once came to mind. He blinked and shook his head a bit before smiling.

"You deserve this. After everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy, Lila," he said softly. Lila smiled, allowing a few tears to squeeze out. She put her mug down and launched herself into his arms, silently crying.

"I'm not so sure," she whispered so softly that he didn't hear. "But I hope to someday…"

* * *

Later that night, Lila looked over at Jamie fast asleep and quietly crept out of bed. She grabbed her robed and softly made her way downstairs to her study. Waving her wand, she walked over to her desk. The owl had delivered the letter earlier in the day and she put it away, choosing not to read it yet. But she couldn't sleep until she looked at it.

She took a deep breath and pulled it out, deftly breaking the seal and opening it.

 _Boar's Head, Knockturn Alley  
_ _Thursday, 8 p.m.  
_ _This better be good._

Her hands started shaking as she looked over to the stairs, where Jamie was still sleeping soundly upstairs. She then looked back down at the note, her conscious at war. If she went to this meeting, she would set in motion the downfall of Jamie Wood. It would call into question the entire Wood clan.

A tear fell down her cheek as she ripped up the note and watched the pieces fall into the bin. Wrapping her arms around her, she stood there and silently cried. Still not sure of what she would do.

Quickly, she grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled down a reply. She told herself she was postponing the meeting because she would be busy with her father's return. Not that she was backing out.

Yes, that was it.

She then walked over and roused her owl Luna from her slumber, coaxing her out of the cage and handing her the note, then opened the window, softly whispering directions. She then left the window slightly open so the owl could fly back into her cage once she was done.

Lila then quickly made her way back upstairs and slid into bed before Jamie knew she had left.

* * *

 **Just got about 11 more chapters left to post. I got more work done on Dominique's story, but I'm still stuck on the major plot and details, so I'm hoping that I can get more of that finished soon. However, I think I might just need a bit of a break to kind of refresh my brain. I've spent so long working in this series that I'm worried about burning out and that affecting the story-telling, so a bit of a break in between this one and Dominique's might be good. For whatever reason, the next story isn't coming to me as quickly or as easily as the earlier ones.**

 **Not to mention, from here until February, I've got constant projects - I'm based in South Korea and with the Olympics coming, it's going to be hell at work. But the good sort. ^_^**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Fresh Starts

**Chapter Nineteen - Fresh Starts**

Two weeks went by quickly and soon the day that Marcus was to be released arrived. Lila barely slept the night before and had gotten up at the crack of dawn. Which was good as the entire Wood clan showed up early that morning to help ready the house. Lila had never seen her home full of so much activity.

Iris was a drill sergeant, shouting out orders to the Wood children and her husband to take on various cleaning projects. Anytime Lila tried to step in to help, Iris would lead her back to the sofa in the den and order her to sit and relax. It was decided that Lila and Jamie would go to Azkaban to fetch Marcus. When they came back they would have an early dinner with the Woods, Maisie and her mother Pansy. Then they would leave Lila and her family to have the evening alone to get reacquainted.

"Alan! Do be careful with those ornaments!" Iris shouted from the hallway as she watched him levitate a box of decorations down the stairs from the attic.

"Don't worry, Mum! Even if I break something, Daisy'll fix it," he said with a grin.

"Maybe try not to break it in the first place!" Daisy voice floated down the stairs, causing Iris to chuckle.

"Really Mrs. Wood, you don't have to do everything," Lila said, stepping up to her side. Iris smiled.

"It's nothing. I've been putting together a very large house for the holidays for decades now, so this is easy. And I told you, please call me Iris," she said. Lila nodded and looked over, seeing Remus and Oliver come down the stairs, levitating more boxes.

"To be honest, I don't think those decorations have seen the light of day in decades," she said. "Never really got around to putting them up in the past as it was just me.

"It's a good thing the boys are good at cleaning charms, then. Granted Remus and Alan tend not to use them much at their flat," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. Lila chuckled softly. "We will have this place looking ready for the holidays by the time you come home with your father today. It'll be a nice welcome for him, I should think."

Lila looked around the kitchen and den, seeing it sparkle. Iris already had a roast in the oven and other things cooking for dinner. From somewhere, she could hear Christmas music playing. She didn't even know that she had owned a wireless. Lila turned back around and followed Iris into the sitting room where the boys and Oliver already had the tree up and were quickly putting decorations up on the tree and around the rest of the room.

Iris stepped out into the foyer and waved her hand, causing garland to wrap up the banister. Daisy came bounding down the stairs, her hair up in a bun, sleeves rolled up and a bundle in her arms. Her wand was sticking out of her back pocket.

"All the bedrooms are cleaned and ready – as are the bathrooms," she said, reporting to her mother as Lila stepped into the foyer behind Iris. She held out the bundle to Lila. "And here is the outfit that we picked out for your father, fresh and laundered." Lila accepted it.

"Thank you," she said.

"You can help with the rest of the decorating," Iris said, smiling at her daughter. Daisy nodded and pulled her wand out. She waved it as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen, garland and holly appearing all the archways.

Lila stepped into the sitting room, stopping in the archway, checking on the Wood men's progress again. They had most of it finished already. Two stockings were hung on the fireplace, which was also decked out with holly and ivy, with the large tree nearly completely covered. Jamie walked over and stood next to her, surveying their work.

"You were right… you and your brothers are quite good at decorating," she said, smiling up at him. He chuckled and looked back.

"Mum makes us do it every year so we've had plenty of practice," he said. Lila nodded.

"I suppose I should go check on the food and pack this into my bag before we leave," she said. Lila turned to step away, but found she couldn't. "What the…" She attempted to take another step out into the foyer, but her foot stayed stuck to the floor. Jamie looked down at her, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. Lila looked up at him.

"I cannot move from this spot," she said. Jamie laughed.

"That's ridiculous," he said, moving to walk back into the sitting room, but found he too was stuck in place – his feet unable to lift from the ground. He looked up at his brothers, immediately scowling. "What did you do?" Remus and Alan started laughing loudly and pointed above their heads. Jamie and Lila looked up, seeing a bundle of mistletoe above them.

"Magical mistletoe. Won't let you leave that spot until you kiss," Alan said, grinning.

"Remus! Alan!" Jamie shouted at them as Lila giggled and his father couldn't help but start to chuckle. Jamie looked down at Lila as she shrugged.

"'Tis the season," she said with a grin. She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the lips. As soon as she kissed him, their feet were released from the magical hold. Jamie waved his wand, causing the mistletoe to disappear, before glaring at his still cackling brothers.

"Come on, Jamie. It's just a bit of fun," his father said. Lila laughed as well.

"I will go take care of this," she said, walking out and down the hallway to the kitchen, leaving her boyfriend to take care of his brothers. "Just don't break anything whatever you do, Jamie!"

* * *

A few hours later, Lila and Jamie were in the waiting room at Azkaban. Lila was pacing back and forth, while Jamie sat watching her.

"Nervous?" he asked, smiling slightly. Lila stopped and looked over at him.

"A bit… My father is coming home and I'm not exactly sure what to expect," she said. "It's all very new." Jamie stood and took her in his arms.

"It may take some adjusting, but I'm sure that you'll both be fine," he said, rubbing her back. Lila took a deep breath.

"I hope so," she said softly.

"Ms. Devereux," a guard said, walking into the room and holding a door open. Lila stepped back from Jamie and turned to face the guard. He stepped aside and Lila watched as her father stepped into the room, looking around. It was as though he almost couldn't believe that he was outside of his cell and the dank hallways of the prison. He was wearing the suit that she had brought. It was a bit loose, but Lila hoped that after a few months of good meals, he would fill it out a bit more. His hair had been cut short and he had been allowed to shave. His grey eyes stopped wandering and fell on Lila and Jamie.

For a few moments, father and daughter studied each other, seeing each other in person for the first time. He was taller than he appeared through the mirror. His shoulders a bit broader. He still had a hint of his old build from his quidditch days.

Finally, Lila smiled and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around her father for the first time. Marcus was silent, his arms awkwardly coming around his daughter, almost as though he was unsure of how to hug, going so long without much human contact. Jamie stayed back for a bit, looking away to give them a moment together. He felt as though he were intruding.

"Papa," Lila said, as she started crying. She stepped away from Marcus and looked up at him. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked. Marcus smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready to be rid of this place," he said. Lila nodded and looked over at Jamie, who stepped over, holding his hand out.

"Mr. Flint," he said. Marcus smiled warmly and accepted his hand, shaking it.

"Jamie," he said with a nod. "Thank you for coming... and well... for everything."

"It's nothing, really," Jamie said.

"Let's go," Lila said, smiling as she wiped her cheeks.

* * *

Marcus looked around the home in awe once they had arrived. It was warm, cozy and welcoming, with Christmas decorations covering nearly everything. Christmas music was still playing, with the mouth-watering smell of roast and other food wafting through the house. The Woods, Maisie and her mother were standing in the sitting room waiting on them.

Nervously, Marcus looked around the room, taking in the sheer amount of people there. Pansy walked over and awkwardly hugged him and was followed by Maisie. He then turned to look at the Woods, still seeming a bit in shock to have them there. Iris and Oliver stood smiling at him, while he shook hands and made introductions with Remus and Alan. He then looked at Daisy. For a moment, it was almost as though he were seeing a ghost from his past.

"She's the spitting image of you, Iris," he said, glancing over at her mother and then back down at the younger woman, recovering. "I hear you're an amazing seeker." Daisy shrugged.

"Rookie of the year last season," she said with a grin. "Doing fairly good this season as well."

"Well, if you're hungry, I think dinner is ready," Iris said. Marcus looked at her.

"To be honest, I'm starving," he said. "Don't think I've had a decent meal in over 20 years."

"Good thing Iris cooked enough to feel a small army," Oliver said with a nervous chuckle.

Shortly after, they were all seated around the table in the kitchen. The triplets were having a lively discussion on the ongoing season with Marcus and Daisy, while Maisie sat smirking at Lila and Jamie. Iris and Pansy were making polite conversation, and Oliver sat listening in on Marcus and the triplets, adding comments here and there. Lila just sat in awe of the situation. Her emotions were once again at war. She caught Maisie's gaze and quickly looked down at her plate and concentrated on eating.

"How're the Falcons doing?" she heard Marcus asked. "I used to play on their reserve team." Immediately Daisy glared.

"Bloody No. 2 in the League again," she said, narrowing her eyes. "But trust me, it won't be for long. I'm gonna show Hardwick who's the better seeker."

"Pix, you showed him well enough last season," Remus said, chuckling. "You hexed him twice and then beat him to the snitch in both matches." Marcus looked between the siblings, the look on his face saying he had obviously missed something. Though he couldn't help but look down at the tiny seeker in awe.

"There's a bit of a rivalry between Daisy and the Falcons' seeker Chase Hardwick," Jamie explained. "Though at some point you're gonna have to make your peace, Pix. James'll be playing first string chaser for them soon enough."

"Even more reason to have a rivalry," Daisy said as Jamie rolled his eyes.

"James?" Marcus asked.

"Our cousin – James Potter. He's a chaser on the Falcons' reserve team," Alan chimed in. Marcus blinked a moment.

"There are more of you playing quidditch?" Marcus asked. "And Potter's got a kid?"

"Our other cousin Rose Granger-Weasley started training as a seeker. Seems she wants to follow in Daisy's footsteps, so that'll probably be another," Remus added. Marcus looked at Oliver, confused.

"Granger finally married Weasley?" he asked. It was obvious that he was trying to work out how they were all connected. Oliver chuckled.

"Forget there's a lot you don't know," he said. He then spent about five minutes working through the vast Weasley-Potter-Wood family tree while his old adversary sat and took it in. The last he had heard of any of these people was nearly 24 years ago – before anyone had married or children had been had.

"Did you hear anything about Pucey? I know he never… he never joined… I saw him a moment at the battle, but never heard anything after that," Marcus asked after Oliver had finished. Iris looked at her husband, not recognizing the name.

"Adrian Pucey. Another bloke in our year. He was in Slytherin," Oliver said to her. "He was on our side."

"He was a good friend of mine in school," Marcus said softly. An awkward silence settled on the table as Oliver and Iris had a silent conversation, Oliver admitting that he hadn't thought to look into Pucey after the battle.

"He's married now," Pansy finally offered. They all looked at her. "After the battle, he married around 99 and has three children now." Marcus nodded.

"I should like to get back in touch with him," he said.

"I think he might be willing," Pansy said. "He and Blaise still meet up often." Marcus nodded.

"Where is Blaise, by the way?" he asked.

"He wanted to come, but he got held up at the ministry," Pansy said with a sigh, as though it was a normal occurrence.

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation keeps him rather busy," Maisie added, rolling her eyes.

An awkward silence persisted a bit longer before Remus asked Marcus about his days on the Falcons reserve team, steering the conversation back to the safe topic of quidditch where it stayed for the remainder of the meal.

After they had finished, all the Woods left with Iris and Oliver inviting Marcus and Lila to their home in a week to meet with some of their family. Jamie whispered to Lila that it was a dry run for the holidays as they hoped to have the two of them over for Christmas, but wanted to make sure the family could handle it. Pansy excused herself to go home. Jamie kissed Lila on the cheek and said he would stop by the next day after practice for dinner with her and Marcus.

Soon it was just Maisie and Lila in the den. Marcus had begged off to bed early, saying he was tired from the day's excitement. Lila assumed he must be overwhelmed more than anything. After nearly 24 years of minimal interaction with other people and spending most if not all his time alone in a small stone cell, he must have been completely frazzled and drained. She worried what his first trip to the Alley would be like.

"Well… today went well," Maisie said with a smile. Lila nodded, her head reeling still. "Mum said she never would have thought she'd see Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint be friendly together." Lila nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

"Does this mean you've given up on your plans?" Maisie asked. Lila looked over at her, sucking in air.

"I can't," she said, though the usual resolution in her voice was missing. Maisie sighed.

"For Merlin's sake, Lila. You don't even sound convinced yourself," she said, rolling her eyes. Lila stared at the fire.

"I just… I can't let it go," she said. "I want to. Merlin knows I've tried. But I just can't let go of the fact that everything that happened, they are partially to blame."

Maisie watched as various emotions quickly played across her face.

"But after today, after everything they've done, don't you at least think they are attempting to make up for it?" Maisie asked. Lila was silent, choosing to stare at the fire rather than answer. "What do you feel for Jamie?" she asked softly. Lila took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. Maisie stood abruptly and put her glass down on the table.

"Well… I'm out," she declared. Lila looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Out of this," she said, motioning wildly towards Lila. "This… this… whatever it is you're doing. I happen to like the Woods and I think they are giving you a chance that you don't deserve, to be completely honest. Jamie Wood is head over heels for you and has gone above and beyond what is expected of a boyfriend. And yet, you're still stuck on this infantile desire to 'ruin' the Woods. It's ridiculous. It won't work. And the only thing that will end up happening is that you're going to end up alone and hated. Again. And I want nothing to do with it." Maisie walked over and pulled her winter cloak on. "Good-bye, Lila." She then stormed out of the house, leaving Lila alone on the sofa.

She took a deep breath, staring at the flames.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. She wanted to say that she was falling in love with Jamie. That she didn't want to hurt him. That she wanted to come clean about everything to him. But something stopped her. She couldn't say anything.

Lila was paralyzed and she didn't know what to do.


	20. Merry Christmas, Marcus

**Chapter Twenty - Merry Christmas, Marcus**

Lila nervously knocked on the door of the sprawling house out in the Scottish countryside. She was nervous and anxious. She glanced over at her father, who was fidgeting next to her. He was slowly adjusting to life outside Azkaban. For now, Lila told him to just relax and rest up until the holidays were over, then she would help him find a job. But after 23 years in prison, life on the outside was overwhelming whether he was out and about or just staying at home. Lila had to remind him to carry his wand with him half the time as he was so unused to using magic.

The door opened and Jamie smiled as he saw Lila and Marcus on the step.

"Come in!" he exclaimed before kissing Lila's cheek. She couldn't help but feel herself smile. Jamie had that effect on her. For a moment, she forgot about everything – the plotting, her apprehension – as they walked in and Jamie took their coats and scarves, putting them in the hall closet.

"Everyone's in the living room for now." Marcus and Lila cautiously stepped in, causing everyone standing there to stop and stare at them.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill and Fleur were silent as they studied the newcomers.

"Finally you got here," Remus said with a grin and made his way over to Marcus and Lila. "Did you catch the match this week?" Marcus nodded.

"Good show. The Wanderers weren't so good back in my day," he said, smiling slightly. Daisy walked over, dragging John.

"Mr. Flint, this is my boyfriend, John Kingfisher," she said. John put his hand out, shaking the man's.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Flint," he said, glancing down at Daisy, who beamed at his attempt to be welcoming.

"Caught your match on the wireless this week as well. Seems you're a talented beater," he said. John nodded and smiled.

"Someone's got to look out for this daredevil," he said, glancing down at Daisy. She rolled her eyes and looked over to her aunts and uncles.

"Right then, you all remember Lila. This is her father, Marcus Flint," she said.

"Daisy… I think they all know each other," Remus whispered loudly. She glared at him and Lila found laughter bubbling up at the sheer awkwardness of the situation. She covered her mouth and cough, hoping to stave it off. Harry took a deep breath and walked over. Iris had given them all fair warning and ordered them to be polite before they arrived.

"Flint… it's been awhile," Harry said, holding his hand out. Marcus stared at it a moment and then smiled as he accepted it.

"That it has," he said. "You're looking well." Harry nodded and smiled slightly, he looked back at Ginny.

"You may remember my wife, Ginny," he said, holding his hand out to her. She walked over and nodded at Marcus.

"I must admit, it's a bit of a shock… seeing everyone after so long," Marcus admitted. "Though I'm sure I'm probably looking a bit more different as well."

"Nah, still look like a troll to me," George quipped. Everyone spun around to look at him, stunned. Angelina punched her husband in the arm and glared at him. They all cautiously looked at Marcus. His mouth twitched and then suddenly he did the last thing they expected him to do. He laughed.

"Still got that annoying sense of humor, I see," he said. Slowly, everyone else in the room began to smile. Daisy grinned as she watched her uncle walk over and engage Marcus in a conversation about quidditch. Looking around, she noticed her other aunts and uncles start to loosen up a bit, no longer shooting nervous glances at Lila or Marcus. Jamie had draped his arm around her waist and was now chatting with Remus, Harry and Ginny while Lila listened in. Alan walked in and handed Lila and Marcus mulled wine, and joined in the quidditch discussion with Marcus and George.

As the minutes passed and there were no outbursts, Lila found herself starting to relax as she smiled up at Jamie.

"Told you this would work out," he said. She laughed softly.

"I should have listened to you," Lila commented.

"Lila, Marcus, you made it," Iris said as she and Oliver walked into the living room, drinks in hand. She walked over and hugged the younger woman and then surprised her family even more by stepping over and hugging Marcus. The tall man didn't know how to react.

"Flint," Oliver said, nodding at him with a smile.

"Good to see you, Wood," he said. He looked at Iris. "Thank you again for inviting us over tonight, Iris."

"Please, think nothing of it," she said. She looked around. "Dinner is ready, but we're waiting on Teddy and Victoire. He said that he'd be a bit late." The crowd murmured their understanding and continued on with their various conversations.

"You told Teddy, right?" Daisy asked, looking at Jamie.

"He knows about me and Lila," he said, rolling his eyes. Daisy huffed.

"Idiot, I meant about tonight - that Lila's dad was coming," she said. Jamie stopped and blinked.

"I was supposed to tell him? I thought Mum and Dad did when they invited him," he said, glancing down at his sister. Lila's eyes widened.

"You daft little bugger," Daisy said. "You were supposed to tell him."

"Is it such a bad thing?" Lila asked, looking at the Woods in concern.

"Just that his parents were killed by Death Eaters so he's got a massive grudge against any and all former Death Eaters," Remus said, frowning at Jamie.

"It'll be fine," Jamie said, though he sounded as though he didn't completely believe it. "He knows about the release."

"Jamie," Daisy said again, scowling at him. "You know he's not gonna be happy he didn't get a heads up."

"Sorry we're late!" Teddy shouted as he and Victoire walked into the living room. "You wouldn't believe the workload they've given us. Some bloody idiot is breaking into muggle stores using magic." He walked up to Iris and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. He then looked over and saw Lila and Jamie.

"Becoming a regular part of the family now, are you?" he asked with a grin. Lila swallowed and nodded, glancing at her father on the other side of the room.

"Lila, so good to see you again," Victoire said in French. Lila smiled, excited to use her mother tongue. She nodded and the two quickly entered into a lively conversation that no one else could follow except Fleur.

"Forgot it's her first language," Jamie said sheepishly to Teddy, who sighed and shrugged.

"Victoire keeps trying to teach me, but I can't pick it up for the life of me," he said. He looked around the room, suddenly noticing Marcus standing next to George and Alan. "Who's that…" Suddenly the realization of who was standing there in his family's living room hit him. Teddy's eyes went dark.

"Why is he here?" he said softly.

"It's Lila's father. Mum and Dad wanted to help with his transition," Daisy said.

"But he's a Death Eater," Teddy said flatly.

"He's not like that anymore. He's reformed," Daisy said, placing her hand on his arm. Teddy looked at her, his eyes flashing between their normal brown and black.

"My parents were killed by his kind. He tried to kill your mum. And you're telling me that he's changed?" he said, his voice getting louder. Lila and Jamie looked over at him.

"Calm down, Teddy. You knew about the release," Daisy said, sighing.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about, no offense, Lila," he said. Teddy looked back at Marcus Flint. He strode across the living room, pulling his wand out as he went. Lila moved to stand in between them, but Jamie got there first.

"Teddy, calm down," Jamie said, putting his hands up. "You're not being rational. He's not going to hurt anyone." Teddy's nostrils flared. He locked eyes with Marcus.

"He was in league with Voldemort. And you accept him into your home like nothing happened?!" he yelled. The room went silent. "With us?! Blimely all of you were in the Order at some point! I've accepted Lila, but you can't think I would be okay with this." Marcus breathed deeply and then gently pushed Jamie aside.

"Teddy, is it?" he said softly. "Teddy Lupin?" Teddy stared at him, his face hardening. "Your father… he was one of my professors at school. I had a lot of respect for him."

"You don't get to talk about him!" Teddy shouted, holding his wand up higher.

"I know I don't," Marcus said softly. "I… really I have no place here."

"Then why are you here?" Teddy shouted.

"Because we invited him," Iris said, stepping up. Teddy looked to his aunt, not sure how to react. "Teddy… it's been over 20 years… people change and deserve another chance. It's… It's what your father would have done. And your mother." Teddy locked eyes with Iris. He had grown up trusting her, looking up to her. Admiring her. But now, he didn't know what to think. His eyes flicked to Oliver. He took a deep breath.

"It's true, Teddy," he said, stepping up to Iris' side.

"So you've both just… forgiven him? For what he did?" he shouted.

"We have," Iris said. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin slightly. Lila looked at her in awe and back at Teddy. She stepped up next to her father.

"Iris spoke for him at the hearing. Helped him to get an early release," she said softly.

"I know I don't deserve any of this, but I am beholden to Iris and Oliver for everything they've done for me and Lila," he said. "And I intend to make a new start with the opportunity that I've been given."

Teddy stared at Marcus a moment longer, but he lowered his wand, putting it back in his coat. He looked at Iris and Oliver.

"You're vouching for him?" he asked, though his face said that he thought they were utterly mad.

"We are," Oliver said. Teddy looked at Marcus and nodded. He then turned and walked out of the room into the kitchen. Victoire looked apologetically at Lila and Marcus then followed him, with Daisy not far behind.

"I'm so terribly sorry about that," Iris said, turning to Marcus.

"It's quite alright. I was expecting some blow back to be honest," he said. "Not like I haven't got dirty looks every time I leave the house."

"Teddy'll come around. He's just… well, you understand," Oliver said. Marcus nodded.

"Good news is, Christmas shouldn't be nearly this dramatic," Remus said, smiling. Lila sighed.

"I certainly hope so…"

* * *

Sure enough, Christmas Day Lila and Marcus found themselves in the middle of what John Kingfisher had aptly described as organized chaos. Lila's eyes were wide as she looked around at the full house and then over at her father. He chuckled.

"I assume your godparents never had a full home like this growing up?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. Lila silently shook her head no. Christmas was always a formal affair at her godparents. And children were preferred neither seen nor heard.

After the outburst a few nights ago, Teddy had begrudgingly accepted their presence at Christmas, though made a point to avoid Marcus. It was the best compromise Iris and Oliver felt they would get out of him. Thankfully everyone else made up for his sullenness by being overly friendly. Not to mention after about an hour or so, Teddy stopped scowling at him and gradually started acting like his normal self, granted it was on the other side of the room.

"There you are," Jamie said, walking up to Lila and Marcus. He handed the two of them mugs of butterbeer and stood next to Lila, surveying his various and many family members.

"Is it always this…"

"Mad?" Jamie completed, smiling down at her. She nodded. "Yes. Every year." Lila looked over and saw the Arrows captain standing next to Lucy not far from them, the same overwhelmed and stunned look on his face.

"You get used to it after awhile," John said, stepping up to Jamie, Lila and Marcus.

"Sure to only get worse once we start adding our children into the mix," Victoire added as she walked up.

"You and Teddy have something to share?" Jamie asked. Victoire started laughing, shaking her head.

"Merlin, no. Not yet, anyway. We're waiting a few years at least," she said. "I was more thinking once those two get hitched." She looked over at Lucy and Kelly, who were now in a lively conversation with Grandad Weasley.

"Not if Uncle Percy has a say," Jamie commented, glancing over at the bushy-haired man, who seemed to be glaring at the couple every so often rather than listening to whatever it was Hermione was talking about. Audrey smacked him in the back of the head to get his attention, causing Ginny to laugh loudly.

"Seems Percy still has a stick up his ass," Marcus commented. Everyone's eyes widened as Marcus froze slightly. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"You're absolutely right," George said, walking up. "He'll never learn to lighten up. Though, Merlin knows Audrey tries. She has managed to loosen him up a bit."

"Really, now?" Marcus asked, glancing at him. "Would have never thought him capable. At school he was the strictest prefect and Head Boy. Such a stickler for rules." George laughed, shaking his head as he looked over at Percy and Audrey.

"We were glad to welcome that one into the family. Audrey's been good for him and a lot of fun for us. Though she's still tame compared to Iris," he said. Jamie chuckled.

"No one wants to get on Mum's bad side… And Daisy's definitely inherited that from her," he said. Marcus looked at them.

"You forget who you're talking to. I've seen it first hand," he said with a small smile. George lost it as Lila stood stunned to hear her father joking around.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Marcus Flint develops a sense of humor," he sputtered. Lila smiled as she looked up at Jamie. He just kissed her cheek. Lila turned and watched as the oldest Weasley son - Bill - walked up and began talking to her father, his wife standing slightly behind him, watching cautiously.

"Don't be scared, Fleur. His wife was French," she heard George proclaim loudly as he yanked the petite blonde woman towards them with a grin.

"So this must be Lila," a voice said. She turned and saw an older woman with graying red, frizzled hair, standing there smiling.

"Gran, yes, this is my girlfriend Lila Devereux," he said, beaming down at her.

"Uh, actually… Flint. Lila Flint," she said. She got more than one confused look as Marcus paused in his conversation to turn to her. "I was going to announce this later… as it's a sort of Christmas present to my father. But the paperwork is all finished. I legally changed my name and have been added to the Flint family registry again."

Marcus stepped over to Lila, his grey eyes filling with tears.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, smiling at him.

"I am now – officially – Lila Antoinette Flint," she said.

"Don't get used to it. Won't be long until she's a Wood," Alan said boisterously, causing Jamie to choke on his drink. Lila whipped her head around, her face flushing.

"Alan Harold Wood! Do not tease your brother like that!" Mrs. Weasley chided, though her eyes were crinkled up in laughter. Marcus cleared his throat.

"I believe I may have something to say about that," he said sternly, looking at Jamie, whose face had turned pink.

"Flint! You made it! Good, good," Oliver said as he walked over. "Come on, I've got the good whisky in the library." He stopped and took in the red faces, Alan grinning, Marcus' scowl and Mrs. Weasley's smirk. "What's going on?"

"Think Gran's already planning the next wedding," Alan said as he sauntered off.

"Alan!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she swatted at her tall grandson. Oliver looked confusedly around before it settled in what Alan had been teasing about. His mouth twitched slightly.

"Surely it's a bit too soon for that. Come on, Flint. Let's leave the children to their pranks," he said. Oliver led Flint off as he scowled at Jamie one more time.

"Come now, Lila, let me introduce you to the rest of the family," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Lila off. She flashed a look of help to Jamie who started chuckling.

"Well… looks as though they're part of the family now," John said, a small smile on his face, watching as Mrs. Weasley walked Lila over to her husband, who was now talking to Freddie and James. Jamie nodded and smiled.

"Seems they are," he said, grinning at his friend. John chuckled.

"From the look on your face, I don't think Alan was far off in his joking," he said. Jamie blanched slightly.

"Wasn't thinking that," he said. John laughed again.

"Sure you weren't…"

* * *

Later that night, Lila carried mugs of tea to the den, handing one to her father. Marcus looked a bit haggard, tired from the day's events. She couldn't blame him. Even though she had already been introduced to the Woods and part of their extended family, she had been completely overwhelmed at the family's Christmas.

She sat next to him on the sofa, drawing her legs up underneath her.

"Some day," Marcus said with a tired smile before sipping his tea. Lila nodded.

"Even I wasn't prepared for that," she admitted. "They weren't lying when they said Freddie still pranked half the family every chance he gets." Marcus chuckled.

"He reminds me a lot of his father and uncle," he said. He glanced over at Lila. "They were the school pranksters their entire time at Hogwarts. When they weren't aggravating, they were actually fairly funny." Lila nodded slowly.

"I can see where it comes from then. Outside of Freddie, Remus and Alan seem to be mischievous. Iris works with George in the shop and they spent a lot of time with him growing up," she said with a smile.

"Fred was a good man… he didn't deserve… what happened to him," Marcus said, his face turning morose. Lila studied her father. "That entire family, they've had to deal with some hard things. They didn't deserve it. None of them." He looked up at Lila and chuckled softly. "Never thought I'd see the day when Oliver Wood invited me to spend Christmas with his family."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. Lila glanced at her father a few times before finally speaking.

"Could you… could you tell me about my mother?" she asked quietly. "I've always been curious, but I haven't found anything and no one… no one would talk about her."

Marcus cleared his throat and stared at the fire a moment before looking over at Lila.

"I met her while we were in a small village in the countryside. I had been working with a group of snatchers and we traveled from town to town, rounding up muggleborns," he started. "I was never high in the ranks of Death Eaters. To be honest, I only joined because my parents wanted me to. They themselves were never outwardly supportive of the Dark Lord, but pushed me to join anyway. I suppose they were just hedging their bets for whichever side won. They disowned me after the war. I was never really dedicated… not until the raid on our manor when Daphne was killed. Then I joined wholeheartedly… becoming vicious… and… obsessed.

"Nothing distracted me from my mission. Until that night… we were at the tavern at the end of the day, having a few drinks, when I saw her for the first time. Your mother."

Lila slowly put her mug down on the table, leaning closer towards her father.

"She was there to pick a case of firewhisky for the relatives she was staying with. Her parents had passed away a few years before, from what she told me anyway, and she had gone to the countryside, thinking it would be safer. She… she never took a side despite being pureblood. Wanting rather to stay out of the fight all together. But… she was beautiful. And for the first time, I got distracted."

He stopped and took a deep breath, his brow furrowed as he looked into the fire, unable to look at Lila as he continued.

"She sat and we spoke at length that first night. We were using the town as a base and would come back to the tavern every night. She started showing up about the time we would. I was still reeling from Daphne's death and she… she provided something I didn't realize I had needed at the time. Comfort. Warmth. She listened to me talk about Daphne… and I think she knew that I… after that I wasn't sure I could love another woman. And she was okay with it. But that's just who she was. Warm. Kind. Understanding. Looking back, I can't believe someone like her would ever find interest in someone like me. Broken. Evil. A Death Eater."

Marcus closed his eyes a few moments. Lila tentatively reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to let him know through that simple gesture that she was there even as he got lost in his memories.

"We… spent a few nights together. And then we left, moving on to the next town. I didn't know if I would see her again. So I chalked it up to a short respite and focused on my duties. Then a couple months later, I got word from her… she was pregnant with you… At the time I couldn't fathom being a father. Not at that time. But, I somehow retained some sense of honor – deciding the right thing to do would be to marry her. At the very least she wouldn't face discrimination for having you out of wedlock. It was a simple ceremony, done in her relatives' home. We spent two days together and then I left. I never saw her again…"

He opened his eyes and looked into the fire again, his eyes swimming in unshed tears. Lila could feel her own spilling down her cheeks. He took a deep breath and looked at Lila.

"When I got word that you were born, I… I wanted to see you. The war had ended, but we were on the run. I didn't know how I could get back to you and your mother without putting you in danger. I had managed to keep the marriage secret. It was the best thing I could think of to keep the Ministry and aurors away from you. Part of me thought maybe I could somehow manage to get to you, sneak off to another country. Maybe then we could attempt to have a life. But then…

"We were cornered by Harry and his team. Iris showed up. I had heard of her, but couldn't quite believe she existed until I saw her… There were stories about what she did at the battle. I was there, but… I never managed to see her. Or Oliver. When Harry mentioned him, it was like… something possessed me. All thoughts of getting back to you and your mother flew out of my mind and all I thought about was getting to Oliver. Getting even. Making him pay for Daphne's death. And in my ill-attempt at revenge, I was caught and taken to Azkaban."

Lila took a shuttery breath as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"My godparents told me that mother escaped with me to France… that she had sent word to you to meet us there. But then you were caught and… she couldn't bare the thought of life without you… so she… she…" she stopped, looking down. Marcus reached out and pulled Lila to him as she silently cried.

"I'm so sorry, Lila. I should have been there for you. If I had just… let go of my anger, I could have managed to make my way to you… I had hoped that she… that you had lived a happy life without me. I had no idea what had happened until years later. Even then, it was only bits and pieces. I had been sent letters, but I didn't receive them until shortly before you showed up," he said.

"But you must know… it was the thought of you, happy in France with your mother that kept me going while I was in Azkaban. The thought that maybe I could someday find you again," he said, pulling back, looking into Lila's eyes. "Lila, this is our chance to finally be happy. To be a family." She nodded and smiled.

"It is," she said. Marcus smiled and pulled her into another hug. Lila looked into the fire, her thoughts wandering. It was her chance to finally have everything she had ever wanted. So why was she so afraid to let go of her anger and accept it? She could almost see the remnants of posts that she tossed into the fire as soon as she received them.

Could she? Could she finally move forward?

* * *

 **Can't lie, this was a slightly challenging chapter to write, just because I feel like I'm falling into a similar pattern with the last three stories. Definitely intending to shake that up with the next one - which is partially why it's getting harder to write. And why I intend to take a bit longer to work on it.**

 **That said, it was also challenging trying to figure exactly how everyone would react. Obviously I can't have them just blindly accept Marcus and Lila, but at the same time, I think that definitely Iris (and by extension Daisy) would be more than willing to give second chances, just by the bit we know about Lily's nature. And that as basically the oldest (excluding Bill) and second level matriarch, folks would tend to follow her example. Which is basically how this whole chapter came about. And George, well, George will always be George. Trying to diffuse the tension and all...**

 **The last part I actually added in the rewrite. I wanted to do a Lila-Marcus moment and felt we needed the "story." Had a couple different ideas in mind, but this is the one that came out in words.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and following. Any feedback is appreciated. Still have a few more chapters left to post. Action starts picking up. Hope you continue enjoying!**


	21. Finally Letting Go

**Chapter Twenty-one - Finally Letting Go**

Lila took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, hardly believing that she was about to go to the New Year's Ball with Jamie. Of course she knew she'd be going as his date, but it still seemed surreal even though she was standing in her room wearing an evening gown.

Not to mention, there was the little fact that if the world didn't know they were dating, they would now. She could just imagine the flack she'd get at the office on Monday. She had kept their relationship mostly private from the other reporters but after this, the secret would be out and she was sure to get a fair amount of good-natured ribbing from the guys. They had asked her to cover it, and she had been coy about turning the assignment down. They'd find out why as soon as the couple hit the red carpet.

"You look stunning. Stop fretting," Maisie said, fiddling with Lila's hair one last time. Despite their argument, the cousins had made a temporary truce for the ball. Lila hadn't felt comfortable getting ready with Lucy and Daisy and as her only girl friend outside the Wood-Weasley family, Maisie had taken pity on her and agreed to help.

"Sorry. Still nervous," Lila said with a slight frown. Maisie rolled her eyes.

"Just what is there to be nervous about?" she asked with a huff. Lila met her eyes in the mirror.

"Just keep thinking it would be much easier without the rest of the wizarding world knowing about us," she said.

"Sure half of them already know, seeing as you two haven't exactly been discreet at the after parties," Maisie said.

"Yes, but most of our dates have been in muggle London or here or at his place. There's yet to be any gossip about it," she replied. Maisie chuckled.

"Get ready. You're about to be on every Jamie Wood fangirl's hit list," she said. Lila's eyes widened.

"You don't think they would actually come after me, do you?" she asked. Maisie laughed loudly at her cousin's gullibility.

"Merlin, no, Lila. He's popular, but I doubt rabid fangirls are going to attack you on dark streets," she said, rolling her eyes.

Lila sighed and turned slightly, viewing the dress from another angle. It was long and fitted, with long sleeves that sat off her shoulders and an intricate design in silver beading. The bottom pooled around her feet, swishing around her legs as she walked. Her shoulder-length dark hair was pulled back in a mess of half curls while she had dark, smoky eye shadow that emphasized her hazel eyes.

"Though honestly, we need to add more color to your wardrobe. Do you even realize how much black you wear?" Lila laughed and looked at her cousin.

"It always looks good," she said.

"But really, with your complexion and dark hair, you could pull off just about any color," Maisie said, studying the dress with an intense look on her face.

"I'm quite happy with black," Lila declared. She smiled at her cousin. While Maisie matched it, her smile faltered a bit.

"What is it?" Lila asked. Maisie took a deep breath.

"Promise me one thing," she said. Lila nodded for her to continue. "Have fun tonight. Don't think about scheming or plans or what have you and just… Have fun." Lila looked to the floor for a moment and then back up at her cousin, a tense smile on her face.

"Okay," she said. Maisie grinned.

"Lila! Jamie's here!" her father shouted up the stairs. Lila smiled nervously at Maisie.

"Here we go," she said. The two made their way downstairs and stopped in the foyer where Jamie was standing, stunned. He was dashing in his dress robes with a royal blue tie.

"You look amazing," he murmured. Lila smiled and blushed slightly.

"As do you," she said. Maisie quickly rushed up with Lila's cloak and helped her into it.

"Have fun and be safe," Marcus said sternly, causing Jamie to blanche and Lila to laugh.

"Father, we will be perfectly fine," she said, stepping over to kiss his cheek. "Don't wait up." Before he could respond, she grabbed Jamie's arm and led him out of the house.

"I think he was about to give me 'the talk,'" Jamie said after he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Why do you think I got us out when I did?" Lila asked with a laugh. Once the two had stepped out of the gate, Jamie turned to her, wrapping his arms around Lila.

"Let's go."

* * *

Lila was taken aback by the sheer size and glamour of the ball once they arrived. The quidditch league certainly didn't hold anything back when it came to events and parties. Jamie chuckled at her wide eyes, long used to the functions and their various magical properties.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, entranced with everything from the giant pillars to the chandeliers.

"Suppose I'm just used to it," Jamie commented. "But it's fun to see you experience it for the first time." Lila smiled up at him as they neared the large entryway that led into the ballroom. They stopped in a line and Lila looked around the people in front of them to see a long, red-carpeted staircase that led to a black and white marble floor ballroom that was already filling up. Along the sides of the staircase were reporters and photographers stopping various couples and people for photos and comments. She gulped as her eyes widened. She knew they would have to run the press gauntlet, but now that she was standing right in front of it, the anxiety was setting in.

"Nervous?" he asked, looking down at her.

"A bit. But I suppose it's now or never," she replied with a smile.

"It's not so bad on the other side of the quill," he said with a chuckle.

"Now I know how I make my interviewees feel," Lila said as they stepped up to the top step and slowly began making their way down. Jamie stopped here and there, making sure to speak with all the reporters a bit. Lila tried her best not to attract attention, though Jamie pulled her up to his side for photos.

Being discreet flew out the window as soon as they reached the Quidditch Monthly reporter, Mitchell Kyle, who seemingly froze as soon as he saw Lila on Jamie's arm. The photographer nearly forgot to take a photo.

"Lila?" he said, eyes wide. She smiled sheepishly as she waved slightly. "So this is why you couldn't cover the ball? You're Jamie Wood's date."

"Jamie Wood's girlfriend, actually," Jamie corrected with a grin as Lila's cheeks turned pink. With that proclamation, suddenly all the reporters were looking their way.

"Wait, Jamie Wood is dating a reporter?" Lila heard the Prophet sports writer say.

"We've been keeping to ourselves," she said with a small smile. Jamie laughed at her co-worker, who still appeared dumbstruck.

"How long has this been going on? And is this why you've been getting passes for the players' box? The whole time I thought you just had good sources," Mitchell asked. Lila opened her mouth, glancing up at Jamie. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Come on, I think I see Mum and Dad. You know they'll want to talk to us," Jamie said, pulling Lila away. "That's enough from us tonight."

"Thanks," Lila said, once they had stepped onto the ballroom floor. Jamie chuckled.

"Figured I'd save you from the hounds," he said as he led her over to his mother and father. Iris was standing in a long, royal blue off-the-shoulder dress that was fitted around the torso and flowed to the ground, while Oliver stood at her side in dress robes with a similar tie to Jamie's. Lila assumed he must have required every man on the team to wear them.

"Lila! You look beautiful!" Iris exclaimed as Jamie and Lila approached them. She walked over and hugged Lila before looking up at her son, her bright green eyes flashing. "Nice to see you can still clean up." Jamie chuckled.

"Daisy and the others here yet?" he asked. Before Iris could answer, a murmur ran through the crowd, causing everyone to look towards the staircase. "Suppose that answers that question."

Standing at the top was Daisy, her bright red hair swept up into a curly updo, with John next to her, smiling down at her. The bodice of her dress was delicate gold lace with a light blue, airy skirt flowing around her. The reporters seemed to push towards the couple, eagerly shouting out questions about the last Arrows match before the break and what sort of training schedule Daisy was looking at for the break.

It would seem the press was still crazy about Daisy Wood.

"Think it might take them a bit longer to get through than we did," Lila said, glancing up at Jamie.

"Most likely. But she enjoys it," he replied. "Not as much as talking to fans, though." They watched the couple a moment, as Daisy smiled and nodded, answering various questions. John was getting asked plenty of his own. The two made a striking pair. Daisy, small and petite, her bright eyes and pale skin, standing next to the tall and solid John, his dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail and his teeth flashing white against his tan skin. Whenever Daisy would look up at him, he'd grin down at her as though she were the only person in the world.

"Jamie! There you are!" Wills shouted. He looked over to his right, seeing Wills walking up to him, a beautiful brunette woman on his arm. "And the lovely Lila." He bowed slightly when he reached them.

"Good to see you again," Lila said, smiling at the goofy player. He looked over, grinning even brighter as he saw Daisy and Kingfisher.

"Pixie has arrived. Merlin, someday I will marry her," he said, causing Jamie to roll his eyes.

"He doesn't mean it," he said to Wills' date, reassuring her. The woman just smirked up at Wills, shaking her head slowly back and forth.

"Lila! You look great!" Daisy said as she rushed over from the reporters and launched into a hug, nearly knocking Lila over.

"Careful, Daisy," John said, chuckling at the two.

"Your dress... c'est magnifique," Lila said with a smile once Daisy had stepped back. The shorter woman shrugged as she looked down, holding the skirt out slightly.

"Helps when your cousin works in fashion in Paris," she said, looking up. "How's your first ball going so far?"

"Well, we just arrived, so I'm still taking it all in," Lila said.

"Right, I was about to take her out for a dance, so if you'll excuse us," Jamie said. Before Lila could say anything else, he led her away and straight onto the dance floor, where he began whisking her around, her skirt flying around her. Lila laughed, looking around at the swirling couples around them. She then looked up, noticing the ceiling was enchanted to look like the starry night sky above the chandeliers.

"It's beautiful," she said, grinning at Jamie.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said.

"I've never been anywhere like it," she admitted. "This even rivals Beauxbatons during Christmas." Jamie chuckled.

"Do they have balls there?" he asked.

"Every year before the break," Lila said. "We were required to take dance classes every term for them." Jamie's eyebrows shot up.

"Glad we only had to do that so often at Hogwarts," he said.

"Looks as though you learned well," Lila said with a smile.

"Helped that Mum and Dad dragged us to these balls every year since I was 15," he said. The music changed to a more lively number and Jamie grinned down at Lila again before sweeping her off again.

* * *

"Look how happy they are," Daisy said with grin as she watched her brother and Lila dance. Jamie was beaming down at Lila, who seemed to be laughing loudly with every swoop Jamie made. She leaned into John as he wrapped and arm around her waist and continued watching them.

"I guess I may have been wrong about her," he finally admitted. "It's good to see Jamie with someone that makes him happy." Daisy nodded.

"He's become much more outgoing with her," she said, tilting her head to the side. "It's good for him. He was always so quiet before."

"Ah, so now he's becoming more like us," Alan said with a smirk, stepping up to Daisy. She scowled over at him.

"Merlin, forbid. I'd rather he not become an arrogant arse," she retorted.

"It's not arrogance," Remus said, stepping up on the other side of John, Laura on his arm. "Just… extreme confidence."

"Otherwise known as arrogance," Laura quipped. Remus frowned down at her.

"Come on, you. A dance should quiet you down," he said with a grin. Daisy chuckled as she watched her brother and his girlfriend go off to the dance floor.

"Come on, Pix. I better get one dance in before everyone else steals you for the rest of the night. Wills has been eyeing you since we arrived," John said, pulling her towards the floor. Daisy laughed as he led her out to the floor.

"Hurry up and get your date out here," she called to Alan, who just rolled his eyes and looked around.

"As you wish, dear Pixie."

* * *

Lila stood towards the edge of the ballroom, her face flush. Jamie had just kissed her and gone off to get them drinks, allowing her a few moments to catch her breath. They had been dancing nearly an hour, though it felt as though it had been merely minutes since they arrived at the ball. She stood there, soaking it all in.

"Fancy running into you," a gruff voice said from behind her. Lila looked over, seeing Chase Hardwick step up to her from behind a pillar. Her eyes widened as she looked around frantically, hoping that none of the Woods were watching. "Relax, no one's watching." Lila stiffened as she kept her eyes on the dance floor, not wanting to speak to the seeker. "You've been avoiding my owls."

"I've been busy," she said tersely. "My father did just get out of Azkaban. I've been helping him. Not to mention the magazine does keep my hands quite full."

"And spending quality time with the Woods from what I hear. Or do you consider that work as well?" he asked with a smirk. Lila took a deep breath, a chill running down her spine. She never liked working with the seeker, but now, he felt downright sinister. "So, what did you find out?"

Lila looked to the ground, the blood pumping through her head. After weeks of going back and forth on what to do, she now had to make a decision. Her emotions were at war. She looked back up, seeing Daisy laughing with her parents, John at her side. Remus gazed lovingly down at Laura. Alan was walking up with his date, saying something that caused Daisy to scowl, then turn and punch him in the arm. She then caught sight of Jamie, laughing at something Wills said, two drinks in his hand, as he was attempting to make his way back over to Lila.

Her heart swelled as she realized she couldn't give them up. That she would never sell them out again. They were her family now and she wasn't about to ruin that. A power started to well up within her.

"No," she said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chase replied, stepping close to her. She looked at him, her hazel eyes blazing.

"I'm done with this game," she said. "I have nothing to say to you." Hardwick laughed.

"You've gone soft," he said.

"I have not. I'm still just as tough and strong as I was before. I just realized there are more important things in life than petty revenge. You're on your own if you want to take down the Woods. I will not help," she said, a smirk appearing on her face. Hardwick scowled at her.

"You'll regret this, Devereux," he said menacingly.

"I won't," she replied. "And it's Flint. Lila Flint." She then turned and strode over to Jamie, feeling as though she could scale mountaintops. She felt… free. The giant chip on her shoulder finally gone. She could hear Maisie cackling in glee in the back of her mind.

"There you are," Jamie said as she reached his side and took one of the glasses from his hand. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before looking to Wills.

"You seem to have lost your date," she said, looking around. Wills sighed.

"It's a yearly occurrence, it would seem," he said with a shrug. "Come in with a date. Take Pix on a few turns around the dance floor. Date disappears."

"And you wonder exactly why this happens," Lila joked. Jamie chuckled.

"Oh, he knows exactly why they disappear, he just doesn't care enough to get them to stick around," he said. "He'll never settle down."

"Ah, there you are wrong, Wood. I do intend to settle down," he said, grinning. Jamie rolled his eyes and started leading Lila away.

"I do not need to hear this again," he said.

"But you know I'll win in the end, Wood!" Wills shouted after them.

* * *

"Quick! Everyone get your drinks ready!" Daisy exclaimed looking around the group and handing out champagne flutes to anyone who stood empty-handed. Lucy giggled as she snuggled closer to Kelly, whose cheeks were very pink due to the large amounts of firewhiskey he had had with the triplets and John. Alan already seemed to be kissing his date, even though the countdown to midnight had yet to start.

Nearby, Wills seemed to have located his missing date and made amends. At least enough that she was on his arm for the toast. Lila grinned up at Jamie as she accepted a glass from Daisy.

"It's Pix's favorite part of the night," Jamie said into her ear so that she could hear him. Lily chuckled softly and looked over at the tiny ginger, who had now taken her position next to John.

"Let us begin the final countdown to 2023!" an emcee announced.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

Lila glanced around the group, her heart full for the first time in her life.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The group all held their glasses out. Jamie bent down and kissed Lila before either of them even thought to drink. Though they certainly weren't the only couple in the group with a New Years' kiss on their mind. Lila giggled when Jamie's lips left hers, staring up into his warm brown eyes.

"Any wishes for the new year?" he asked.

"Just… to be happy," she said simply. Jamie thought for a moment and then looked back down at her.

"Seems doable," he said before kissing her again.

"Come on, you two. Get a room!" Alan shouted, causing Jamie and Lila to turn to him.

"Says the man who's been snogging his date for the last 10 minutes," Lucy shouted. Alan's date blushed as the tall beater started laughing. Lila's eyes swept around the group as Jamie said they would all likely head to the Woods' flat in the next hour for the after party. She stopped as her eyes fell on Hardwick, who stood glaring at the group from next to his captain several feet away. The smile slowly faded from her face as her eyes met his and he sneered.

Lila met it with a glare of her own, determined to not be intimidated by her once partner in crime, now adversary. She smirked as she realized she didn't have to ever worry about dealing with him again.

"What the hell are you glaring at, woman?" someone shouted. Lila whipped her head over to see Remus looking through the crowd, his eyes falling on Hardwick. "Ah, that prick. Good riddance." Lila flushed slightly after being caught, but smiled and shrugged.

"He is particularly loathsome," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John staring at her curiously, as though he sensed something. Instead of dwelling on it, she faced Jamie and grinned. "Cheers," she said, holding her glass up. Jamie chuckled as he clinked his against hers.

"Cheers, Lila," he said. "And Happy New Year."

* * *

 **I've been dying to post this chapter since I wrote it a few weeks ago. Just because I'm so damn proud of Lila. But rest assured, there is more to come. The drama is definitely not over yet for Jamie, Lila and the Woods...**

 **twilightlover427: I'm glad you liked it! I kind of wanted to give Marcus another chance. His character seems all over the place in a lot of the fanfiction I read. He's either the bad guy or an idiot, and I always thought that was underselling the potential of building his character. (I say this of course realizing that I made him the bad guy in "A Life Worth Living." Making up for it...) I have another story I wrote completely unconnected to this universe with Marcus as the main character, but I'm still on the fence as to whether I want to post it...**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. The Emotions of Jamie Wood

**Chapter Twenty-two - The Emotions of Jamie Wood**

Jamie sighed as he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. His dad had them up practicing nearly every day the last month of the break in preparation for the first match coming up in March. They were playing the Falcons which was sure to be another brutal match.

Lila would be there. She sat in the players' box most games now, when she wasn't required to be at another for work. Her articles were becoming more and more popular, meaning she was getting more assignments and special features at the magazine. She had actually spent most of the mid-season break working, trying to keep the magazine's pages filled with predictions for the second half and interviews with the various players that were favorites for awards at the end of the season. After the New Year's Ball, the two barely got a chance to themselves. Most of the time when they met up, Marcus would be there.

Oliver and Iris had offered Marcus family box seats whenever he wanted to attend Puddlemere matches. Unfortunately he'd miss the first match due to work. Jamie's Aunt Hermione had pulled some strings and got him a job tending the Ministry's owlry. It wasn't much, but it was honest work and Marcus seemed to enjoy it. He said at least the owls didn't glare at him.

Seeing the coffee pot on that morning, Jamie looked around for Daisy, knowing she would be the only other one up at this ungodly hour with the wherewithal to make coffee. He reached for a mug and stepped in front of the pot. Just as he reached for it, a sense of anger came over him. He froze as he sucked in his breath. Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. He looked up, confused over where that came from. He wasn't angry at anything that he could think of. It reminded him of the night at Lila's when he felt a sense of guilt for a moment.

" _Stupid git. Just doesn't understand,"_ he heard Daisy think. He looked around the living room, not seeing her anywhere. Again, a pulse of anger ran through his body and then quickly disappeared. He shook his head and poured the coffee than walked towards the balcony, assuming he'd find his younger sister there. Sure enough, sitting at the table wrapped in a blanket was Daisy, a frown on her face as she sipped her coffee. Jamie looked into her head, seeing that she and John had had a row the night before that she was still stewing over.

Jamie sighed and pushed the door open, stepping out onto the balcony and bracing himself for the chill. Even though spring was on the way, the end of February was still cold. Though the cold only lasted a moment as he moved over to the table, feeling the effects of Daisy's heating charms.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting down. Daisy glanced at him and then back out over the street.

"Suppose you already know what I'm angry about," she said, still frowning.

"I know you had a fight. I could hear your thoughts from inside so figured you must be pretty fired up about it," he said before taking a sip. Daisy whipped her head over to look at him, her expression turning from angry to confused.

"You heard me from inside?" she asked. Jamie nodded and glanced at her. "Have you been able to do that before? Hear someone from another room?" Jamie stopped and thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Come to think of it… not really. Just thought you must be incredibly angry for me to be able to pick up on it," he said. He looked over at her. "Just how angry with him are you?"

"I'm not that angry. It was a silly argument," she said, brushing it off. "Jamie… you heard my thoughts from the inside the flat. You've only managed across the room before…"

"Maybe I'm just getting stronger at it as I get older," he said. "Could be how Mum's developed." He then thought about the spikes of emotion he felt. Were his gifts growing? He made a note to speak with his mother about it when he got the chance.

"What is it, Jamie?" Daisy asked, reading the look of confusion. Jamie shook his head, dismissing it.

"Nothing. Just wondering about something, but it's not important… So, what did you and John argue about this time?" he asked. Daisy sighed.

"He asked me to move in with him… again," she said. Jamie chuckled.

"Thought you couldn't wait to get out of here," he said. Daisy glanced over at him.

"Not ready to leave just yet," she said. "Don't get me wrong, I love him. Just… don't you think it's a bit soon? We haven't even been together a year."

"Suppose he's just taking a page from Kelly's book," Jamie said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Kelly and Lucy have been together much longer and are already talking marriage. It's different," she said.

"Thought Uncle Percy was going to murder him at Christmas," Jamie replied.

"Da would do the exact same thing if John and I announced in front of the whole family that we were moving in together," Daisy said. "Unlce Percy had only just gotten used to the idea that they're dating." Jamie nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So you're not ready to move in with him. Seems reasonable," Jamie said. "What's got him sore?" Daisy shrugged.

"Dunno, to be honest. Guess with everyone coupling up and getting serious, he feels like we're falling behind or something," she said. Jamie snorted.

"Falling behind? Just because Kelly and Lucy are moving in together?" Jamie said. Daisy smiled slightly as she looked at her brother.

"He's convinced Remus is getting engaged soon. And that you and Lila will be getting hitched by summer," she said.

"Remus is nowhere close to asking Laura to marry him. Trust me, he's quite happy with how things are and is in no rush. As for me and Lila, we've only been together four months. Don't you think _that's_ a bit of a rush?" he said, chuckling.

"Knowing you, I'm surprised you haven't got a ring yet," Daisy said wryly as she smirked at him. "You did invite her to Christmas." Jamie laughed again.

"Mum invited her and her father to Christmas," he corrected. "I am falling for her, though." Daisy sat up and looked over at her brother. Jamie felt a twinge of warmth in his chest.

"Well that's been obvious since your first date," she said, smirking. "You told her?"

"Yea… for the most part," he replied. Daisy rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Well, I'm glad you found her," she said. "It's nice to see you finally find someone."

"Wills is lamenting it though. Says he's got no one to go out hunting with anymore," Jamie replied.

"You went one bloody time with him," Daisy scoffed.

"Better not let him know that you and John are on the outs. He'll be insufferable, doubling his efforts to get you to marry him," Jamie joked.

"We're not on the outs. Just… had a misunderstanding. I'm not even sore about it anymore," Daisy said with a huff. "We're fine. Just need him to back off a bit and let things progress at a normal, slow pace. For Merlin's sake, I'm only 19."

"You'll work it out," Jamie said. Daisy nodded and looked out over the street.

"Ready for the Falcons?" she asked.

"Yea, for the most part," he said. "Shouldn't be any different than past matches."

"Haven't you noticed, big brother? Puddlemere and the Falcons has become the biggest rivalry in the League. I'm sure they wouldn't mind losin' the Cup as long as they beat you," she said with a grin.

"Pretty sure the rivalry is Woods versus Hardwick - thanks to you," he said, glancing at her. Daisy shrugged.

"I am winning," she said before smiling.

"Nilsson's strategy seems to still be working," he commented. Daisy giggled.

"You'd think after a couple matches he'd stop getting so worked up over it," she said. "But no, still gets under his skin when I call him love and blow kisses at him. Blimey…"

"Well, our match shouldn't be anything out of the normal," Jamie said.

"Better kick their asses again," Daisy said, looking over at him seriously. Jamie nodded.

"You know we will," he said smiling. "But with that… I should go get ready. Dad's expecting us on the pitch by 10."

"Have fun," Daisy said as he stood and walked into the flat.

* * *

Jamie watched as his breath made clouds in front of his face. It was much colder when he got up in the air, despite the heating charms he had placed all over his uniform. His dad had the reserves team over to scrimmage the first string for the afternoon and for the most part of the match, all the action was taking place at the other end of the pitch, causing Jamie to slowly turn into an icicle while waiting for the reserve chasers to somehow make it down to him.

It wasn't so much that they were bad. They were better than a fair amount of the first string teams in the League. Just Puddlemere first string was better. Much better. Even with Wills, Jakes and Vane goofing off half the time like they were today.

"WILLS! YOU CANNOT KISS THE OPPOSING CHASER IN ORDER TO STEAL THE QUAFFLE!" Jamie heard his father shout. He snorted and laughed watching as Wills blew a kiss at Amanda Gibbet, the reserves center chase. "STOP FLIRTING! THIS IS BLOODY QUIDDITCH!"

The entire team knew Gibbet had a thing for Wills. Hell, half the women in the League had a thing for Wills. Just most of them were smart enough to not act on it.

"Wills! I'm getting' cold down here! Why don't you let the reserves have a go!" Jamie shouted down the field at the team captain. The blonde chaser waved his acknowledgement.

"DO NOT GO EASY ON THE RESERVES, WILLS!" Oliver shouted, trying to counteract Jamie's request. Jamie chuckled and sat up on his broom, relaxing as he waited for one of the reserve chasers to break away from the other end.

Finally about 10 minutes later, the left chaser managed to grab the quaffle from Jakes and tore down the pitch towards Jamie, not waiting on the others. Wills and Vane were already gaining on them when they got within shooting range and barreled the quaffle towards the right hoop. Jamie barely had to work to stop it, catching the quaffle and tossing it over to Wills.

He settled in front of the center hoop, once again starting to get bored waiting for the next chance. Suddenly, he felt a slight tightening of his chest. He reached up and held his hand above his heart when a pulse of frustration shot through him. Jamie stared down at his broom handle, gripping it tightly with one hand.

" _Blasted reserves are getting soft… I need a new reserves coach,"_ Jamie heard in his head. He gasped and looked around the field, seeing his father on the far end, his hand cover his eyes as he followed the match. What was going on? He should be too far away for him to hear.

"JAMIE!" someone shouted, bringing him out of his spell. Jamie looked up just in time to see the bludger heading at him. He shot out of the way and managed to knock the quaffle over to Jakes, nearly flipping off his broom in the process.

Oliver blew his whistle, signally a stop in play.

"That's it for today!" he shouted up at them. "Hit the locker rooms! I don't want you lot freezing before the match in a few days!"

Jamie made his way back down to the pitch, still not shaking the odd feeling.

"Everything alright, Jamie?" Ashley asked as she landed next to him. "Looked like you were somewhere else there for a moment." He looked up at the seeker, sensing the worry in her dark eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said offhandedly as he started heading towards the locker rooms.

"Jamie!" Oliver yelled. Jamie stopped and slowly turned around. He should have known there was no way he'd get out of a lecture for his momentary distraction.

"Where was your head there?" Oliver asked as soon as Jamie reached him. Jamie could feel the frustration pulsing off the older man. For a moment he zoned out, focusing on the odd sensation. "Jamie?"

" _What the bugger has gotten into him?"_

Jamie shook his head and looked at his father, noticing the frustration in his eyes was slowly shifting into concern.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm fine. Just… been a little out of it. Think I'm coming down with something." Oliver studied Jamie, not completely believing him.

"Alright. Get back home quickly and have Daisy give you something. I need you focused and ready for the match," he said. Jamie nodded.

"Yes, Coach," he said. He turned and made his way across the frigid pitch, following the remaining stragglers on his team. He frowned slightly, not sure why he didn't want to say anything to his father. Part of him didn't really want to think about the chance that his abilities were further developing. He had the Falcons match to focus on. This was something he would worry about later.

"It's fine. I'm fine. It's nothing," he whispered to himself. "It's nothing.

* * *

 **Big things are coming... finally getting to post the story line that I loved so much but didn't work in "Life & Times."**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	23. Of Things to Come

**Chapter Twenty-three - Of Things to Come**

Lila took a deep breath as she looked out at the field at Puddlemere Stadium. They were playing the Falcons today and it was sure to be a rough match – as usual. Apparently the bad blood between the Woods and Hardwick was still strong as everyone seemed off and on edge. Remus and Alan had been muttering about payback all day.

When Lila popped over to the flat that morning before the match Daisy was so jittery that she had dropped a coffee mug, shattering it on the wood floor and spilling coffee everywhere. Lila had quickly cleaned it up, repaired it and got her another, forcing her to sit on the sofa until it was time to leave. She shared a concerned look with John who just shrugged.

"Said she woke up feeling jittery," he had said at the time.

At the stadium, Lila glanced over at Daisy next to her and then looked back to the field, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Even though she had decided not to go through with her plans, the fact that she had still lied to Jamie and the rest of the family hung over her like a cloud. She tried to push it away and just revel in the happiness of being accepted, but something still didn't feel right. She was beginning to think that maybe she needed to come clean to them. Something that scared her witless. She wasn't sure they would be so forgiving the second time around – even if she had decided not to go through with anything.

From next to her, Daisy shifted in her chair for the 30th time.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lila asked, looking over at the petite redhead next to her. Daisy glanced up and smiled tensely.

"I'm fine… just nervous about the match is all," she said. She started bouncing her legs and wringing her hands in her lap as a pained look came over her pale face. John reached over and grabbed her hand.

"What's going on, Pix?" he asked. She looked over and smiled at him nervously.

"I'm not sure… just… anxious. Something feels off," she said, looking back at the pitch. Lila couldn't stop feeling a sense of foreboding, Daisy's nerves quickly spreading to her.

"It'll be fine. You've watched Jamie play hundreds of times," he said softly. Daisy nodded, her eyes following Hardwick as he zoomed into place on the field.

"I know," she said, her brow furrowed.

"I doubt Truffle and McIntosh would let anything happen to him," Lila said. Daisy nodded again. Lila didn't like the anxiety exuding from the woman. Premonition was uncommon, even in the wizarding world, so it seemed unlikely she was any sort of seer. But whatever was going on with the redhead, it seemed more than just nerves.

"I just… can't seem to shake this feeling…" she murmured. "It's like I swallowed a mound of lead and it's just… sitting there in my stomach." She looked back at John. "Maybe I should talk to Mum," she said softly, almost so soft that Lila didn't catch it. John started to chuckle softly, but stopped as soon as he saw the look in her eye. Jamie had shared with Lila that their mother had certain gifts – gifts that no one really understood. So it made sense that whatever was happening in that bright red head of hers, her mother would likely know.

"If it bothers you that much, we can talk to her tonight after the game," he said softly. "But for now, just try to relax. It's a quidditch game. Nothing that bad is going to happen here." She nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks," she said, taking a deep breath and trying to relax a bit.

"Oi, think this should help with the nerves," Remus said, leaning forward and handing her a flask. Daisy looked back at her brother.

"What on earth is that?" she asked, sniffing at it dubiously.

"It's only whisky," he said. She took a swig and handed it back. About that time, Kelly and Lucy walked over, beers in hand. Lucy held some out to Daisy who stood and took them from her. She handed one to John and another to Lila as Lucy sat.

"Still jumpy, are we?" Lucy asked, glancing at Daisy. Daisy took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine," she said, sitting up as the balls were released and the game started. Lila sighed, hoping she would be.

* * *

It was a vicious match. In the first hour alone, the Falcons had five fouls called against them. Wills had his shoulder patched up already and was grimacing in pain nearly every time he launched the quaffle towards the goals. Even Ashley sported a black eye from a well aimed bludger.

Thankfully, Puddlemere was giving just as much as they got. Hardwick had already been knocked out once, while all of the chasers had taken multiple bludger hits. Lila had taken a bit of twisted enjoyment seeing the seeker sprawled out on the pitch.

"I'm sure Dad's having flashbacks," Remus said. "This reminds me of the stories he told about playing against Slytherin back in the day." He glanced over at Lila. "Most of it due to your father." She smiled slightly and looked back at him.

"He said back then he knew they could never outfly your dad with all his fancy plays, so he resorted to cheating," she commented. Remus laughed.

"I don't often understand them meself to be honest," he said. "Daisy and Jamie always got them first and had to break them down for Alan and me." Daisy scowled back at her brothers.

"You'd understand them faster if you'd of paid more attention," she said, causing her brothers to laugh again. Lila smiled, feeling the air in the room calm down a bit. Daisy smiled slightly and turned back around, jumping slightly as another bludger was sent towards Jamie. He dodged it as usual. Daisy's face paled slightly as she immediately seemed to be fretting again. Lila looked back to the field, frowning slightly as she watched him. He seemed just as focused as always, so she wasn't sure where Daisy's nerves were coming from.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lila asked from next to her.

"He's getting angry," she said, fixing her eyes on him. Lila sat up and looked at the keeper. She could barely make out his face from where they were sitting.

"You must have amazing eyesight. I can't tell from here," she said, leaning up. Daisy glanced at her and then back at Jamie. She took a shuddery breath and gripped John's hand. Something happened. Lila could sense it.

"Yea… seeker and all," she said offhandedly, as she tore her eyes away from her brother and watched as Hardwick attempted to coax Ashley into a Wronski Feint. She chuckled as her old mentor didn't fall for the bait, instead shooting off across the field. Out of the corner of her eye, Daisy saw a glint of gold. Ashley had found the real snitch. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the game would soon be over and nothing bad would have happened.

"Ashley's found it." Suddenly everyone was watching as the Puddlemere seeker gained on the small gold ball. Lila heard a gasp from next to her and looked over at Daisy. The tiny seeker had gone rigid, her eyes seeming as though they were looking somewhere other than the field.

"What's going on?" she asked. She looked up at John, who turned and was staring at Daisy.

"I don't know. Daisy? Come back to me," he said, gently shaking her. Daisy shook her head, coming back to for a moment before whipping her head to look at Jamie, seeming to hold her breath.

It happened before anyone could say anything. The Falcon chasers moved closer to the hoops. Jamie was still, watching them as they approached. He didn't see the beater coming from his side. The chasers feinted, making him think they were going towards the right hoop. He stayed still, waiting. As he started going towards the left hoop - as he accurately predicted - the beater slammed the bludger at him. Lila jumped to her feet as the bludger slammed into his back with such force that his head snapped back, just before he slammed into the hoop. Her heart stopped.

"JAMIE!" Daisy shrieked as she jumped to her feet. Before anyone could register what was happening, Daisy was gone. Lila looked around frantically.

"How did she apparate to the field?" John shouted. There were anti-apparition charms all over the stands for safety reasons. Lila's eyes widened as she reached down to Daisy's chair.

"She left her wand."

* * *

Daisy was running at full speed towards the hoops, watching in slow motion as her brother fell to the ground. She raised her hands without thinking.

"STOP!" she shouted. She skid to a halt as she looked up, noticing her brother was suspended about three feet off the ground. She breathed heavily as the healers rushed to him. Placing him on the ground. Daisy started shaking, her hands still out.

"Daisy, Daisy, look at me," she heard her mother say. She jerkily put her arms down and looked at her mum standing next to her.

"I felt it all day. I felt it. Something bad was going to happen. I don't understand," she said quickly, her voice going up a few pitches as her mother wrapped her arms around her. She looked over at Oliver as he landed nearby, a look of worry going between the two parents.

"Shh, shh. It's okay," Iris murmured. Suddenly, half the players' box was rushing onto the field, John and Lila leading the pack. Iris looked back over at Jamie, who was unconscious. Oliver moved to her side. One of the healers walked up, his face strained.

"It… it doesn't look good, Coach. But we need to move him to hospital fast. They can do more there," he said. Oliver nodded silently, his face an ashen gray.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he and Alan reached their family.

"We don't know," Oliver said. "But it could have been worse if it weren't for Daisy." Lila stepped up to them cautiously.

"Daisy… you left your wand," she said quietly, holding it out. Both Oliver and Iris' eyes widened as they looked at the thin rod of wood in her hand. Daisy let go over her mother, tears still streaming down her face. She looked at the wand and back up at Lila.

"How… how could I…" She looked up at her mother, who was speechless, before reaching out and taking her wand. "I shouldn't be able to do that…"

* * *

Lila stood in shock, staring at the floor in the hallway of St. Mungo's. She could hear people murmuring around her and footsteps as healers ran in and out of the two rooms across from her. She kept replaying everything that had just happened over and over in her mind. Daisy going rigid. The bludger hitting Jamie. Him slamming into the hoops before falling. Daisy disappearing.

None of it made sense. More than that, no one had given them any news on Jamie and how he was doing. It was a hard hit. A potentially career-ending hit.

"Lila? Lila, here, drink this," she heard Lucy say. She looked up and noticed her holding out a mug of tea. She nodded and took it. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so," she said, looking towards the door to his room. "How do you think Daisy is doing?" Lucy looked toward the other door, her brow furrowed.

"I overheard Victoire say they gave her a calming draught. She'll be fine after some sleep, I think," she said. Lila nodded.

"How do you think she did it?" she asked. Lucy looked at her and shook her head.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

Daisy was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed in a daze from the calming draught, while Oliver paced. Iris stared at her daughter, a million thoughts a minute flying through her head.

"It's possible," Iris murmured. Oliver stopped and looked at her. Iris met his eyes. "Not all my gifts showed up at once," she said, louder.

"But they had all shown up before you turned 19," he said. Iris shook her head and looked back at Daisy. She was beyond worried. The last thing she wanted for her daughter was for her to possess all her gifts. More than that, there was the worry of what it meant. Iris had only gotten hers because there was a need. If Daisy was becoming a protector like her that meant there was something big coming. Something that needed Iris and Daisy. This could be bigger than the second war.

"We don't know what this means," she finally said, trying more to convince herself. "We don't fully understand this… It could just be that she… she's only getting some of them from me. It doesn't necessarily mean something else…" Daisy looked up at her mother.

"What else could it mean?" she asked, blinking. She was fighting off sleep from the draught. Iris and Oliver shared a look, before Iris turned and walked to her daughter, pulling a chair up in front of her.

"Dearest… There was a prophecy… about me. That someone like me would only show up in a time of great need. That was the second wizarding war…" she said softly. "We think you may be developing more of my gifts. Which means you could be like me…" Daisy laughed.

"So… because I can apparate wherever I want and use hand magic now, there's going to be another war?" she asked. Iris frowned.

"Have you… can you hear people's thoughts?" she asked. Daisy's head was reeling but she looked at her mother and shook her head no. "When did this start?"

"I dunno… today I felt like something bad was going to happen… and I was incredibly nervous all day until the game started… I could feel Jamie's anger… and then… my chest tightened and I saw the bludger hitting Jamie before it did… then I just… thought about being on the pitch and I was there. And I just… thought about stopping Jamie from hitting the pitch and he did… And now, all I can feel is… you're worried. Really worried..."

Iris sat back in her chair, studying her daughter.

"We should check her back," Oliver said. Iris looked at him. Daisy frowned.

"What does my back have to do with this?" she asked, swaying slightly. Iris nodded silently. She looked back at Daisy and stood, then walked next to her, turning her slightly. She lifted her shirt up, holding her breath. She then looked at her husband, tears filling her eyes.

At that moment, the door opened and Victoire walked in.

"We've finished with Jamie."

* * *

 **Finally! The chapters/storyline that I wrote for the last story, but didn't fit. And I told you things were about to pick up. Couldn't help but leave this one at a bit of a cliffhanger... Though I promise to try not to wait too long to get the rest up. I'm off work this week, but between my birthday (which is today), the party this weekend, apartment hunting and wrapping up the latest issue of the magazine, it might be a bit here and there.**

 **infinityneverlasts: It'll probably complicate things a bit, but probably good that the only person on Puddlemere he's related to is his father. So he won't have to worry so much about that messing him up. Haha! I have to admit, I have fun writing Daisy and Wills. For now it's just a bit of teasing and such, but who knows? I've got some things already written out in this story and in stories to come - but nothing is set in stone until I post. I do have ideas for Daisy's future, but not sure on some things... But I still think Wills needs his own side story. Definitely.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**


	24. A Family in Chaos

**Chapter Twenty-four - A Family in Chaos**

John was pacing in front of the two rooms, stopping every so often to look at Daisy's room. Remus, Alan, Lucy and Kelly were silent, a mix of emotions fighting for control. Lila knew they were all worried about Jamie – she was as well. A hit like that could easily end a career. But at the back of everyone's mind was Daisy and how she had been able to perform magic without her wand. It wasn't unheard of - there were wizards and witches throughout history who were adept at it. But Lila knew it took years of training and the utmost concentration. Something that Daisy shouldn't have been able to do under duress. Unless it had something to do with her mother and her gifts…

Lila sighed and looked down the hall at the worried looks of the entire Puddlemere squad and then back at the other, seeing the small group of Daisy and Jamie's family watching on with grim looks on their faces.

"I just don't see how she could have done it… unless it has something to do with Aunt Iris," Lucy said, looking up at Remus and Alan.

"Do what?" Harry asked, stepping over to her. They had been sitting in the family box and missed most of what happened. Lucy looked at her uncle.

"She just disappeared as soon as Jamie got hit. Left her wand behind and appeared on the field," Remus said.

"There are anti-apparation charms all over the stadium. Even with a wand, she shouldn't have been able to leave the box like that," Alan added. Lila stepped over to the group as Harry's face went white. He looked at the door to her room.

"She's been on edge all day. Right before she disappeared, she went all rigid and it seemed as though she was… somewhere else… she grabbed her chest," Lila added. "Before that, she mentioned to me that Jamie was… he was angry… but I don't know how she could tell. We were so far from the field that even she couldn't have made out his face."

Ginny stepped up next to him and took his hand.

"This doesn't mean anything," she said softly. He looked at her.

"Or it could…"

At that moment, the door to Jamie's room opened and Victoire stepped out. Everyone started to move toward her, but she quickly stepped over and walked into Daisy's room before anyone could say anything.

"Has your scar hurt at all lately?" Lila heard Ginny ask. She glanced over and saw Harry shake his head.

"It can't be that. It shouldn't be that… Unless…"

Both of them glanced over at Lila, who quickly looked away. As the daughter of a former, recently released Death Eater, of course they would look at her. She straightened her back and stared at Jamie's door, tears pricking at her eyes.

"If you think I or my father have anything to do with whatever it is you think is happening… We don't," she said softly, but loud enough that Harry and Ginny heard. She looked at them defiantly. Harry nodded.

"Of course not, Lila," he said. "We don't think that."

"What do you think this is?" she asked, letting her fear slip out. Harry looked around at the ashen faces of his family.

"I think it's best if we leave the speculating until we know more," Ginny said softly. "This could just be… genetics."

"I think I need some air," John said, walking off. Lila followed him with her eyes and then looked back at Jamie's door, her brow furrowed.

"I think for now, we should just focus on one thing at a time. And the most important right now is Jamie," Lucy said, breaking the silence. Lila looked over at the family. Remus and Alan were uncharacteristically silent, their face set in identical looks of worry. Lila couldn't help thinking what she would give for one of their jokes or pranks right now. Anything to lighten the mood.

"He'll be okay, right?" she said softly.

"He'll be fine. Jamie's tough," Remus finally said. "Remember when he broke his shoulder at school? Swear he was back on a broom in a week or two."

"He broke several bones in school," Alan replied. "And he was always back on the pitch soon after. Never managed to get out of scaring the shite out of Mum."

"Not as bad as when Daisy took that bludger last season. That was bad but she popped back," Remus said. "He'll be fine." Lila nodded and looked at his door again.

"He'll be fine," she said, trying to convince herself.

* * *

"How is he?" Iris asked, pulling Daisy's shirt down. Victoire sighed.

"I won't lie, it looked like he had a serious neck injury at first… but, we were able to repair the damage and he's going to be okay. He'll be able to play again. But it's going to take a few weeks of healing," she said. Iris breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daisy may have saved him," Victoire continued. "The impact from the ground combined with the bludger and hitting the hoops… he might have been paralyzed." Everyone looked to Daisy as she looked up, still dazed.

"I saved him?" she asked. Victoire nodded.

"You can go in now. He should be waking up soon," she said.

"We will, but if you could just give us a moment," Oliver said. Victoire nodded and quietly left. Oliver walked over. "Does she have it?" Iris swallowed and took a deep breath.

"No," she said, falling into her husband's arms. "She doesn't, thank god."

"Have what?" Daisy asked. Iris looked at her, tears falling down her cheeks. Daisy was feeling even groggier. She looked down at her hands. "What don't I have?" She fell over on the bed. Iris quickly went to her, moving her legs on the bed and making her comfortable.

"Just rest, darling. You've been through enough. We're going to go check on Jamie and then I'll be right back," she said softly. Daisy nodded as both Iris and Oliver moved towards the door.

"Where'd that come from?" she slurred. Iris stopped and turned, her face going white.

"What?"

Daisy turned her wrist.

"That," she said before passing out. Just as her arm was falling Iris caught sight of the small, circle etched on her wrist. She ran over, picking Daisy's arm up. She looked at her wrist, seeing the small snake there.

"Oh god…"

* * *

The door to Daisy's room opened and Oliver was guiding a colorless Iris out. She met Harry's eyes for a moment, before he led her into Jamie's room. Harry's face went white again. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Lila had no clue what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. She looked at Remus and Alan. Victoire had given them nothing when she came out of Daisy's room. Instead rushing off elsewhere. Lila looked back at Harry, watching him usher Ginny down the hall along with George and Angelina. The four were entering a furious conversation.

"Something's not right," Remus said, grabbing all of their attention. He looked at the remaining group. Kelly stood behind Lucy, an arm around her waist. "Why would Aunt Ginny ask if Harry's scar was hurting?" Lucy looked at Alan, the two of them with blank expressions.

"I dunno," Lucy said.

"I mean… he got it from Voldemort," Alan said. Suddenly all their faces went colorless.

"There's no way," Lucy said, breathlessly. "How could all that be connected?"

"He couldn't be back. Harry killed him," Kelly whispered, not wanting to draw attention from the team. Lila looked back down at the older adults. George was looking towards Daisy's door, a look of pure pain on his face. Angelina grabbed his face and pulled him to look at her. She was saying something to him as he nodded.

"I don't know what it is, but they do not look happy," Kelly said, nodding towards the two couples down the hall. The group turned to look at them.

"I have a feeling our family issues just got more complicated," Alan said with a deep sigh. "You sure you want in on this, mate?" Kelly looked at the group around him.

"Don't think now's a good time for that," Lucy said, her cheeks turning slightly red. She swallowed and glanced at her aunts and uncles. "But… if this has something to do with… You don't think it could have something to do with what happened back then?"

"If not that, then I don't think we're going to like whatever else it could be," Remus said grimly.

* * *

Iris reached out and grabbed her son's hand, tears filling her eyes. She was torn. Her daughter was showing signs of her gifts and had the mark. And her son was nearly paralyzed. She couldn't speak as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's not that bad, Mum," Jamie said gruffly. She attempted a smile.

"When will you learn that I'll never be able to handle any of you getting hurt?" she said, not wanting to alarm him. She attempted a smile, but it came out more a grimace.

"Not the first time I've been hurt," he said. He looked to his father. "What did they say… I'll… I'll play again, right?" Oliver nodded.

"Just… be more careful. You're on rest for a few weeks," he said. Jamie smiled.

"Suppose you can let Daisy and the others in now," he said. Iris and Oliver looked at each other. "What?" He pulled his hand from his mother. "What's wrong?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dark on his wrist. He held it in front of his face. "Did you let Remus or Alan in here? They've gone and given me a tattoo while I was passed out." Iris' head whipped around as she looked at Jamie.

"What did you say?"

Suddenly, Jamie was overwhelmed with a feeling of anxiety. It was similar to the other day when he felt the anger, but it was much stronger and lasted longer. It made it hard to breath. He started gasping for breath as his mother and father stared at him. He was suddenly bombarded with the sense of worry and fear.

" _Not Jamie, too."_

" _This can't be happening."_

" _There's going to be another war."_

" _But there can't be another war... Voldemort is gone. The Death Eaters are gone."_

Jamie took a deep breath and managed to center himself. He looked at his parents' shocked faces.

"I suggest you tell me what's going on," he said. "What's this about a war? And what's wrong with Daisy?" Iris looked down at his arm, gently reaching down and turning it over. She gasped slightly as a snake in a circle was plainly on view. She looked at Oliver.

"It is happening."

"What's happening?" Jamie yelled. Both of them turned to look at him. Iris took a deep breath. Jamie looked into her mind, seeing past memories flinting through her head. He saw an image of her back in a mirror, scarred. The same mark on his arm visible on her upper back. Iris fighting at Hogwarts.

" _The descendants of Athena will rise again. They will bear her mark. They possess the power to protect… but also to destroy… They will come when they are needed… Beware of those who will seek to use you for evil… for they will seek you."_

"There is so much to explain… but we should wait until Daisy wakes up," Iris said softly. "This affects her too."

"How long until she wakes up?" he asked. Iris looked at Oliver.

"They gave her a calming draught. It might be awhile," Oliver admitted. Jamie nodded and sat silent a moment before he looked up at them.

"Very well, but we will discuss this," he said. Iris nodded. She looked at Oliver.

"We should go speak with Harry and the others," she said. The two started moving towards the door.

"Could you let Lila in?" Jamie said to them. Iris stopped and turned around. "I suspect she's worried sick." Iris nodded.

"I will."

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than intended. I initially had this and the last chapter split up differently, but thought this worked better. We're getting closer to the end, folks... only about four more chapters to go...**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Explanation of Sorts

**Chapter Twenty-five – Explanations of Sorts**

Lila looked up as Oliver and Iris stepped out of the room. Everyone moved towards them.

"He's fine. He'll be able to play again," Oliver said. It seemed as though everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Lila wanted to cry.

"Can we go in?" Remus asked.

"Actually, he's asked for Lila," Iris said, looking towards the young woman. Lila's cheeks burned a bit as she felt everyone look at her. She nodded and stepped forward, Iris giving her a comforting smile.

"We need to speak with Harry and the others. Excuse us," she heard Iris say to the others as she pushed the door open. Jamie was sitting up in bed, bruise and swollen. When he saw her, a smile spread across his face.

"There you are," he said. Lila took a deep breath as the tears she had been holding in began to spill down her cheeks. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ouch… easy there. I'm still injured."

"Damn you, Jamie Wood. Don't you ever scare me like that again," she said in between sobs. Jamie chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is quidditch. I'm going to get a few bumps and bruises from time to time," he said. Lila stepped back and looked at him, her face red and cheeks wet.

"This was more than just a bump," she said emphatically. Jamie reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"It was. And it hurts like hell. But I'll be back on the pitch in a couple weeks," he said, smiling. He carefully moved over in the bed, grimacing slightly. Once he was settled, he patted the bed next to him. Lila smiled slightly and sat down, leaning her head on his shoulder as she pulled her legs up in the bed.

"I thought… I thought you were dead," she said softly. "After seeing the bludger hit you… and then you hit the hoop and fell…"

"They said Daisy stopped me from hitting the ground," he said. Lila nodded.

"She… one second she was next to me and the next, she was on the pitch, running to stop you," she said. Jamie frowned. "She did it without her wand."

"Daisy shouldn't be able to do that," he said softly.

"That's what everyone keeps saying. Your family, they seem very concerned," Lila said. "They think… maybe something big could be coming. But I don't see how any of this is connected." Jamie thought for a moment and then sighed.

"My mother… I've told you that she has gifts. They are connected to a prophecy. One that said the descendants of Athena would rise again. She is one of them. It's how she's able to do magic without a wand and can apparate wherever she wants – though they call it orbing. It's why she can read minds and… she can feel the emotions of those she loves and knows when they are in danger. And why she's a metamorphmagus… she has a mark too," he said. Lila sat up, shocked. She had no idea.

"Do… do they think that Daisy is developing these gifts?" she asked. Jamie nodded.

"And… me too," he said. He lifted his arm, showing the mark on his wrist. "It just appeared… and I've started feeling the emotions of my family." He kept his eyes trained ahead, not yet ready to confess that he could feel her too.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"I noticed it the other day with Daisy," he said. "And just now, I could feel my parents' worry." Lila nodded, looking down at the mark.

"Will you get them all?" she asked softly. Jamie shrugged.

"Not much is known about any of this. Even Mum doesn't understand everything, but she and dad said they would explain more when Daisy wakes up," he said. Lila looked Jamie in the eye, her emotions swirling in her head. This was turning into something much more than she had ever imagined.

"Jamie… I…," she started to speak but found she had lost her voice as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Jamie pulled her to him, feeling all her worry and concern coursing through him.

"It'll be fine, Lila," he murmured. "You don't have to worry."

* * *

Lila excused herself after a bit, allowing the team and his family time with Jamie while she went to find some fresh air. She needed to think. Clear her head. Stepping out onto a balcony, she took a deep shuddery breath as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Lila, there you are," she heard from behind her. Lila turned and saw her father. He walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "I came as soon as I heard. How is he?" Lila sniffed as she stepped back from her father.

"He's… he'll heal," she said.

"That's good. But I sense there's something more?" he said. Lila nodded as she burst out into tears again.

"I thought I had lost him. That he was gone," she said, sobbing again. "And then, and then… there is a prophecy and a, a mark. And he says he can feel his family's emotions. And Daisy's doing magic without a wand. And, and, disappearing… They were saying something about a war. And, and I don't know what's going on."

Marcus looked down at his sobbing daughter, not sure how to respond to anything that had just spilled out of her mouth. At first glance, it seemed like a jumbled mess of gibberish. As he thought about it a bit more, he started to connect it.

"They're getting their mother's gifts," he said. Lila quieted and stepped back, looking up at him.

"That's what Jamie said," she replied. Marcus nodded.

"I've seen firsthand what she can do… it seems as though Jamie and Daisy must be somehow developing them," he said.

"He could already read minds," Lila said, sniffling.

"Well… sounds like that's nothing to be so upset about. He's going to be okay," Marcus said gently. Lila looked away, her lip trembling. "What's wrong, Lila? Is there something else?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I haven't been completely truthful," she whispered.

"About what?"

"I only started dating Jamie to get close to the Woods. I wanted them to help get you out and then… then… I don't know, but I just… I wanted them to pay for what they did," she said.

"I thought you had put all that behind you," Marcus said. "You told me that you had moved on." Lila looked at him, her eyes bright with tears.

"I lied," she said simply. "I just… I couldn't let go of the anger. What happened to me growing up. But then…" She stopped speaking and walked towards the railing, running her fingers through her hair.

"Then I fell in love with Jamie," she said. "I fought it. Trying to convince myself that I need to stick to the plan. To make them pay. Or hurt. Or inflict some sort of pain on them."

"Lila… after everything they've done for us," Marcus said softly. Lila spun around.

"I know, Father! I know!" she yelled. "Jamie and the Woods have been wonderful and all I have wanted to do was destroy them… I know that I am a horrible person for wanting to get revenge. But I couldn't do it. And even just now… even though he is hurt… he was so kind and worried about me. I do not deserve Jamie Wood."

Marcus stood silent, staring at his daughter and she proceeded to have some sort of breakdown in front of him.

"Lila… if you are going to blame anyone for what happened to you… blame me. Not the Woods," he said, stepping towards her. "It's my fault that you grew up the way you did. That you had to go to those horrible people." His voice cracked as he pleaded with her. Lila stared at him, her hazel eyes wide.

"I gave up. I was supposed to expose Jamie's gift and I didn't. I chose not to. I had the opportunity at the ball, but I didn't. I let it go… but I can't help feeling that I'm carrying some dark secret and that we can't truly be together until I tell him… everything," she said.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Lila?" Marcus asked. Lila looked at him and sighed wearily.

"I must. It's… it's the right thing to do," she said. "Even if they may not speak to me again, I have to confess," she said resolutely. Marcus nodded and pulled her back towards him.

"No matter what happens, you will always have me," he said softly.

"I know. I just hope... maybe... maybe he will forgive me," she replied. "If not... then it is what I deserve."

"Oh, Lila... what a mess we've made of things."

* * *

John took a deep breath as he stepped away from the balcony doors and walked back towards Jamie and Daisy's rooms. He was looking for Lila to ask what was happening with Jamie and Daisy, but couldn't believe what he had just heard her confess. She had been using Jamie all along. He had been right.

"Knew we couldn't trust her," he said softly as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Apologies it's a bit shorter than usual. As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	26. The Breaking of Jamie Wood

**Chapter Twenty-six - The Breaking of Jamie Wood**

Jamie was silent as he sat in bed staring at his mark. Daisy was perched at the end of it, staring at hers as well.

The team had left hours ago and the only people in the room were family. John had insisted on coming in, as had Kelly, but Oliver sent them both away, insisting that only family could be there for what they were about to discuss. Lila and Marcus were downstairs having tea.

Jamie took a deep breath and looked up at his mother and then around the room at his aunts, uncles and the handful of cousins. He didn't think it was possible for all of them to fit in there at once. Even his grandparents were there. It was slightly overwhelming. His parents and siblings' fear and anxiety was coursing through him. It was a steady stream of emotion, but he found that if he applied the same techniques he used to control his Legilimency, he could start to turn it off and on.

Daisy hadn't had any sort of training with it, so therefore had been at the mercy of everyone's emotions bombarding her. He'd have to work with her on it. Though curiously, she still couldn't read anyone's minds. Much like Jamie couldn't change his appearance.

"So… we both have this mark of Athena?" he asked. She nodded. "And… these descendants of Athena… they only appear when needed?"

"That's what the prophecy said. At the time, we thought it was only talking about me and Voldemort. The fact that you and Daisy inherited some of my gifts from birth, we honestly just chalked it up to genetics. Until today," she said. Jamie took a deep breath.

"A couple days ago, I could hear Daisy from another room and then I could hear Dad from the other side of the pitch," he said. "I could feel her anger and I could also feel Dad's frustration too."

"I could feel Jamie's anger from the pitch today," Daisy added. "Before I saw him getting hit with the bludger and everything." Iris looked at Jamie. "I was out of sorts all day, but looking back, I think some of that was Jamie." He nodded.

"I've been off since I started feeling others," he said, glancing at Daisy. "I guess she picked up on it."

"Have you been able to use magic without your wand?" Daisy asked. Jamie shook his head no.

"But I haven't tried," he said. He looked around the room for an object to try and levitate, just to see if he could. "I could try to lift something or-"

"No. You're still injured and we don't want you straining yourself more. We can worry about that later once you've healed up a bit more," Victoire said. Iris looked over at Harry.

"What do you think?" she asked. Harry sighed. He looked at Teddy, who had shown up while Daisy was still passed out.

"We haven't heard of anything at the Ministry. No uprising of Voldemort's followers or whispers of something along those lines," he said. Teddy nodded.

"We haven't heard or been working on anything that big," he said.

"Could have used Dumbledore about now," George muttered.

"Dare say, there was even a limit to his knowledge on this matter even when he was alive," Mr. Weasley said. "He found nothing either."

"So… what do we do?" Daisy asked. She looked around the room. "Are we supposed to be training or preparing for something? Are we gonna get all of your gifts?"

"I don't know," Iris said. "We never fully understood it. We tried to look into it, but eventually gave up. We never found much anyway. Not after I destroyed the prophecy when I was a teenager."

"I think we should probably start to look into it again," Hermione said. "If something big is coming, we need to prepare." She sounded every bit the Minister for Magic that she was. She looked around the room. "For now… this doesn't leave this room. The fewer who know about it, the better. Until we know more."

"But… everyone saw what I did. It's kind of hard to keep that a secret. John is already asking questions," Daisy said.

"I've already told Lila some things," Jamie said. Iris took a deep breath and looked over at Hermione.

"I think she's right. Obviously there are some things we can't keep secret. The fact that you two are now developing more abilities… But in terms of what this might mean overall – if there is some sort of danger or war – we should keep quiet for now. Especially about the marks. Until we know more," Iris said. "We don't want to create a panic."

"I'll get a team working on investigating any potential threats," Harry said, looking over at Teddy. "Think you can head that up?" Teddy nodded.

Jamie and Daisy looked at each other, both with mirroring expressions of apprehension, though there was a bit of determination. Jamie swallowed, looking around the room at the grim faces.

"So… when can I get out of here?" he asked, smiling slightly. "Don't know about you, but I'm awfully tired of hospital food."

* * *

After two days in St. Mungo's, Jamie found himself situated on the sofa at the flat. He could get around – he had no broken legs - but Daisy and his brothers insisted on waiting on him hand and foot for the rest of the week. He was on bed rest for the first few days, but Victoire said he could start moving around after that so he wouldn't be too stiff when he went back to practice at the end of the two weeks.

"Now you get to see what it's like," Daisy said with an evil glint in her eye. Jamie chuckled as she walked off to the kitchen to prepare some tea. "Where's Lila? Thought she'd be here. She hardly left your side at St. Mungo's."

"She had a work assignment. Said she'd come by tonight," Jamie said. "Haven't seen John around."

"He's at practice. With everything going on, I haven't had much chance to see him lately. But Coach gave me the next couple of days off to take care of you," she replied. "Though I suppose John'll pop in once they're done." Jamie sighed and looked at Daisy.

"How are you handling all this?" he asked. She took a deep breath and turned to look at her brother, her bright green eyes full of concern.

"I can scarce wrap my head around it, to be honest. I thought all I had to worry about was getting to playoffs. Winning the Cup. John. Now… it's like my whole world is upside down," she said. "How are you?"

"Not much better. It's hard to focus on getting better and getting back on the pitch when there's a chance another war is coming," he said. "Even if there is no war… we have to adjust. Learn to deal with these new... developments." Daisy nodded.

"It's been driving me crazy, feeling you lot all the time," she said. "Don't know how you lived with people's thoughts in your head." Jamie laughed softly.

"I learned to turn it on and off. I can teach you," he said.

"And it's a good thing you two have us," Remus said as he and Alan walked into the living room, smiling.

"What on earth makes you think that's a good thing?" she scoffed, though her eyes had brightened considerably.

"You didn't think we'd just sit on the sidelines in all this, did ya? We may not be as gifted as you two, but we've got talents of our own," Alan said. "Plus, I think at this point we've proven we're pretty good listeners, if anything."

"I've got good advice as well," Remus added. Jamie smiled at his brothers and then looked over at Daisy.

"Woods against the world, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Woods against the world," she said, smiling.

"How do you two feel about keeping this from John and Lila?" Alan asked, turning serious for a moment. Jamie took a deep breath.

"As much as I want to tell her everything, I worry that I could be putting her in danger by telling her too much," Jamie said. He locked eyes with Daisy.

"Me too," she said. "Even if we could, I don't think I'd want John to know everything. If it means protecting him. We don't even know if this even means anything yet."

At that moment, as if he knew they were talking about him, the front door burst open and John walked in, a grim look on his face.

"What's this? Thought you had practice?" Daisy asked as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"And what's crawled up your arse and died? Jamie's fine," Remus said, noticing John's face.

"Coach let us off early," he said. He looked at Jamie. "Look… I wanted to get here before everyone else… I've got something you should hear." Jamie looked worried.

"What is it?" he asked. John walked over and sat in an armchair, throwing his bag down on the floor.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but with everything going on and your family pretty much putting you guys on lockdown, I didn't get the chance. On Saturday, I was looking for Lila to ask her for an update... and I overheard her talking with her father," he said.

"For Merlin's sake, John, thought you got over this ages ago. Lila's not out to get Jamie or any of us!" Daisy exclaimed. John looked up at her, his expression serious.

"For once, Daisy, I wish I had been wrong," he said. He looked over at Jamie. "I overheard her talking to her dad. She confessed everything to him. How she started dating you to get close to your family so you could help her get her dad out."

"I already knew this," Jamie said. "She told me months ago… when you lot had me confront her about Maisie's uncle. And I saw that she was being truthful." John shook his head.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but she's been planning more than that," he said glumly. While he had been right, John took no joy in being the one to break the news to Jamie. Like everyone else, he had finally come around to Lila and accepted her into the group.

"Surely you heard wrong," Jamie said, not wanting to believe him.

"Look, that's what I heard. If it makes you feel better, Mr. Flint seemed shocked. So… I don't think he's in on it," he said.

"Of course not," Remus said. John continued watching Jamie, who was lost in thought on the sofa. He closed his eyes, looking into John's mind.

" _I only started dating Jamie to get close to the Woods. I wanted them to help get you out and then… then… I don't know what I had planned, but I just… I wanted them to pay for what they did…"_

" _I lied. I just… I couldn't let go of the anger. What happened to me growing up…"_

He swallowed and opened his eyes, looking up at Daisy and his brothers.

"Is it true?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"After I heard that, I was so disgusted that I had to get away as soon as I heard that," John said. "I'm so sorry, Jamie."

"She played us all," Remus said.

"But… how could she hide all that from you? And Mum?" Alan asked. Jamie sighed and shrugged.

"I stayed out of her head for the most part. But maybe she's learned to hide her thoughts," he said despondently. Daisy walked over and sat at the end of the sofa, staring at her brother.

"Jamie…" she said. He laughed haggardly.

"The really shitty part is… I had fallen in love with her," he said. "The night after the hearing… I could feel her emotions. She was the first I felt the connection with… Not Daisy."

Daisy, Remus and Alan stared at him in shock as it hit them all what this meant.

"That doesn't mean anything," John countered.

"Actually it does," Daisy said, looking at him. "We're only connected to family and those we love. Those are the only people we can feel the emotions of, tell when they're in danger. If Jamie felt Lila, well, that's no small thing."

"Do you feel me?" John asked. Daisy looked away.

"Now's not the time to discuss that," she said quickly. She frowned, studying Jamie again. He looked wrecked, falling back on the pillow.

"If it's alright… I'd like to be alone for a bit. I need to… I need to think," he said softly, covering his eyes with his arm. The four stood. Remus and Alan quietly made their way to their rooms while John pulled Daisy towards hers.

"Come, Daisy. Let's give him space," he said.

* * *

 **So close to the end... Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks to my new follower cuby18!**


	27. The Confession of Lila Flint

**Chapter Twenty-seven - The Confession of Lila Flint**

Jamie hadn't realized he fell asleep until he woke up hours later. The sun had gone down and the flat was filled with soft light from the fire and kitchen. He reached out, testing the extent of his new and improved abilities, listening to see if anyone was still there. There was nothing, so he surmised that his siblings had gone out and left him to rest. He slowly pushed himself up, still feeling sore from the accident and groggy from the pain potion, but he was thirsty and could use some water. He was about to push himself up off the sofa when he stopped and looked over at the fridge thoughtfully.

He had yet to test his abilities and see if he too could use magic without his wand like Daisy. He concentrated on it, his brow furrowed, thinking only about the door opening. After a bit of a shake, the door flew open with a loud smack as it banged into the wall, much to the surprise of Jamie.

"Well… guess that answers that question," he murmured.

He wiped his brow and then concentrated on the bottle of water, willing it to move towards him. It shook a bit before wobbly lifting into the air a few inches. He took a deep breath and stared at it harder, causing the bottle to whip across the room and hit him in the head.

"Christ," he said, rubbing his forehead and picking up the bottle. "Don't know how Mum does it so smoothly." He looked up at the open fridge. Deciding he had experimented enough for now, he pushed himself off the sofa and stiffly made his way across the room to shut the door. He turned and sighed, resting before he prepared to make the walk back over. His back and neck were still sore and aching. It was then he noticed his wand sitting on the table.

"Blimey," he said, rolling his eyes. He could have just used that instead of making the trek across the room. As he made his way back to the sofa, the front door opened and shut.

"Jamie?" he heard Lila shout. He stopped and looked over as she walked into the living room, then rushed over to him, throwing an arm around his waist. "Where are your brothers or Daisy? I thought they were supposed to help you?" Jamie was silent as she helped him over to the sofa and put him back down. "What on earth were you doing up? You should have used your wand."

"Forgot it was on the table," he said, somewhat sheepishly, forgetting momentarily what he had heard from John earlier. He wondered if he could possibly just push it out of his head. Ignore what he had been told and continue forward with the relationship. It all came crashing back, though, as he looked up at her, standing with her hands on her hips, and a concerned frown on her face. Though, he was confused. He could feel her concern and worry through their connection. Looking into her mind, all her thoughts were focused on him and his well-being. There was nothing about revenge or anger. Lila sat next to him.

"Is something the matter, Jamie?" she asked softly.

"John… stopped by earlier today… he had some interesting things to share," he said coldly, moving slightly away from her.

"About what?" she asked, starting to worry. The way Jamie was acting told her that what he was about to say was not good. Usually warm and smiling, his cold demeanor was unexpected and unusual.

"He overheard you talking to your father at the hospital," he said, looking at the fire. Tears started springing into Lila's eyes as she remembered the frantic, emotional conversation with her father on the balcony. Where she had confessed that she had wanted revenge on the Woods, but that she had fallen in love with Jamie. Lila remained silent, unable to speak. Jamie could feel waves of guilt wafting from her.

"So, it's true? You want revenge." He looked up at her, pain filling his brown eyes. Tears started to spill down Lila's cheeks.

"I did," she admitted breathlessly. "I was so angry, Jamie. And it was all I could think about for a time… You have to understand… It was so hard for me to forget what happened. But then I got to know you. And your family. And I… I realized that it was not their fault. I couldn't go through with any plans. You have to believe me, Jamie. I don't want that anymore." Jamie looked away, into the fire, mulling over her words. He stayed out of her head, remembering all those times before when he had read her thoughts and seen sincerity. She had somehow managed to find a way to hide her thoughts from him and he wasn't sure what he could believe.

"What were you going to do?" he asked. Lila took a deep breath.

"I was going to tell Hardwick that you're a Legilimens," she said. "But… when the opportunity came, I couldn't go through with it. I had… I had planned to tell you everything tonight. I couldn't live with the guilt… Jamie, please look at me. Please believe me, I could never hurt you or your family like that. Not anymore."

"I don't know what to believe, Lila," he said softly. "After everything… I just don't know." Lila reached over and grabbed his hands.

"Believe me," she urged. "Please, look into my mind! You'll see everything! I have changed and it is because of you." Jamie pulled his hands away, still not looking at her.

"You managed to fool me before – those other times I looked into your head. How do I know you aren't doing it now?" he spat. Lila sat in shock, never seeing him this hateful.

"I… to be honest, I used Occlumency to bar you from some parts of my mind. Though I'm not that good at it. But, I meant it when I said I cared for you. When I said I want to be with you," she said quietly.

Jamie started breathing heavily as he felt her guilt and sorrow through the connection. While it was faint and fleeting before, it was nearly overwhelming now. And it confused him even more.

"I had fallen for you…" he said. "So, that was part of your plan? Getting me to fall in love with you?" Lila went silent, not wanting to admit it out loud, but she knew she had come too far to lie. He would know.

"It was… I'm so sorry, Jamie. I'm so, so sorry. I ended up falling in love with you... and I just couldn't go through with it. I gave up on those plans," she said, hoping she could make him see the truth in what she was saying. "Please…" Jamie stared at the flames, his face now contorted in pain and anger.

"No, Lila. I won't look into your mind. I refused to be taken in by your lies anymore," he said softly. A sob escaped Lila's mouth.

"I can explain," she said. "Jamie, I-"

"Stop it, Lila!" he shouted. She went silent. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind. After everything my family did to help you. I stood up for you, got them to see that you had changed. And now I'm the fool." Lila stared at him a moment, before dropping her head in defeat, her head spinning out of control. She closed her eyes tight. "I never want to see you again, Lila."

It was as though he had plunged a knife into her heart. But at the same time, she couldn't blame him. If the roles were reversed, she knew she would feel the same.

"Very well," she said softly. "Just… please know that I am sorry and I wish I could take it all back." She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Jamie had his eyes closed.

"Just go," he whispered. She stood and walked towards the corridor, stopping to turn and look at him. The flames from the fire etched out the lines of grief on his face. "I do love you, Jamie." He looked up at her. Lila then turned and walked away.

" _I fell in love with Jamie… I've known for awhile, but I've been fighting it…"_

" _Lila, after everything they've done for us…"_

" _I know, Father! I know! Jamie and the Woods have been wonderful and all I wanted to do was to destroy them. I know that I am a horrible person… I do not deserve Jamie Wood."_

Jamie quickly looked back at the fire, trying to shut out the memories. To shut out her feelings. Even then, he could feel pain, guilt – and surprisingly – love, pouring out from her. He heard the front door open and shut. Once she was gone, he let out the breath that he had been holding, his head reeling. Without Lila and her connection there, he allowed a blissfully numb feeling come over him, reveling in it before his siblings came home and he would be forced to deal with them.

Jamie didn't know how long he sat there alone when the door opened again and he heard Remus and Alan loudly shoving each other, followed by Daisy's laughter.

"You tosser, Alan!" she shouted. "Now I can never go back there!"

"Come on, Pix. It wasn't that bad," Alan chortled as they walked into the living room. Daisy smacked Alan. "Merlin, Pixie… Ah, looks as though sleeping beauty has awoken!"

Daisy immediately spun around and looked at Jamie, sensing his pain. She walked quickly to the sofa, sitting next to him.

"What happened?" she asked, grimacing slightly. "Something happened, I can feel it." The grin slowly faded from Alan's face.

"Lila came by," Jamie said. Daisy reached out and took his hand. "We talked… and I told her I didn't want to see her again."

"What? What did she say? It was true?" she asked, confused. He nodded. "I just… I can't believe that she-"

"She betrayed me, Daisy. She betrayed us! She admitted that she had planned to tell Hardwick about my Legilimens!" he shouted, finally cracking. Daisy was silent. "And she had the audacity to say that she loved me, that she wanted to take it all back… Wanted me to read her mind to see she was saying the truth." Daisy slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jamie, rubbing his arm.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want it to be true."

"I didn't either," he said, before laughing ruefully. "Guess the joke is on me. Even when she was leaving, I could still feel her. The connection was still there… she said that she was planning to confess everything tonight as well… sure she was." Remus and Alan shared a look of concern.

"Nothing a spot of whisky won't help," Remus said, starting to walk towards the liquor cabinet.

"Not tonight. I think I just want to go to bed. I'm too tired to shut you lot out and you're exhausting me with your pity at the moment," Jamie said abruptly. He slowly pushed himself off the sofa. Daisy stood with him and tried to help him walk. "I'm fine, Daisy." He limped away from her, leaving his sister standing shocked behind him. Once he left the room, Daisy sighed and looked at her brothers.

"So now what do we do?" she asked.

"Just wait until he wants to talk," Alan said, looking towards Jamie's room. "That's about all we can do."

* * *

Lila collapsed on the sofa in the den, sobbing loudly. She knew her father would likely hear her, but she couldn't stop. Once she had left the Woods' flat and apparated home, she couldn't stymie the tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Lila? What's wrong?" Marcus said as he walked into the room. She sat up and looked up at him.

"He found out… Daisy's boyfriend heard us and told him before I got the chance to tell him everything," she said before starting to wail again, burying her face in the cushion. Marcus quickly walked over and sat next to her, taking Lila into his arms.

"It's alright, just let it all out," he said, unsure of how he was supposed to console his heartbroken daughter.

"I mean, I expected this. Even if I had gotten there first, he likely would have pushed me out as well," she said, sniffing. "I was kidding myself by thinking that this could work out. And now he's gone… one of the best things to ever happen to me and I ruined it. Like I ruin everything because of my goddamn anger."

"You don't ruin everything… you were honest with him about me and then he helped and I got out of Azkaban," Marcus said softly. "You did that right." Lila pushed away and looked at him.

"But that was just part of the larger betrayal," she said. "Merlin, after everything I've done… I don't deserve to be happy." Marcus laughed softly, placing his hand gently on her cheek.

"I don't believe that. Lila, you do deserve to be happy," he said.

"Not after this. I don't deserve it. I broke his heart. I was planning to betray his trust," she said softly. "I don't deserve someone as good at Jamie Wood. I don't deserve to have any of them in my life. I don't even deserve you."

"I refuse to believe that, Lila," Marcus said. "Yes, you messed up. You made a mistake. But you realize that what you did was wrong and you regret it. You tried to make amends. The thing about life is… there is always another chance to change. To be a better person. You still have that chance, Lila. If I can get a second chance, then you certainly can." Lila sniffed and shook her head.

"I don't know, papa. I don't know," she said.

"I think… maybe you've had enough of this for tonight. Get some sleep and rest. And then we can speak about it tomorrow when you have calmed down," he said. Lila hiccupped slightly and nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

The next morning, Lila was sitting at the kitchen table, looking dejected. She hadn't slept much the night before and ended up owling to her office that she would be working from home that day.

"She's been in a daze all morning," she heard her father whisper from the hall. She looked over and saw Maisie walking in with him.

"Here to say I told you so?" Lila asked flatly. Maisie sighed and walked over, sitting next to her cousin. She took in her drained face and the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was disheveled.

"No. I take no joy in being right," she said softly. Lila nodded as her eyes teared up again.

"It's what I deserve," she said softly. "For what I did to him." Maisie reached out and pulled Lila into a hug.

"It sucks, I know," she said. "But I am proud of you. You had the chance to tell Hardwick and you didn't. You finally let go of your anger."

"I've lost him…"

"You'll find someone else," Maisie said softly.

"No, I won't. Not like Jamie Wood," she said. "Ruined the best thing…"

"Lila… it will be okay. I know it sucks now. And it hurts. It hurts a lot. And it will keep hurting for awhile, but you have got to pull yourself together," she urged.

"He wouldn't even read my mind," Lila murmured. "I told him to read my mind and then he would see that I'm not lying."

"He's not going to listen to you now, Lila. He's hurt and angry. Let him calm down and then maybe try to explain again," she said. Lila laughed.

"He said he never wants to see me again," she said.

"Maybe we can get one of his siblings to listen," Maisie suggested. "And they can talk to him." Lila shook her head.

"I can't see any of them talking to me after this," she said. Maisie smiled.

"Don't worry… we'll figure this out."

"I hope so."

* * *

 **And it's all come out... all this drama... I'm beginning to think I'll do a Wills short next just so I can lighten up a bit.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**


	28. Tough Conversations

**Chapter Twenty-eight – Tough Conversations**

A few days later, Jamie was propped up on the sofa while Daisy sat on the arm of it. Both looked over at their mother, who was sipping from a mug of tea.

"So…" Daisy started.

"So… I suppose you two have a lot of questions," Iris said, placing her mug on the table. The two siblings looked at each other and back at their mother.

"How did they all show up for you?" Daisy asked. Iris thought for a moment before answering.

"It wasn't all at once. I was a metamorphmagus from birth. And had the mark, but most of the rest showed up later. The first time I orbed was when I was 9. It was the night Voldemort killed Lily and James. I didn't even realize I had done it. One moment I was curled up in a ball in an alley wishing to be somewhere else and the next, I was in an alley somewhere around Diagon Alley," she said.

"When did you first realize you were Legilimens?" Jamie asked.

"After I escaped from the Malfoy Manor. That's the same time I realized I could use magic without a wand," she said.

"What about feeling emotions?" Daisy asked.

"That I could also feel from birth. I was connected to Lily. But I didn't start feeling Harry until I was about 14 or 15," she said. "After I figured out somewhat what I was."

"The shields?" Jamie ventured.

"I was about 14 or 15. A man came up to me in an alley. To be honest, I don't really remember what happened… just that he tried to touch me and I must have gone into some sort of trance. The next thing, he was lying on the ground and I ran away. I didn't have good control over it at the time," she said.

"Will we… will we go into a coma too? In order to gain full control?" Daisy asked, her face knit with worry. Jamie studied their mother as she seemed to search for the answer in her mind. She frowned and looked at her children, her fear apparent. Even if she had kept her face composed, both Jamie and Daisy could still feel it.

"I don't know. I think it happened to me because I tried to use too much power before I was ready. I had no training of any sort and pushed myself too much," she said. "I can't honestly say if it will happen to you two or not."

"They don't seem to be coming all in at once," Jamie said. "I'm not very good at using magic without my wand yet. Hit myself in the head with a water bottle the other day." Iris stared at him a moment.

"Odd. From the beginning, whatever I thought, it would just happen," she said.

"Maybe it's because we've already been trained in magic?" Daisy offered. "What we've learned and what it wants to do are fighting each other?"

"Could be," Iris mused. "Though I would have thought that because you already know magic that it would come more naturally."

"Orbing has come more naturally," Daisy said. "I hardly have to put much effort. Just… think of the place I want to go and I'm there." Jamie looked up at her, slightly jealous. He had been banned from trying until he had healed up a bit more. "Maybe it's because you're injured?"

"Could be," he said.

"Though, I'm getting a bit better with the hand magic," Daisy said. Seamlessly her mug of tea lifted from the coffee table and flew into her hand. "I haven't been able to do a shield like I've seen in Mum's memories though."

"I pray I can teach you. I'd rather you not figure it out the way I did," she said, her face paling slightly. "It showed up the first time only when I was in danger."

"I imagine that'd not be good. It'd likely show up on the pitch. Then there goes the big secret," Daisy griped. Iris' face paled more.

"Oh god, I hadn't thought of that… what if it does?" she said.

"I'm not quitting quidditch," Daisy stated, her face turning hard.

"I don't think anything like that would happen," Jamie said reasonably. "It showed up when you were attacked. That kind of danger doesn't happen on the pitch usually."

Iris studied her children a moment before speaking.

"I think because you two already possess a lot more control than I did… we might be able to sort of train you to use it," she said. "And I didn't have anyone to teach me. In a way, I think the magic was trying to teach me, if that makes sense. But… we must be careful. Before I had full control, I was… it wasn't safe to be around me. It would come out whenever it thought I was in danger and no one – friend or foe – was safe in my vicinity." Both Jamie and Daisy looked at their mother, sensing her fear again.

"I nearly killed your father… and I almost attacked Malfoy's son because I thought he was hurting Harry."

The room was silent as they let that statement sink in.

"So even if this doesn't mean that something big is coming… we're still… it might not be safe to be around us?" Daisy asked softly.

"I wish I could say no, but I'm just not sure," Iris said. "I don't know if I was so volatile because I was untrained in magic or if it's just the nature of what we are."

"How did you almost kill Dad?" Daisy asked. Iris took a deep breath.

"He was attacked by two Death Eaters. Brom, a member of his team at the time, and Bellatrix LeStrange. I showed up and shielded him. But I couldn't control it… and it just… took over. I went into a coma. But he said that I had… sent out some sort of great force that knocked everyone out for a bit," she said. "He was thrown into a wall.

"The very nature of our power is to protect… but without the proper control… it can harm those we love," she said. "It won't distinguish between friend and foe."

"This desire to protect… That's why it connects us to our loved ones?" Jamie asked. Daisy looked down at him, sensing his inner conflict. She knew he could still feel Lila. Her thoughts then turned to John as a grimace came across her face.

"Yes," Iris said. "So that we know when they are in danger." She looked at Daisy, sensing her unease. "What is it, Daisy?"

"I can't feel John," she said, not looking up. "At all. Nothing. I feel you and Dad. And Jamie and Alan and Remus. But I can't feel him." She looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with tears.

"That's nothing to worry about. Perhaps, it'll come," Iris said soothingly.

"But Jamie feels Lila. She was the first one he felt," Daisy stated. Jamie scowled at her, hoping to keep that amongst them. Iris looked at him, eyes wide.

"Is that true, Jamie?" she asked.

"Yes. And I can still feel her," he said. "Not all the time. But sometimes… I feel her anguish… reckon I only feel it when she's particularly emotional."

"You're still in love with her," Iris said softly.

"I wish I wasn't," he stated blandly.

"The heart is one of things no one can control," Iris said, a small smile on her lips. Jamie looked at her.

"Will it fade? If I… If I start to fall out of love with her? Will it go away?" he asked. Iris shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know. I've never fallen out of love with someone," she said. "I don't know if it's a once-connected-always-connected thing or if it will go away eventually. The only thing that severed it with me was death. Though…"

"What?" Jamie asked. Iris shrugged.

"After I woke up, I couldn't feel your father for some time. I'm not sure why that happened. If it was some sort of reboot thing or what. I could feel Harry immediately, but I couldn't feel him until after the battle."

They were all silent for a few moments, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"So it might not mean much that I can't feel John?" Daisy finally asked.

"Maybe it just needs some time," Iris said. "You love him. You shouldn't let this affect that." Daisy nodded.

"He knows about you and Jamie, so he keeps asking and I don't know what to tell him," she admitted. "Makes it harder that I have to keep most of it a secret from him." Jamie looked up at his sister again, seeing that she was still a bit conflicted.

"It's for the best, dear," Iris said.

"Just tell him that we don't really know much about all this. It's the truth," Jamie said. Daisy nodded.

"I'm sure everything will become easier with time," Iris added. "Of that I can assure you." Both of them turned to look at their mother.

"Whatever this means in the end, you two now possess some pretty incredible gifts. You must understand… we should only use them when necessary. And for good. You remember the other part of the prophecy," Iris warned.

"Beware of those who would seek to use you for evil for they will seek you," Jamie said. Iris nodded.

"Which is why we must be careful who we share this with. It's why I was never fully forthcoming about my gifts, my past," Iris said. The front door opened and shut, with Remus and Alan noisily making their way into the flat.

"Speaking of those who would seek to use us for evil," Daisy muttered, rolling her eyes, causing Iris and Jamie to chuckle.

"A bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Jamie said.

"You know they probably have about 20 new tricks up their sleeves involving either one or both of us," Daisy said.

"Ah, Mum! Didn't know you were stopping by," Remus said, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thought Jamie, Daisy and I could have a bit of a chat," she said, smiling at her two other sons.

"Ah, about all the new tricks?" Alan said as he walked over and sat in the other armchair.

"It's not just tricks," Daisy scoffed, glaring at her older brother. "It's actually quite serious."

"Oh, we know. Just thought you two could lighten up a bit," Remus continued, smiling. "Bad enough that one's got a broken heart."

"Come off it, Remus," Daisy spat.

"It's alright, Pix," Jamie said, looking up at his sister. Daisy sighed and pushed herself off the sofa's arm and walked towards the kitchen, placing her mug in the sink.

"I do think it's unfortunate that things… didn't work out," Iris said. Jamie sighed and looked at his mother and around the room at his siblings. Daisy was leaning against the counter studying him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Out with it," he said.

"Why didn't you listen to her thoughts?" Daisy asked. "And what of her feelings? You can't fake those."

"Does it matter? She said she was going to tell Hardwick," Jamie said, scowling.

"But she didn't," Remus said.

"But she almost did. You know what that could have done. My career would be over," Jamie said.

"Don't be so dramatic," Alan said, rolling his eyes. "You never use your Legilimens during matches or on the field."

"Yea, but who would believe me?" Jamie said. "It's not like there is any way to prove it. They would just have to take my word and Dad's word for it."

"Yea and Dad's the most respected coach in the league," Remus said. Jamie scowled at him.

"It's not like we need another scandal in the family," Daisy said from the kitchen. "Bad enough that our family is complicated as it is." Jamie sighed.

"The first time around… I think we can all agree she could have a second chance. This time… I don't know if I have it in me to forgive her," he said grimly. Daisy met Remus and Alan's eyes, while Iris studied her oldest son.

"I understand," Iris said. "But… shouldn't you at least hear her out? Maybe she was really coming to confess to you that night. That would have been a brave thing to do."

Jamie stared at his hands, going over everything from that night. Her tears. Her confession. How she pleaded with him to look into her thoughts. His chest constricted. He did miss her but he just couldn't get passed the idea that she had wanted to betray him. He had shared a huge secret with her in the hopes it would help build trust between them. Then she was going to use it against him. And now… he didn't know if he could ever trust her again.

"I just… she managed to hide her thoughts from me, from you," he looked up at his mother. "How can I trust what I see?" Iris took a deep breath.

"No one is that good at hiding their thoughts," she said softly. Jamie looked up at her.

"Did you… did you see any of this?" he asked her.

"Not any specific plans, no. I could see her conflict though," she said. All her children stared at her.

"And you didn't say anything to me?" Jamie said. Iris sighed and fixed her gaze on him.

"I could also see that underneath it all, she has a good heart. And that she is truly in love with you, Jamie. I didn't want to meddle. I just thought… more than anything, she needed a family. She needed us," Iris said sincerely.

"So you were going to let her ruin my career?" he nearly shouted. The room was silent. Remus, Alan and Daisy gawked at Jamie. They had never seen him dare shout at their mother. Iris kept calm, her emotions even as she watched Jamie, his face dark.

"She wouldn't have done it," she finally said. "At Christmas and the ball… All she thought about was you. And us and her father. And how happy she was. She wouldn't jeopardize that."

Jamie was silent. He always held his mother in the highest respect. Listened to her. Believed her. He wanted to, but he still fought it.

"So, I'm just supposed to take her back? Put it all behind me? I'm not Daisy, Mum," he said.

"No one's telling you to just… forget and forgive at the drop of the hat," Daisy said, walking over from the kitchen. "If anyone knows how hard that is, I do."

"As do I," Iris said. Jamie looked back at his mother. He saw flashes from her past. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He had seen some of them before, but never said anything to his siblings. Alan and Remus stared at their mother, looks of horror on their faces as Jamie accidentally projected to them. He was too tired to keep things up between the onslaught of information and healing from his injuries.

"This is different," Jamie said quietly.

"Mum… why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked. Iris looked over at the two, pursing her lips. This was not what she wanted to discuss with her children right now. Alan looked over at Daisy, who had a pained expression on her face.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked, turning to grab something from the fridge.

"You did know. About Mum," Remus said, turning his attention to Daisy. "I could understand Jamie knowing and not saying something. But you…"

"Now is not the time to get into this," Iris said firmly, giving Remus and Alan a pointed look. "Right now, we're discussing Jamie and Lila."

"We're supposed to be talking about me and Jamie," Daisy said tiredly.

"We'll get to that but what about not keeping secrets?" Remus said loudly.

"For Merlin's sake, would you both just shut it," Jamie shouted, scowling at his brothers. He pushed up off the sofa and started walking stiffly towards his room. "I've had enough of all of you. You're giving me a headache."

"Me as well," Daisy said, starting to rub her forehead. She still couldn't turn off the connection with her family members like Jamie. She glared at her brothers. "Could you at least try to control yourselves? It's something infuriating dealing with you two right now."

"Why should we? We've done nothing wrong!" Alan yelled. Jamie attempted to block them out as he made his way to the room, trying to cut off the waves of anger rolling off his two brothers.

"You know I can't turn it off like Mum and Jamie!" Daisy shouted back.

"Don't see why that's our problem!" Remus shouted at her. Suddenly the living room was a mess of voices as Daisy, Remus and Alan started shouting at once. Jamie stepped into his room and shut the door. He turned and stared at it, thinking about how he wanted a silencing charm on it. Just as soon as he thought it, the shouting went quiet.

"Ah… well, that's good," he said. He figured he just needed to get out of his head and let the magic come. He walked stiffly over to his bed and gently laid down, staring at the ceiling, mulling over everything. He was still angry at Lila. Still upset about how everything had ended. He didn't want to listen to his mother. But he supposed she had a point. He took a deep breath and turned his head, glancing at the photo on his nightstand. He couldn't bring himself to put it away, though he had broken the glass when he threw it across the room. It was from one of the parties after a match during the first half. Lila was smiling up at him. He leant down and kissed her, then both looked over at the camera, wide-eyed at getting caught. Remus had taken it on the sly. He loved the flush that came across Lila's cheeks and the twinkle in her eye when she laughed.

Sighing, Jamie looked back up at the ceiling. There was a soft knock at the door.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, sensing his mother. She quietly opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind her.

"Finally got those three quiet," she said.

"Did you think you'd still be playing peacemaker with them at this age?" he said, pushing up into a sitting position.

"You've been playing that role far more than I have," she said, sitting down in his desk chair. "But it was just a normal squabble, exacerbated by the fact Daisy was egged on by Remus and Alan's anger. She still needs to learn how to control that." Jamie nodded. She looked over and saw the photo. "You still haven't given up on her completely, have you?"

"I don't know, Mum," he said. "I wish I could just… forget everything. Go back to how things were."

"You love her very much, don't you," Iris said softly.

"I do… I've… I've never felt this way about anyone," Jamie said. "I don't understand why it has to be like this. I thought, well, when you fell in love it wouldn't be this hard." Iris laughed softly.

"It's never easy, Jamie," she said.

"But you and Dad-"

"We've had our share of troubles. You of all people should know that. You've seen some of them," she said. Jamie nodded, thinking back to the flashes he saw before. His parents arguing, tears in his mother's eyes. It was from a long time ago. Before any of them were born.

"But it wasn't like this. Dad didn't betray your trust," he said. Iris sighed.

"I know the circumstances are different," she started. "But relationships take time and work. If you really want it to work, you have to put in the effort. I'm not saying you should just forgive her. Some things are harder to forget and put behind you. All I'm saying is just, hear her out. Give her a chance to say what she was going to say before. And… listen with your heart as well."

Jamie nodded solemnly.

"I'm not sure I can do that just yet," he admitted honestly. Iris nodded.

"I know. I reckon it's not yet time. But… I see how you feel for each other… I think there might be something there worth salvaging," she said. Jamie was silent. Iris then stood. "Well, I'll be off then. I think I've created enough havoc here for today. I'll let you rest." She walked over and leant down, kissing Jamie's head. "I love you, Jamie."

"Love you too, Mum," he said, glancing up at her. Iris then stepped back and disappeared without a sound. Jamie sighed and leaned back in bed. He wasn't sure what to do. He rolled over and stared out the window before closing his eyes.

He tried to settle his thoughts so he could at least get some respite through sleep, but all he could think about was Lila.

* * *

 **I ended up adding this chapter in yesterday. Just felt like there needed to be something there with Daisy and Jamie discussing what all this means for them. Not to mention, I kind of wanted to bring it up to 30 chapters for whatever reason. Of course, this now means there are only two more chapters left to post... Though I sort of started a bit on something with Wills. Not sure where to go with it and it'll have to wait until I've wrapped up this month's issue of the magazine before I can really get into it.**

 **sunrisekisses: Thank you! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the series! There is more to come after this, though I'll probably take a bit of a break in between this story and the next installment with Dominique. I'm at a bit of a loss with details and full plot, so we'll see. And I think part of why I love writing them is the family dynamic. The Woods, Potters and Weasleys are a large, wild bunch, so it makes for a fun time putting all the different personalities and such together.**

 **As always, I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	29. Finding the Other Half

**Chapter Twenty-nine – Finding the Other Half**

For weeks, it seemed like Lila was going through life in a haze. Once the Woods were no longer part of her life, she felt like she was missing a limb. She hadn't realized how big a part they were until they were gone. Which just made her feel even more miserable because she knew it was all her fault.

Thankfully no one at the office had given her a hard time about the breakup. She looked so miserable that they gave her space.

With a large void, Lila threw herself into work, hoping to fill it. Even though it meant going to games and being forced to watch Jamie, Remus, Alan and Daisy from the press box. She found that she took a certain voyeuristic joy in it. For a few hours, she could pretend that everything was alright and she was still talking to them. But then the match would end and it would hit her as she walked towards the apparition points that she couldn't go to the after party to congratulate them.

Then the tears would start and she would quickly apparate home and sit at her desk to write out the report on the game as quickly as possible with her father watching concerned from the sitting room. Once that got annoying, she started going straight to the office to write. She even started volunteering to take on more and more games and events just to fill her time.

Which is what she was doing that Saturday night. Puddlemere had just beat the Pride 250-300. It was Jamie's first game back after the accident and it was almost as though he had never gotten hurt. Lila was beyond relieved to see him doing so well and even found herself cheering nearly every time he made a save.

Unfortunately, the press box was located right next to the players' box at Portree. Lila had intentionally stayed behind awhile after the game ended, hoping to avoid running into any of the Woods or their significant others or friends. She made a show of going over her notes and slowly packing up her bag before deeming that a sufficient amount of time had passed before making her way out of the empty room.

She pushed the door opened and not hearing anyone in the passageway, quickly stepped out and started walking quickly to the apparition point. Just as she passed the players' box, the door opened as a small figure hurdled out, nearly running into Lila.

"Beg your pardon!" the figure exclaimed. Lila's eyes widened as she stood face to face with Daisy Wood.

"It's no problem at all," she said quickly before starting to walk down the hall.

"Lila!" Daisy shouted after her. Lila didn't stop, not wanting to face the wrath of the youngest Wood. Tears started to fill her eyes as she flew down the stairs, praying that Daisy wouldn't follow her.

It felt like she didn't breathe until she finally reached her office, stumbling over to her desk.

"You know you don't have to turn that in until Monday, right?" Mark Wimble, her co-worker, said as he walked up to her. Lila smiled slightly.

"Just like to get it out of the way so I can enjoy the rest of the weekend with my father," she said. He nodded, a look of concern on his face.

"Alright, then. I'm going to head out. Don't stay too late. It is Saturday after all. I'm heading to the Puddlemere after party if you want to meet me there after-" Mark grimaced as he realized what he was saying. "Sorry about that…"

Lila blinked and smiled.

"It's alright. I forget sometimes too," she said softly. He nodded.

"If you want to talk or anything… just send me a message. I can meet you for a drink after you're done," he said, his eyes showing genuine concern.

"It's fine. I'm actually a bit tired so I'll probably just head home after I finish," she said. He nodded.

"Have a good night, Lila," he said.

"You too."

Once he had left, Lila sat back in her chair, massaging her temples as she closed her eyes. The tears were back.

"So, this is where you spend all your time now?" Daisy said as she stepped around the corner. Lila sat up, looking over at the small seeker decked out in a Puddlemere jersey. All the color that was left in her face quickly drained out.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked. Daisy shrugged.

"Went to your house first, but your dad said you'd be here as you liked to file your reports right after the match," she said. "I can orb now, so makes getting around a bit easier." Lila nodded silently before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said solemnly. Daisy looked confused.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"For you to yell at me. I deserve it," Lila replied. Daisy stared at her a moment before walking over and sitting in the chair at the desk next to Lila's.

"To be honest, I thought perhaps I would when I first saw you at the stadium. Or hex you. Wasn't sure which. But seeing you… you're doing just as bad as Jamie," she said. Lila frowned.

"He's… not well?" she asked. Daisy sighed and shook her head no.

"Between your breakup and everything with… he's pretty bad," she said truthfully.

"In the beginning, I did want to hurt him. Hurt all of you. But you have to believe me, that's not what I wanted in the end. I had the chance to tell Hardwick and I didn't," Lila said. "I don't expect you or anyone in your family to believe me, but it is true. I came to… I realized that I did actually need you all. And life has been… quite difficult without you." She looked at the floor, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

"To be honest, I think he needed you too," Daisy said softly. Lila looked up at her. "He can… he feels you. Your emotions and such."

"What?" Lila said.

"We don't really understand it much," she said. "But… whatever it is we have… it connects us to those we love. Family and… others. He's been able to feel your emotions. He still feels them." Lila was silent a few moments, taking in this new development.

"He feels them all the time?" she asked.

"Typically it's only when nearby. But it can tell us when our loved ones are in danger. And sometimes whenever they are feeling something particularly strong, we can feel it," Daisy replied.

"Do you feel John?" Lila asked. Daisy's eyes flickered up to her from her shoes, studying the older woman a moment.

"No," she said. "He keeps asking about it and I have to keep telling him I don't."

"Perhaps, it'll come," Lila offered. Daisy sighed again.

"Maybe. But that's not why I followed you," she said. "I wanted to hear your side… Were you really in love with my brother?"

"I still am," Lila said.

"And you really had decided not to go forward with any devious plans?"

"I had. I had been avoiding Hardwick for weeks and then he cornered me at the ball. And I just couldn't. I found I didn't want to. I loved Jamie too much to do that to him," Lila said. Daisy nodded slowly.

"He won't admit it, but he misses you," she said. "I can feel him whenever someone mentions you. Of course, there's still anger there. But beyond that, I can tell he still loves you." Lila sighed.

"A lot of good that will do. I'm pretty sure Jamie will never give me another chance. Nor your family," she said, sitting back in her chair. "Not after this time."

"See, that's the thing about my family… we're kind of suckers for second and third and fourth chances," Daisy said, a slight smile on her face. Lila looked up at her.

"But don't they all hate me now?" she asked.

"Dad's no too thrilled. Remus and Alan, well, they are too busy trying to cheer up Jamie to really feel one way or the other too much. They are upset – you betrayed all of us in a way – but I don't think anyone really, truly hates you. Mum… she honestly wants you two to work things out," Daisy said.

"She sent me a few owls. I didn't have the heart to read them, to be honest," Lila said.

"I kept the ones you sent Jamie. He told us to burn them, but I held on to them, thinking he might like to read them once he's calmed down," Daisy said. Tears pricked at Lila's eyes again as she laughed haggardly.

"Why are you so kind to me? You shouldn't be. Really, you should hex me," she said. Daisy smiled.

"For once, I actually don't think you deserve to be hexed," she said softly. "I just… yea, it hurt when John told us. But… I just keep thinking about you and how you grew up… and it makes me think that maybe… maybe what you need right now is us showing you what real family is… and real family doesn't give up on each other," Daisy said. "I also believe that everything we saw with you, it wasn't all an act. I saw you at Christmas – how genuinely happy you were. And how you were with Jamie. I don't think it's possible for someone to be that good at pretending." Lila nodded.

"I wasn't acting most of the time – especially at Christmas. Being with your family, being accepted, it's really all I had ever wanted. Once I realized that I had that… that's when I knew that I couldn't do anything. I was… that day I had intended on confessing everything to Jamie. I wanted to say nothing and just pretend I never planned anything, but… I knew that I would need to be honest with him… with all of you," she said.

Daisy studied her a moment before nodding and standing.

"Well then, I guess we should go," she said. Lila looked at her confused.

"Go where?"

"To the after party. So you can explain all of this to Jamie," Daisy said matter-of-factly. Lila stared at her, stunned.

"I can't go there," she said. "I can't. Everyone there hates me."

"I just told you that we don't," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you and your brothers don't, but I'm sure John and everyone else does," Lila said. She turned to face her desk. "I can't go to that party."

"But you need to talk to Jamie," Daisy said. Lila shook her head.

"He doesn't want to speak to me. He said… he said he never wanted to see me again," she said dully.

"He doesn't mean it," Daisy said exasperatedly. Lila looked at her, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I can't go with you," she said. Daisy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Very well," she said. She turned and left. Once Lila was sure she was gone, she laid her head on her desk and started crying.

* * *

"Daisy, where have you been?" Jamie heard Remus shout. He looked over from where he was standing with Wills. She said something to him and looked around the room, her eyes settling on Jamie. She scowled and started marching over to him.

"Pix! There you are my love!" Wills exclaimed.

"Shut it, Wills," she said, grabbing Jamie by the collar and dragging him towards the balcony. Once there, she turned around and crossed her arms in front of her. "You need to talk to Lila."

Jamie laughed haggardly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"No, I don't. We're done," he said. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, you're not," she countered. "You've been miserable since the breakup. I saw her today and she's miserable too."

"You saw Lila?"

"Yea, I went to her office and spoke with her. She feels really bad about everything. And she still loves you," she said.

"Doesn't matter, Pix. She used me. She was going to expose me," he said.

"She said she changed her mind. That she was coming over here to confess everything to you when John went and opened his big mouth first," she said.

"How do we know that's true?" he asked.

"You would know if you looked into her mind," Daisy said.

"No. I'm done with her," he said. Daisy sighed and stared at her brother a bit longer.

"She needs us, Jamie. She needs family and we're her family. Also, you need her. I've seen how you've changed since you've been with her. She makes you better," she said. "Look, I know it's hard to get over, but you need to at the very least hear her out. Families don't give up on each other. And you giving up on her is just continuing the cycle that she's been forced to endure since she was a child." Jamie stared at his sister a moment.

"Besides, haven't you even felt that the only reason she's ever been the way she is, is because she's had no one to show her what a real family is? How to love? No one in her life has ever stuck around. She needs you to stick around."

"Never thought you'd be the one to stick up for Lila," he said softly.

"Someone has to besides Mum," Daisy replied. Jamie studied her a moment, wondering just when his younger sister had grown up and become wise. He shrugged.

"I'll talk to her… I just don't think I can do it right now," he said. Daisy nodded.

"Just as long as you do," she said before turning and walking back inside. Jamie turned and looked over the street.

"What was that about?" John asked, stepping out.

"She wants me to talk to Lila," he said without looking at his friend.

"What on earth for? She tried to ruin you guys. Again," John said with a scowl.

"Daisy seems to believe her. That she hadn't wanted to go through with it. And that she had planned to tell me that night," he said. John walked over and grabbed Jamie's arm, turning him to face him.

"You can't believe her. This is the second time she's come after you. She'll never change," he urged. Jamie studied his friend a moment, allowing himself to think back to his time with Lila. To her tearful confession. How he had felt true guilt and sorrow pouring through their connection.

"I don't know, mate. I think most anyone can change… Even Lila," he said. He thought back to their time alone. Her vulnerability. How she had opened up to him. Suddenly, he knew what he needed to do. "I gotta go." He closed his eyes and suddenly, he was gone, leaving John standing there confused.

"God, I hate they can do that now," he muttered.

* * *

When Jamie opened his eyes, he was standing in the den at Lila's house, having bypassed all the wards. He looked over and saw Marcus in the kitchen, fixing tea. The older man looked shocked to see the giant quidditch player in his house.

"Jamie," he said with a nod. Jamie's eyes widened.

"Mr. Flint," he said. "I was… I need to speak with Lila." Marcus nodded.

"She's not here. But I suspect she'll be along soon. Likes to file her reports at the office right after the match. Have a seat," he said, motioning to the kitchen table. Jamie walked over and sat, feeling a little anxious sitting with Lila's father.

Marcus brought the tea over and sat next to Jamie.

"How has she been?" Jamie asked.

"Not much better than you, from the look of it," Marcus said. "She's… she's been struggling." Jamie nodded, staring at his tea cup.

"I guess I haven't been hiding it as well as I thought," Jamie said. "I probably should have spoken to her sooner…"

"I can see why you wouldn't," Marcus said. "But… she does love you, Jamie. Your whole family. Just… being with you all, I could see her start to come alive. You lot were giving her something I should have… but couldn't because of my past mistakes." Jamie studied the older man as he looked down at his hands.

"I, well, I loved her mother in a way," he continued. "Not like I should have though. I should have given up everything the second I found out she was pregnant. I should have… I don't know. There are so many times that, looking back, I see many times when I could have stopped. That I had an opportunity to change… and then I let my anger take over.

"I never got to see her when she was born. I heard the news. And I wanted to go see her. But… I didn't," Marcus said. He looked up at Jamie. "The one thing I regret more than anything is that I wasn't there for her when she needed me. Because of my choices and actions, I condemned her to the life she lived. And that's something I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for. If I can say anything to you, Jamie, don't give up on her." Jamie nodded solemnly.

"Papa, I'm home!" Lila called as she walked into the house. "I'm a bit tired so I think I'll just head to bed."

"Lila, could you come in here a moment," Marcus called. Jamie heard footsteps as Lila walked down the hall. He turned to look at her as she stopped suddenly.

"Lila," he said, standing to face her. Her skin looked deathly pale and there were dark smudges under her eyes as though she hadn't been sleeping. The fact that her clothes were hanging a bit loose on her frame told him she hadn't been eating much either.

Immediately, her eyes filled up with tears, though she straightened her back.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" she asked, a flash of her former self coming through.

"I came to talk," he said. Lila nodded, stepping into the kitchen fully.

"Then, let's talk," she said. Marcus stood.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said before walking out. Lila wrapped her arms around herself, staring at Jamie, a mix of emotions playing across her face. He could feel that she was afraid. But there was a part of her elated to see him.

"Daisy spoke with me," he started. "She told me about your talk." Lila nodded. "She… she seems to believe you."

"She has no reason to, to be honest," Lila said. "I wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't."

The two stared at each other silently a few moments.

"She reminded me that… well, she said that…" Jamie fidgeted. He took a deep breath and looked into her mind.

" _You wicked girl! I told you I wanted your room spotless!" an older woman shouted before wacking a small girl with a stick._

He then saw Lila as a young teen girl, staring defiantly at the same woman, tears in her eyes.

" _I am not wicked like my father," she said, clenching her fists._

" _The same blood runs through you. The same evil in him is in you!" the woman shouted._

Jamie saw many, many more scenes from Lila's past. Too similar to what he had seen from his mother's mind. He found his anger leaving him.

"Are you… did you see?" Lila said, realizing what was going on. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked away. "I wasn't sure I wanted you to see that…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded but… some things that Daisy said. I had to see," Jamie said. Lila looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears.

"I suppose we have no secrets now," she said, attempting to smile, but failing miserably.

"I can… I can understand why you… You didn't deserve that, Lila," he said.

"And your family didn't deserve the blame," she said. "Neither does my father. All the blame lies with those horrible people. I see that now." Jamie nodded, still grim-faced. He studied Lila, suddenly seeing her in a new light. She wasn't some evil, conniving person. She was a survivor. He now suddenly realized why his mother had done everything that she had for Lila and her father.

"Truth be told, I've been miserable," Jamie said finally, with a slight smile. "Despite everything… it's just not the same without you." Lila nodded.

"I could say the same," she said softly. Jamie looked into her mind, seeing the nights she cried herself to sleep. Her conversations with her father.

" _I don't deserve to be forgiven…"_

" _He'll never love me again…"_

He saw the argument with Maisie. The confession to her father. His encouragement to be honest with Jamie. Her fear when he was injured. The pain she felt when she saw him on the pitch.

Then he saw her with Hardwick at the ball.

" _I'm done with this game," she said. "I have nothing to say to you." Hardwick laughed._

" _You've gone soft," he said._

" _I have not. I'm still just as tough and strong as I was before. I just realized there are more important things in life than petty revenge. You're on your own if you want to take down the Woods. I will not help."_

"Lila… I…"

"It's okay, Jamie. You have no reason to forgive me. I don't hold it against you. I've… it's my fault," she said softly.

"But… I do believe you. Does it still hurt, yes. But… I do believe you," he said. Lila stared at him in shock. She couldn't speak. Jamie quickly stepped over to her, pulling her into his arms. It felt… right. Like he had been missing his other half and now he was whole again. Lila rested her head against his chest as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." Jamie rubbed her back.

"I know, Lila. It's okay. I forgive you," he said, finding it a bit surprising that he truly did. Lila stepped back and looked up at him.

"But, everyone else…"

"They'll come around," he said with a slight smile. "We've already got Daisy on our side." She laughed softly.

"I've missed you. So much," she said.

"I've missed you as well," he said, gently wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Just… promise me… from this point on… no more secrets." She nodded.

"I won't keep anything from you," she said softly. Jamie sighed.

"In that vein… there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

 **One more chapter to go and then this one is done. Can't believe it's nearly finished...**

 **As always, thank you for reading, following and reviewing. I appreciate all the love this series has gotten. I enjoy writing it and it warms my heart to see that folks enjoy reading it.**


	30. Where Do We Go from Here?

**Chapter Thirty - Where Do We Go from Here?**

Jamie sighed as he rolled over and saw Lila next to him in bed. He smiled as he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. She slowly blinked her eyes open, smiling at him.

"Good morning," she murmured, sitting up and kissing him. Just as soon as she lay back down, her eyes turned to worry as she remembered everything that Jamie had told her and her father last night.

"There's no need to look that worried," Jamie murmured.

"I know, but I cannot help it. Something big – dangerous – could happen and you are at the center of it. Not to mention everything else…" she said, frowning.

"Whatever it is, I'll be fine," he said. "If it's war, my family defeated the Dark Lord once, we can defeat others. And with everything else - let me worry about that." Lila nodded. They heard something from downstairs.

"I believe that would be my father… making breakfast," she said, before pushing herself up and out of bed. Jamie's face blanched.

"But… I… he didn't know that I stayed over," he said, sitting up. Lila chuckled.

"It's alright, Jamie, we're all adults here," she said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two emerged in the kitchen, hand in hand. Jamie glanced over at Marcus nervously, who was in front of the stove making eggs. He glanced over his shoulder at the two.

"Morning. Got coffee and tea ready," he said, motioning towards the pots. Jamie sat at the table while Lila walked over and poured two mugs, then walked back handing one to Jamie.

"So… I've been thinking," Marcus said, looking over at the couple. "There's only so much that Harry and Teddy can find out… I, well, I haven't been in touch with them since I went to Azkaban, but I still know a fair amount of people who were in the Dark Lord's movement. I could try contacting them…"

"Absolutely not, papa. The last thing I want is for you to get mixed up with them again. We just got you out of Azkaban," Lila said, staring at her father.

"I'm not joining them or anything… Just trying to get information that I doubt anyone in the ministry would be able to get," he said.

"I don't want you in danger, papa," Lila insisted. Marcus sighed.

"You must understand, Lila. This could be my chance to make amends for what I did," he said softly. Lila and Jamie stared at him a moment.

"But… what if I lose you again?" Lila asked, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I could not bear it."

"More than that… I think if you are thinking about that… you really should discuss it with Harry before… just so the Ministry doesn't think you're breaking parole," Jamie said. Lila frowned at him, clearly not wanting him to encourage her father. Marcus nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right. I can't just go off on my own investigation," he said. "I'll… Maybe I'll pop in to see Harry at the Ministry on Monday." Jamie looked at Lila.

" _And Harry will talk him out of it,"_ he sent her. Lila sighed and smiled slightly.

" _I hope so…"_

"Now, looks like breakfast is ready if you two want to get some plates…"

* * *

Jamie walked into the flat find his brothers and Daisy seated in the living room, half-heartedly watching something on TV. Daisy looked over and smiled at him.

"I take it the fact that you didn't come back last night means you have good news?" she said. Jamie chuckled softly and nodded.

"We've worked things out, for the most part," he said, walking over and sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Worked things out? You've gotten back together with Lila?" Remus asked, confused. Jamie nodded.

"Daisy ran into her yesterday and had a chat, then came here and convinced me I should hear her out. So I did," he said.

"And just like that, you're going to forget everything," Alan asked. Jamie looked over at him and sighed.

"Well… it turns out that she had changed her mind… at the ball she had dropped it and wasn't intending to go through with anything. But she still felt she needed to confess. And was going to the night that John told us what he overheard at the hospital," he said. "And John only overheard part of it. He missed the part where Lila said she didn't want to go through with it and her father encouraged her to be honest with me."

Remus and Alan looked at each other and then back at Jamie.

"Well… I guess that solves that," Remus said, sitting back in his chair.

"Another thing… I told her and Marcus. Everything. About the mark and what it could mean… all of our abilities," he said. All three of his siblings stared at him.

"But… Mum said we shouldn't… not until we know more about what it means," she said. Jamie sighed.

"She was so honest with me… I felt like I couldn't keep it from her. Something big is coming. And I'm somehow tied to it. So she has a right to know in case… well, in case she thinks it's too dangerous to be around us," he said. He looked over at Daisy, who was chewing on her bottom lip. She glanced up at him.

"I don't think I can tell John," she said, finally. "It's bad enough he keeps asking about our connection. To tell him that there might be incoming danger – whether it's a war or just me… I just don't know. I feel like I'd rather try and keep him safe a bit longer, if I can." Jamie nodded.

If he could save Lila from what was coming, he would. He just thought it was better to tell her everything so she'd at least be informed and ready.

"Marcus wants to help," he said. "Said he could try and contact some of his old Death Eater connections."

"Is that such a good idea?" Remus asked. Jamie sighed.

"I told him to talk to Harry first… make sure he didn't inadvertently get into trouble," Jamie said. "Hopefully Harry can talk him out of it."

"It could be good… having him on our side," Daisy mused. "He can get into places that we can't."

"Mum got you two started on some sort of training?" Alan asked, looking at Jamie and Daisy. Daisy nodded.

"She wants us to be able to control our connections, so to speak," she said. "And this one still needs to figure out hand magic."

"Not to mention shields," Jamie added.

"She has me started on that. Got a few good ones the other day. But still can't seem to get more than five at a time and keep them up for long," she said. "I don't know how she managed to do so many during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?" Remus asked. Daisy looked over at him.

"She showed me," she said. Remus and Alan nodded.

"I've seen it a few times… by accident," Jamie said.

The four siblings were silent, contemplating the future. Harry and Teddy still hadn't found anything. There were no rumors or whispers of anything dark coming. But they all assumed that it must be something big for Daisy and Jamie to start showing more of their mother's gifts. Daisy still couldn't read minds and Jamie couldn't change his appearance, so they weren't exactly sure what it meant.

But nothing changed the fact that they both had the mark.

"Aunt Hermione found anything yet?" Remus asked. Daisy and Jamie shook their heads.

"Says there's nothing in any of the books in the Ministry archives so far, but she's barely made a dent in it. Got Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy helping. I think Molly's been spending her lunch breaks there as well," Daisy said. "Even Lucy has been working her media sources… as best she can, anyway."

"They'll find something," Alan said. "If something big is coming, surely we'll find out before long. Even Voldy couldn't keep his stuff secret for long."

"And he still put up a good fight," Jamie said with a sigh. He looked around the room. "Do you think it could be that big?" The siblings looked at each other, their faces paling.

"I should hope not," Daisy finally said. "But we won't know until it happens. So we'll have to be ready in the meantime."

"I heard Uncle Ron and George talking the other day… they are going to start training the younger ones in defense," Remus said.

"Suppose it's a good idea. We should all be ready. And it helps that we have a family full of war heroes," Alan said. Jamie and Daisy shifted on the sofa and then looked at each other. Jamie then looked around the room at his brothers.

Something was coming. He could feel it. Daisy could too. They didn't know what or when, but it was there all the same. He thought to his family and the ones they had already lost – Fred, Remus, Tonks. He didn't even know them, but he knew couldn't stand to lose any of his siblings.

"We won't lose anyone if we're prepared," Daisy said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Besides," she started, a smirk beginning to form, "back then they only had Mum. Now there are three of us." Jamie chuckled.

"Three Woods with special gifts… that is a bit more than before," he said.

"Don't forget us," Remus said. Jamie and Daisy looked over at him.

"Woods against the world," he stated as if it made the most sense of anything. Daisy met Jamie's eyes as they both smiled.

"Woods against the world."

* * *

 **And here we are at the end... Sorry this one was short, I just couldn't come up with anything good to make it longer. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I've gotten the first chapter done on my Wills short. Thinking about posting that tonight, though I should probably hold off until I get more written. I have absolutely no idea what the plot or direction of that one is, other than it's going to be funny and cute and solely focused on Wills. Don't believe I'll include any sort of romance. I need a break from that... And it is Wills, we're talking about.**

 **infinityneverlasts: HAHA! I feel like I need to find a way to redeem him in following stories, since he's sticking around. I've already written him into Daisy's sequel. And I've always wanted Jamie and Lila to work out. I think they make a good pair - especially after writing this one.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, reviewing and following! Stay tuned for more stories to come!**


	31. Preview: Where There's a Wills

**And to whet your appetite before I decide to start posting... a little snidbit from the first chapter of the upcoming short, "Where There's a Wills, There's a Way."**

* * *

"What's this?" Alan asked, stepping up next to them.

"Oh nothing. Just challenging my future wife to a drink-off," Wills said with a grin.

"No. I refuse. The last time we did this, not even Mum's hangover potion worked," Daisy said, trying to glare at the tall blonde. Though her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Well, then if you'd like to concede defeat, I'm alright with that. What's that make the score now…"

"Shut it, I'm in," Daisy said, her competitive side coming around. Wills grinned. He waved his wand and shot glasses and a bottle of firewhisky flew over to the coffee table. He then guided Daisy over, with her brothers following and shooed away the two people occupying the arm chairs.

"What's going on?" Lila asked as she stood next to Jamie behind the sofa. Remus and Alan had sat down, leaning forward to watch.

"Wills and Pix here are about to drink each other under the table," Remus said gleefully.

"Not again. I had to carry Wills home the last time they did this," Kelly said, groaning.

'Why are you complaining? I have to prop you up nearly every time we leave here," Lucy chided from his side.

Daisy sat calmly studying the older player, though her eyes held a devious glint.

"You know the rules. No cheating," Wills said, grinning.

"I don't cheat," Daisy replied.

"I win, you agree to marry me," Wills said with a wink. Daisy rolled her eyes. He was always trying to sneak that in.

"No. I told you last time that marriage is off the table," Daisy said.

"So you wait until Kingfisher's gone to slide that in, eh?" Kelly said laughing.

"He tries it every time whether John's here or not," Jamie said with a sigh.

"And he knows it's not happening," Daisy said, staring Wills down.

"Fine… I win, you agree to go out on the town with me," he said. "As friends," he added reluctantly. Daisy thought a moment and then nodded.

"Agreed. I win, you have to show up to practice next week in your skivvies," she said, grinning wickedly.

"Agreed," Wills said, almost immediately. Jamie chuckled.

"Dad's not gonna be thrilled about that," he said.

"Then I best win," he said with a wink. "Even if I lose, it'll be worth the extra laps if it gets this one sodding drunk."

"Do they do this often?" Lila asked as Remus leaned forward and filled the first shot glasses in front of the two.

"Too often," Jamie said.

"Not often enough," Kelly added. "The last time, Pix had to promise to name her firstborn after Wills." Lila's eyes widened.

"The time before that, Wills had powder blue hair for a week," Lucy continued. "Uncle Oliver was livid. Couldn't change it and Wills played three matches that week with Arrows hair."

"Didn't Pix have to play with her jersey saying 'I love Wills' for a week another time?" Wright asked, stepping up to watch. Remus and Alan roared with laughter.

"That was my favorite," Alan said. "Though poor Kingfisher didn't find the humor in it for a bit."

"The press wasn't sure what to make of it for a time either," Jamie added. "Gossip columns were writing about it for a few weeks. Wondering if Pix was stepping out on Kingfisher."

"Don't know how many times the gossip department cornered me on that one," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "You'd think by now they'd understand the relationship between Wills and Daisy. Everyone in the League has known for years."

"Known what?" Lila asked. Even though she had been a part of the group for awhile, she was still learning the intricacies of the connections between the tightknit community surrounding her boyfriend and his family.

"That Wills has always been like a big brother to Pix. And takes the piss out of her whenever he has the opportunity," Jamie said. Lila nodded, thinking back to all the interactions between the two she had seen. Made sense. She turned to watch the game. The two had just downed their second shots and Alan was filling new glasses.

"Scare, my little pixie?" Wills asked.

"Of a bit of firewhisky? Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do, Wills," Daisy said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, but I do know you well, Pix. And plan to know you even better once we get rid of the Yank," he replied, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Getting vicious now that he's out of the country for a bit, are we?" Remus asked.

"Been telling Jamie for years. Get used to seeing me around. Someday I'll be your brother-in-law," Wills said as he reached for the full shot glass.

"Fat chance," Daisy replied, picking up her own. The two downed them.


End file.
